


Рождественский фарс

by Nekompas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Gifts, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekompas/pseuds/Nekompas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку non-kink 3.17 Шерлок/Джон, Майкрофт/Лестрейд. Мама Холмс желает видеть на рождественском праздничном ужине своих сыновей с их половинами. Шерлок с Джоном, но у Майкрофта пары нет, и идти не с кем. Антея для роли "невесты" не подходит, т.к. мама ее знает. Майкрофт решает пригласить Лестрейда. Ситуация перетекает в пейринг указанный в шапке. Романс, теплый и добрый, можно мягкий юмор. ХЭ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский фарс

Глава 1

На один из самых уединенных уголков графства Сассекс опускается вечер. Майкрофт ждет. Ждет, когда привезут Его.

Мамино желание видеть своих сыновей вместе с их вторыми половинами заставило Майкрофта послать машину в аэропорт и перехватить уже почти улетевшего на рождественские каникулы инспектора.

Он стоит перед воротами, отсюда до поместья 584 ярда, камеры слежения фиксируют каждое движение в радиусе выстрела, волноваться не о чем.

Майкрофт уверен, что небольшая прогулка остудит гнев инспектора, кроме того, за 10 – 15 минут, пока они будут идти, он успеет дать необходимые инструкции ничего не подозревающему Лестрейду. Который, судя по только что пришедшему сообщению от водителя, сейчас находится в бешенстве и требует: а) выпустить его из машины; б) объяснить, в чем дело и куда его везут; в) опустить бронированное стекло. При этом инспектор обещает пристрелить водителя, как только его выпустят или стекло опустят. Потрясающая нелогичность. Британское правительство улыбается и думает, что нужно будет выписать водителю премию за пережитый стресс - в гневе инспектор страшен и чертовски красив.

Шерлоку, конечно, с этим проще: попросил своего безотказного доктора сыграть роль возлюбленного, объяснил, что просто «не хочет расстраивать мамулю», и все. Доктор, конечно, поворчал, но согласился. Хотя, признаки подсказывают, что доктор, в некоторой степени, в том же положении, что и разгневанный инспектор:  
а) Шерлок ни с кем и никогда (кроме самого Майкрофта, еще в детстве) не сходился так близко;  
б) Шерлок всегда ненавидел, когда кто-то лез в его расследования, и предпочитал работать один. В принципе, он до сих пор ненавидит, когда кто-то лезет в расследования, если этот кто-то не Джон Уотсон;  
в) Шерлок без проблем взламывает замки любой сложности, однако, теперь предпочитает вламываться через окно, проверять помещение на предмет опасности, а уже потом открывать дверь и впускать доктора;  
г) Лишь Лестрейд (и Майкрофт через скрытую камеру наблюдения) видел перепалку младшего Холмса и Мориарти, во время очной ставки, пока Джон лежал в больнице. Шерлок тогда кричал, что ждет-не дождется, когда преступный гений сбежит из тюрьмы, чтобы иметь возможность собственноручно его убить;  
д) Неделю назад, когда Майкрофт пытался уговорить Шерлока приехать на Рождество в поместье, когда ни один из них еще не знал о желании матери познакомиться с их партнерами, старший Холмс сказал, что теперь, когда Джон больше не хромает, и плечо зажило, его можно отправить обратно в Афганистан. Майкрофт пожалел о сказанном уже через секунду, когда увидел на мгновение побледневшее и исказившееся ненавистью лицо брата. Шерлок сообщил, что приедет на Рождество в поместье, и вышел, не дав Майкрофту сказать ни слова.  
Так что, не так уж он и асексуален, этот гениальный детектив.

Как бы он ни был раздражен маминой просьбой, все же следовало признать, что Майкрофт рад провести праздники в обществе своего личного наваждения, инспектора уголовной полиции Скотленд Ярда, Грегори Лестрейда. Особенно после того, как узнал, что вышеупомянутый инспектор собирается отмечать Рождество в Эдинбурге в компании бывшей жены. Майкрофт видел ее досье, симпатичная миниатюрная брюнетка, которая через алименты на ребенка отбирает у Грегори половину зарплаты. Зачем инспектору ехать на праздники к этой женщине?

Машина. Ну наконец-то, на семь минут позже, чем я рассчитывал – отмечает Майкрофт.

\- Сэр, Ваше поручение выполнено, объект доставлен, - рапортует водитель.

\- Ричард, будьте любезны, выпустите инспектора, - говорит Майкрофт, думая про себя, что этот новенький водитель, несмотря на двадцативосьмилетний возраст, все еще увлекается шпионскими фильмами: «объект доставлен», ну надо же.  
Ричард ныряет в салон и через секунду из задней двери вырывается Лестрейд, собственной персоной и в легком пиджаке.

\- Мистер Холмс, что вы себе позволяете?

\- Ричард, где багаж инспектора? - игнорируя вопрос, спрашивает Майкрофт.

\- Багаж…м… э.., - лицо водителя искажает паника. – Мне сказали, это срочно, и я так торопился…

\- Мой багаж в самолете, мистер Холмс, улетел в Эдинбург. Да мне даже пальто взять не дали, хотя оно лежало в отсеке у меня над головой.

\- Ричард, по-моему, мои указания были достаточно ясны! – видя инспектора, который от холода кутается в легенький пиджак, у Майкрофта с трудом получается сдержать гнев, похоже, с премией он погорячился, этого дебила вообще уволить стоит.

Глядя, как водитель бледнеет, краснеет и вот уже начинает зеленеть, Лестрейду невольно становится жалко беднягу.

\- Мистер Холмс, отстаньте от парня, я и так на него всю дорогу орал.

Грегори, заметив, что Ричард несмело ему улыбнулся, ободряюще улыбается в ответ. Все-таки перед лицом британского правительства, все они просто жалкие людишки. Конечно же, Майкрофт тоже видит этот обмен улыбками, так что теперь он не просто зол, он в ярости. Ну почему инспектору так нравится утешать всех сирых и убогих? Майкрофту он никогда не улыбался. Старший Холмс несколько раз даже планировал собственное ограбление с избиением, чтобы инспектор его тоже пожалел, но как-то не хватало времени.

\- Ричард, вы свободны, - говорит Майкрофт.

Чтобы забраться в машину и быстро сделать ноги, а точнее колеса, Ричарду хватает 12 секунд. За это время инспектор издает лишь протестующее «Какого х…?», но, быстро справившись с собой, говорит:

\- Ладно, пока я не отморозил конечности, говорите, за каким кустом прячется ваша машина? Мы быстро решаем, зачем я вам так срочно понадобился, и я успеваю до завтрашнего вечера попасть в Эдинбург.

\- К сожалению, мне придется разочаровать вас, инспектор, сейчас я без машины. Я вообще без машины, поэтому в Эдинбург вы вряд ли попадете, дело в том, что вы мне нужны на три дня. Служебная машина придет за мной только в воскресенье, а до ближайшей деревни около семи миль, так что можете считать, что вы мой пленник, - Майкрофт доброжелательно улыбается: он решает опустить тот факт, что в поместье есть еще две машины и маленький вертолет.

Доброжелательную улыбку стирает с его лица увесистый кулак инспектора, Холмс падает и, видимо, на пару секунд теряет сознание, а когда приходит в себя, на лбу его обидчика уже красуется маленькая красная точка, которую тот не замечает. Майкрофт предостерегающе понимает руку, и точка исчезает, а мысли из головы вовсе не собираются исчезать: Почему? Он так ненавидит меня? Он так любит ее?

\- Вы бессовестная скотина! Вы думаете, что из-за вашего положения вам все можно? Раз я вам за каким-то хреном понадобился, вы можете наплевать на МОИ планы?! – инспектор выглядит очень рассерженным и подавленным. - Черт бы вас побрал! Я уже полгода не виделся с дочерью и, благодаря вам, еще черт знает сколько не увижусь.

Лестрейд отходит от поднимающегося Холмса, достает из кармана пачку сигарет и закуривает. 

«Идиот! - думает Майкрофт. - Из-за своей глупой ревности не увидел реальную причину - дочь! Вот к кому он периодически летает в Эдинбург, не к жене, к дочери!!!»

\- Извините меня, инспектор, это действительно было крайне некорректно с моей стороны. Я обещаю, что после праздников вы получите двух недельный отпуск за счет государства и билеты до Эдинбурга и обратно, - Майкрофт действительно чувствует себя виноватым, он мог бы подарить дочери Лестрейда магазин игрушек, грузовик конфет… что там еще любят маленькие дети? Но знает, что этот оплот справедливости от всего откажется, он может взять лишь то, что у него было отобрано. 

\- К сожалению, сейчас уже поздно что-то менять, ваше имя уже произнесено и ждут именно вас.

Грегори смотрит на Майкрофта, тот действительно выглядит раскаивающимся, к тому же, у него разбита губа и начинает опухать щека. Лестрейд осознает, что это уже второй раз, когда британское правительство показывает ему свой человеческий облик. Первый был почти два года назад, когда он только познакомился с Шерлоком, и этот социопат умудрился попасть в больницу на первом же совместном деле, упав с крыши. Тогда инспектор и пообещал присматривать за младшим Холмсом.

\- Не нужно двух недель, трех дней вполне достаточно, - Лестрейду становится неудобно, вдруг дело действительно важное, все-таки один из самых могущественных людей Британии обратился к нему за помощью. - Ладно, извините, что ударил, не удержался, рассказывайте, что у вас за дело? И почему понадобился именно я?

\- Для начала возьмите мое пальто, пока окончательно не простудились и пойдемте к дому, здесь минут 10 пешком.

\- Перебьюсь, за 10 минут не околею, рассказывайте.

***

\- Нет, вы, блин, охренели! Я должен изображать вашего парня?! Почему я?!

\- Инспектор, я надеюсь, вы больше не собираетесь меня бить, а то я буду похож на хомяка.

\- Почему вы не попросили Антею или как ее там?

\- «Или как ее там» я не попросил потому, что я предпочитаю мужчин, и мама это знает. Предугадывая ваш вопрос: моих подчиненных мужского пола я не пригласил потому, что у первой половины из них слишком подобострастные мор… лица, мама бы их раскусила минут за двадцать, а вторая половина не в моем вкусе, и это мама тоже знает. К тому же посвящать в личные дела своих подчиненных не профессионально.

«Стоп, глава теневого правительства Британии - гей!? - ошарашено, думает Лестрейд.- И он только что сказал, что я в его вкусе!? Видимо, мир сошел с ума, пока я был на дежурстве».

Хвала богам, вокруг темно, и Майкрофт не видит, как он покраснел.

А Майкрофт, в свою очередь, думает, что вот уже почти два года в его вкусе только один определенный инспектор полиции, отказавшийся от должности старшего инспектора полтора года назад, потому что заподозрил, что это повышение - дело рук Холмса-старшего, который, кстати, к нему отношения не имел… ну, если только слегка.

\- Кстати лучше перейти на «ты», что бы не вызывать подозрений. Только прошу, без придумывания ласковых прозвищ! И никакого «Майка», или, упаси боже, «Майки»… Ты не против, Грег?

\- Ладно, Майкрофт, договорились, – Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул. - Чувствую я, что это Рождество уж точно мне надолго запомнится.

Теперь уже Майкрофт радуется потемкам и тому, что его румянец, выступивший после того, как Грегори назвал его по имени, не заметен.

\- И не сомневайся. Ну, вот мы и пришли.

Лестрейд останавливается, изучая: перед ним возвышается величественное трехэтажное здание, которое, за счет массивности, ширины и окон в человеческий рост, кажется огромным.

\- Почему ты остановился? Пойдем, а то стук твоих зубов меня уже пугает.  
Инспектор глубоко вздыхает, пытается успокоить отбивающую дробь челюсть и идет к дверям вслед за своим «возлюбленным».

 

Глава 2

 

\- И зачем я только согласился? Это мучение какое-то… И почему ты сказал об этом в последний момент? – русоволосый мужчина, стоя возле зеркала, уже в восемнадцатый раз тщетно пытается завязать галстук. - Черт, ну вот как у тебя получается!?

\- Стой смирно и прекрати вертеться, - в отражении появляется высокий кудрявый брюнет, его голос спокоен, а уголки губ приподняты в еле заметной улыбке. Он, понимая, что галстук его милому блогеру не по силам, решает помочь. – Ты согласился по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, альтернатива этой поездки - сидение с миссис Хадсон перед телевизором. Во-вторых, тебе действительно интересно, как отмечают Рождество эти «забавно-гениальные братья Холмс». В-третьих, ты мой друг и очень отзывчивый человек. Готово. А мамино желание, поверь, для меня тоже было сюрпризом, хотя, наверное, это я его и спровоцировал.

\- В каком смысле, спровоцировал?

\- В прямом. Когда я сказал, что уеду на праздники к маме, ты выглядел расстроенным, поняв, что у тебя планов нет… Ты действительно хочешь знать, как я это понял? Во-первых, я слышал…

\- Не надо, я верю, что «Гениальный Ты» все понял, продолжай.

\- Я решил взять тебя с собой, позвонил маме, сказал, что приеду с другом, но она не совсем правильно меня поняла, решив, что ты мой «возлюбленный». Я уже хотел ее переубедить, но, когда она сказала, что в таком случае попросит и Майкрофта представить нам своего избранника, я решил посмотреть, как он будет выкручиваться.

\- А ты не допускал мысли, что он не будет выкручиваться и просто объяснит, что сейчас у него никого нет? Я, кстати, не понял, почему он так не сделал, а втянул в это бедного инспектора.

\- Майкрофту в этом году исполнилось сорок лет, и мама, можно сказать, забила тревогу. Она так упорно начала устраивать личную жизнь Майкрофта, и уже после 15 свидания «вслепую», он сообщил, что сам нашел себе партнера. И вот уже три месяца вешает мамуле лапшу на уши.

\- Мне, конечно, искренне жаль Лестрейда, но я рад, что он приедет - будет с кем поговорить, - Джон понимает, что Шерлок давно не виделся с матерью, а о чем говорить с Майкрофтом, он не представляет.

\- Общения со мной тебе, значит, мало?

\- Нет, Шерлок, ты не понял…

\- Кажется, парочка прибыла, пойдем.

Стремительно развернувшись, Шерлок выбежал из комнаты, Джон последовал за ним, а в холле он увидел картину, заставившую его замереть, не дойдя c десяток ступеней до конца лестницы.

Посиневший инспектор в обычном пиджаке, на плечах которого наметились сугробики, пытался усилием воли заставить челюсти перестать дрожать. Майкрофт, с тревогой поглядывая на инспектора, давал служанке указания, немедленно подать горячий чай и принести плед инспектору. Шерлок в костюме и при галстуке стоял на последней ступеньке и улыбался так, будто сейчас захихикает. А из гостиной уже спешила миссис Холмс в сопровождении дворецкого. Джон хихикнул, вновь заметив этого, на вид столетнего, старичка, обладающего редким именем – Геркулес, он уже не удивится, если узнает, что имя их кухарки – Немезида.

\- Шерлок, а как зовут вашу кухарку, ну, или повариху?

\- Алиса, – Шерлок кидает быстрый взгляд на Джона. - Путаешь причину со следствием, Геркулес – это как раз причина любви Майкрофта к античным именам, а не наоборот. А сейчас, Джон, посмотри на Лестрейда, судя по взгляду, которым одаривает нас инспектор, мой брат забыл предупредить его, что мы тоже здесь, правда очень мило с его стороны?

В это время Лестрейд, с трудом оторвав взгляд от парочки на лестнице, переводит его на подошедшую женщину и древнего старика. Старик выглядит так, как будто участвовал в войне с Наполеоном, а женщина - на удивление молодо. Ей сложно дать больше пятидесяти, хотя, по подсчетам Лестрейда, ей шестьдесят с хвостиком.

\- Мама, познакомься, это инспектор уголовной полиции Скотленд Ярда, Грегори Лестрейд. Грег, это наша с Шерлоком мама, Лидия Холмс.

\- Майкрофт, милый, к чему подобная официальность? Можно просто – Лидия, вы не против, Грегори? – она улыбается, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

\- Ничуть, для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, Лидия, - он отвечая на рукопожатие.

\- А это Геркулес – дворецкий, - старичок с независимым видом кивнул. Лестрейд думает, что это шутка, но лица всех Холмсов невозмутимы, и только Джон, плечи которого сотрясаются от беззвучного смеха, несколько раз кивает инспектору.

\- Боже, Грегори, у вас ледяные руки! Вы что шли от ворот в таком виде? Где ваш багаж? – можно было подумать, что она обращается к Лестрейду, если бы не взгляд, не отрывающийся от Майкрофта.

\- Это вина моего служащего, мама, инспектора он привез, а багаж - нет, и не нужно пытаться прожечь меня взглядом, со мной все в порядке, я просто поскользнулся и упал по дороге к воротам.

\- Допустим. Сейчас же проводи Грегори наверх, ему срочно нужно переодеться во что-нибудь теплое и сухое. Себя тоже не забудь привести в порядок. Я буду ждать вас в гостиной. Надеюсь, Шерлок и Джон составят мне компанию, раз они уже готовы к ужину, не так ли, милые? - появилась служанка с горячим чаем и пледом. - Нэлли, отнеси чай в комнату к Майкрофту, а в пледе, я думаю, нет необходимости: в доме достаточно тепло… Майкрофт, ты еще здесь?

\- Пойдем, Грег, не будем мешать маме допрашивать доброго доктора, – тихо говорит Майкрофт, проходя мимо Шерлока.

\- Снег на твоих брюках говорит о том, что упал ты на правую сторону, а губа разбита слева, интересно, как такое получилось? – шепотом отвечает Шерлок. - И, кстати, рано радуешься: милого инспектора она тоже допросит, только чуть позже.

Поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, они поворачивают направо. Лестрейд, с удивлением, отмечает, что дом буквально блестит: интересно, сколько нужно слуг, чтобы поддерживать такой огромный дом в чистоте?

\- Две горничных, кухарка и Геркулес, - отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Майкрофт. - Правда, последние пару лет пользы от него мало, и, да, это действительно его настоящее имя.

\- Прекрати читать мои мысли.

\- Ах, если бы… Мы пришли, это моя, то есть, наша комната, проходи. Спасибо Нэлли, вы можете быть свободны. Дальше по коридору комната Шерлока, мама живет в левом крыле, на третьем этаже библиотека, в подвале лаборатория Шерлока, нет, там нет и никогда не было трупов, мама и Геркулес были категорически против, и нет, я не читаю твои мысли. Так, вот эта дверь слева в уборную, дверь справа - в мой кабинет. Все помещения имеют хорошую звукоизоляцию, так что можешь позвонить дочери, если хочешь.

Мысли инспектора носятся в голове, как сумасшедшие на дне открытых дверей в дурдоме: «Наша комната… то есть мы оба будем в ней спать… одновременно. Спать на одной кровати, очень большой кровати. Зачем Майкрофту такая большая кровать? В футбол он на ней играет, что ли? Нужно позвонить дочери, но у телефона батарейка села, еще в машине, когда я звонил в аэропорт. Зарядное устройство в чемодане, чемодан в самолете, а самолет скоро будет в Эдинбурге. Позвонить нужно срочно».

\- Грег? Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

\- Да, а почему ты спросил?

\- Просто ты уже три минуты безотрывно смотришь на мою кровать, она тебе чем-то не нравится?

\- Черт с ним, все равно спрошу, почему она такая большая?

\- Большая?

\- Да она огромная! Она, прости за бедность речи, больше похожа на траходром, чем на кровать.

\- Хм, возможно, я просто к ней привык, поэтому не обращаю внимания. В детстве я очень беспокойно спал и периодически падал с кровати, поэтому родители решили поставить кровать, с которой я не буду падать, в сложившихся обстоятельствах это даже хорошо. В комнату к Шерлоку вчера пришлось заносить кровать из гостевой спальни.

\- Ясно, - Лестрейд не может представить себе маленького Майкрофта, который падал с кровати. - О чем я хотел..? Ах да, телефон, мне действительно нужно позвонить в Эдинбург, но у моего телефона села батарейка…

\- Возьми мой, - Майкрофт вытаскивает из кармана сначала один телефон, потом другой. - Вот этот, он не прослушивается.

\- Э… спасибо, - Лестрейд берет телефон и, увидев, что хозяин комнаты идет к стенному шкафу и начинает перебирать вешалки, отходит к окну и набирает номер: - Алло, Шерон? Это Грег. Боюсь, что мои планы слегка подкорректировались, точнее, их подкорректировали. Я не смогу приехать на Рождество. Нет, я приеду, только двадцать седьмого… Так получилось… Ты не можешь запретить мне видеться с моей дочерью… Шерон, не испытывай мое терпение…

«И мое… - думает Майкрофт. - Что эта женщина себе позволяет?»

\- Что значит «что тебе теперь делать»? Тоже, что и всегда, отдай Пенелопу на попечение своей матери и топай на свое свидание, - Лестрейд зол, ему неприятно, что Майкрофт стал свидетелем этого разговора, но не просить же его выйти из собственной комнаты. – Я только не понимаю, зачем ты через суд добивалась права опеки, если Пенелопа тебе мешает?

«Потому что так она имеет половину не самого маленького жалования инспектора, - Майкрофту все больше и больше не нравится эта женщина. - А решение об опеке еще может быть пересмотрено, и, возможно, инспектор даже не будет против моей помощи».

\- Тебе нужно поехать в аэропорт и забрать мои вещи, они уже должны были прилететь... ну, или минут через пятнадцать прилетят. Я позвонил туда пол часа назад и предупредил, что за вещами приедут. Там чемодан и коробка для Пенелопы… для тебя у меня чек, но он в бумажнике и приедет вместе со мной. А теперь дай трубку Пенелопе. Пенелопа? Привет малыш, это папа. Да, ты правильно поняла, я смогу приехать только через три дня. Да, можно сказать по делам, помогаю одному дяде, - Лестрейд смотрит на «дядю», который уже положил на кровать вещи для него и теперь разливает чай. – Да, дядя хороший, только вредный.

За спиной раздается фырканье.

\- Обещаю загладить перед тобой свою вину… Нет, только не мармеладом… Потому что у тебя от него сыпь, это твой организм сообщает, что мармелад тебе есть нельзя… нет, организм не глупый, давай я постараюсь загладить свою вину без помощи мармелада. Хорошо? И тебе Счастливого Рождества малыш, пока.

\- Спасибо, - инспектор передает телефон Майкрофту и берет протянутую чашку.

\- Не за что, переодевайся, эта одежда должна быть тебе как раз. Пока ты разговаривал, я написал Антее, она будет здесь завтра с вещами из твоей квартиры.

«Эта холеная красавица будет рыться в моей квартире? В моих вещах? Да там после вчерашних сборов, как будто стадо бегемотов пробежало! Ну что же, придется смириться, выбора у меня все равно нет»

\- А я пока приведу себя в порядок, - Майкрофт направляется к левой двери и, не оборачиваясь, говорит: - Я не вредный.

Лестрейд улыбается, а потом смотрит на одежду, они с Майкрофтом примерно одного телосложения, только инспектор на пару сантиметров выше и чуть шире в плечах, по крайней мере, он может быть уверен, что не порвет одежду Майкрофта, если попытается вздохнуть.

Инспектор успевает переодеть брюки и снять рубашку, когда появляется Майкрофт, уже в другом костюме. Лестрейд не может сдержать смешок, представив, как британское правительство переодевалось в уборной.

Майкрофт смешок не замечает, он вообще сосредоточен только на контроле собственного дыхания, при ближайшем рассмотрении инспектор оказывается обладателем не сильно развитой, но хорошо просматривающейся мускулатуры, широкой в меру волосатой груди и шрамов. Майкрофт насчитал семь: два пулевых ранения, четыре ножевых и операция по удалению аппендикса.

\- У тебя много шрамов.

\- У меня опасная работа, - Лестрейд надевает рубашку. - Майкрофт, здесь пуловер, а Шерлок и Джон в костюмах, это нормально?

\- Ты, как человек, чуть не получивший воспаление легких, имеешь право на отступление от дресс-кода.

Лейстрейд берет свитер в руки: он черный, как и брюки, шерстяной, очень тонкой вязки и даже на ощупь теплый. Инспектор предпочитает не задумываться, сколько стоит такая вещь.

\- Ты готов? Тогда запоминай: в твоей биографии я ничего не менял, так что, если мама что-нибудь спросит, можешь отвечать. Мы познакомились год и восемь месяцев назад, но никакой больницы, нас просто познакомил Шерлок, мы встречается уже три месяца, у тебя есть своя квартира, но чаще ты остаешься у меня. Ты готовить умеешь? Нет? Значит, готовлю я. Ничего смешного не вижу, я действительно умею готовить, когда постоянно заказываешь еду из ресторана, это провоцирует некоторых людей на попытки отравления. Запомнил? Тогда пойдем.

Ошарашенный инспектор выходит из комнаты вслед за Майкрофтом.

Глава 3

\- Джон, я так рада, что Шерлок наконец нашел человека, с которым он может жить, не пытаясь поставить на нем какой-нибудь эксперимент, - Лидия улыбается, но Уотсону все равно кажется, что он лежит на операционном столе и его препарируют.

\- Я на вашем месте не был бы столь уверен. Хотя, опасные эксперименты он на мне действительно не ставит.

\- Не скромничайте доктор, мой сын сказал мне, что вы очень важны для него и хорошо на него влияете.

\- Шерлок так сказал? – Уотсон напрасно пытается поймать взгляд Шерлока, этот - самый кучерявый из Холмсов - настойчиво гипнотизирует стену.

\- Нет, Майкрофт. Поймите, Джон, их детская война длится так долго, что каждый из них уже успел узнать все о своем «предполагаемом противнике», а, так как они оба слишком скрытные, мне приходится узнавать о жизни Шерлока у Майкрофта и наоборот.

\- Наверное, вам было тяжело воспитывать таких неординарных детей.

\- О да, с Майкрофтом было проще, он быстро осознал, что обгоняет в развитии своих сверстников, и даже некоторых учителей, но смирился с этим. С Шерлоком вышло сложнее: он так и не научился существовать в социуме... Кстати, вы зря бросаете на него свои красноречивые взгляды, Шерлок не разговаривает в этой гостиной.

\- Что, простите?

\- Шерлок не разговаривает в этой гостиной, а перейти в столовую без Майкрофта и Грегори было бы невежливо, поэтому мы ждем здесь.

\- Простите, а что в этой гостиной не так?

\- Шерлок считает, что она обставлена настолько ужасно, что убивает его эстетическое мировосприятие, и он впадает в транс.

То есть, этот гениальный социопат после ухода Майкрофта и Лестрейда бросил его, Джона, на растерзание своей матери, которая после пяти минут разговора знает даже номер части, в которой он служил, и группу крови Гарри, из-за своего упрямства? Если бы существовало устройство для измерения гнева, оно бы позорно сломалось, и на милю не приблизившись к дому Холмсов.

\- Шерлок, ты хоть понимаешь, что, для столь гениального человека, ты ведешь себя как полный придурок! – Джон делает глубокий вдох, смотрит на изумленную миссис Холмс: - Простите меня… Однако, несмотря на то, что я считаю вашего сына одним из самых близких мне людей, иногда он просто невыносим. Извините еще раз, Лидия.

\- Ничего, Джон. Я понимаю, как вам должно быть трудно с ним, я его мать, я буду любить его, каким бы он ни был, но вы вполне имеете право быть недовольным какими-то его поступками.

Шерлок, оторвавшись от созерцания стены, кидает быстрый взгляд на Джона и говорит:

\- Цвет этих обоев тошнотворный, мебель громоздкая нефункциональная и смотрится безвкусно, а все, чего я просил, это переделать отделку. По-моему, не очень сложно?

\- Шерлок разговаривает в гостиной? Мама, как тебе это удалось? – входит Майкрофт в сопровождении Лестрейда, и, обращаясь к своему спутнику, говорит: - Пунктик Шерлока, он не разговаривал в этой комнате уже больше пяти лет.

\- Грегори, дорогой, вы согрелись? Очень хорошо, пойдемте в столовую. Шерлок, скажи, пожалуйста, Геркулесу, что можно подавать ужин.

***

Обстрел вопросами начался сразу после ужина, когда они пили кофе. Лидия точно рассчитала время, когда подобревший и возлюбивший весь мир инспектор, последним приемом пищи которого была жвачка в обед, абсолютно не будет к этому готов.

\- Грегори, простите за нескромный вопрос, а когда вы поняли, что вас привлекают представители одного с вами пола? – увидев возникшую немую сцену, Гоголь скончался бы повторно, от зависти.

\- Акх, кхм… простите, не в то горло попало. Ну, думаю, чуть больше трех месяцев назад.

\- То есть мой сын - ваш первый партнер мужского пола?

\- Да.

\- Странно, у Джона до Шерлока тоже не было парней, – только один человек за столом замечает, как стремительно краснеют уши доктора, уже второй раз за вечер, первый был, когда в гостиной он отвечал на тот же вопрос. Все потому, что это ложь. Нет, серьезных отношений у него действительно ни с кем не было, просто в Афганистане, где вокруг одни мужчины и каждая женщина могла оказаться врагом, собственная рука быстро надоедала, а стресс и напряжение все же нужно было снимать.

Лестрейд, наконец взяв себя в руки, решает делать хорошую мину при плохой игре:

– Знаете, сложно устоять перед обаянием Холмсов.

В этот момент Майкрофт застывает, его зрачки расширяются, а дыхание сбивается, всего на секунду, но этого достаточно, чтобы Шерлок заметил реакцию и ухмыльнулся.

\- Грегори, а вы давно в должности инспектора?

\- Около десяти лет.

\- Шерлок говорил, вы лучший инспектор Скотленд Ярда…

\- Мама, пожалуйста, не переиначивай мои слова, я сказал, самый вменяемый из имеющихся.

\- … а вы так долго без повышения! Майкрофт, не мог бы ты…

\- Миссис Холмс, - резко обрывает ее Лестрейд. - Меня полностью устраивает моя работа и моя должность.

\- Лидия, мы же договорились.

\- Извините, Лидия, - инспектор отмечает, что она выглядит скорее удовлетворенной, нежели обиженной. Проверка?

\- Отрадно видеть таких бравых стражей правопорядка, которые, к тому же, любят свою работу. Может быть вы объясните моему младшему сыну, что он должен дать работать профессионалам, а сам заниматься чем-нибудь, что больше подходит его способностям?

\- Мама, пожалуйста, не начинай, самые сильные мои способности - дедуктивные.

\- Я знаю, и при твоем интеллекте ты можешь стать хорошим ученым, а не заниматься этим ребячеством.

\- Мисс… Лидия, простите, что опять вас перебиваю, но, несмотря на то, что я не одобряю некоторые методы работы Шерлока и все его попытки оскорбить моих подчиненных и меня лично, сказав, что я не рад тому, что Шерлок нам помогает, я проявил бы черную неблагодарность. Я понимаю, что работа Майкрофта гораздо серьезней и ответственней, но поверьте, невозможно подсчитать, сколько именно людей обязаны сохранением, а иногда и спасением своих жизней Шерлоку, а когда речь идет о человеческих жизнях – это не ребячество, – когда инспектор замечает, что у Шерлока вид, как минимум пришибленный, он продолжает, дабы слегка разрядить обстановку: - К тому же, с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Джон, с Шерлоком почти можно работать.

\- Э… спасибо, Лестрейд, судя по тому, что ты понимаешь, насколько неоценима моя помощь, ты действительно самый адекватный из всей этой стайки имбецилов, – получив тычок под ребра от доктора, Шерлок продолжает: – Это был комплимент.

\- Я понял, спасибо.

\- Итак, Грегори, раз уж воспитательная беседа с моим младшим сыном не удалась, расскажите нам о себе. Майкрофт упоминал, что вы были женаты и у вас есть ребенок…

\- Дочь Пенелопа, ей семь лет, - взгляд Лестрейда стал теплее. - Никогда раньше не понимал родителей, которые пылинки сдувают со своих детей, а теперь понимаю. Глядя на нее, до сих пор не могу поверить, что благодаря мне это чудо появилось на свет. К сожалению, я вижусь с ней гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы: она живет в Эдинбурге с моей бывшей женой. Я собираюсь туда на Новый год.

Майкрофт чувствует укол совести: из-за него Лестрейд не попал к дочери, а изображает его любовника перед его же семьей.

\- А у вас нет с собой ее фотографий? Мои дети выросли, но, как и любая мать, я люблю смотреть на маленьких детей.

\- Их много на телефоне, но там сел аккумулятор, есть одна в записной книжке в пиджаке.

\- Может быть, вы ее принесете? А мы пока переберемся в гостиную. Шерлок, ты себя раскрыл, так что отмалчиваться больше не имеешь права, и не надо на меня так смотреть. Мы посмотрим на вашу дочь, а потом я покажу вам фотографии мальчиков.

\- Мама, - одновременно воскликнули Холмсы, а после воззрились друг на друга, Майкрофт кивнул, уступая Шерлоку. – Это абсолютно бесполезное времяпрепровождения, которое гости терпят только из вежливости.

\- Ну почему же, Шерлок, мне будет интересно посмотреть, - говорит Джон и тут же получает от Шерлока взгляд: «а промолчать ты, конечно же, не мог».

\- Мне тоже, - Лестрейду все еще интересно, как выглядел тот Майкрофт, который ночью ворочался и падал с кровати, а на укоряющий взгляд Майкрофта он отвечает издевательской улыбочкой и вопросительно приподнятыми бровями. С честью выдержав ответный взгляд, от которого любая более впечатлительная личность давно бы валялась в обмороке, уходит за фотографией.

Вещей в комнате уже нет, а все вещи из карманов сложены на прикроватном столике. Лестрейд берет из пачки один никотиновый пластырь и клеит чуть выше запястья, наконец-то минутка в одиночестве, минутка, чтобы подумать.

«Итак, Майкрофт – гей. Сложно представить его с мужчиной, хотя его сложно представить хоть с кем-нибудь, и все же он гей, а, учитывая, что об этом сказал и он сам, и Лидия косвенно подтвердила, видимо были прецеденты. И я в его вкусе. И мне спать с ним в одной кровати. Господи, взять себя в руки, не будет же он ко мне приставать ночью!»

Лестрейд не имел ничего против любителей своего пола, но себя к ним никогда не относил. Обычно его не привлекали мужчины. Майкрофт ему нравился, он был умен, спокоен, логичен, обладал неплохим чувством юмора, но не возбуждал, не вызывал эротического интереса. Хотя, стоит отметить, что Майкрофт вряд ли когда-нибудь закатил бы скандал на пол ночи из-за того, что его партнер:  
1) придя домой после двух дней работы, падая от голода и усталости, зашел на кухню и съел половину бисквитов, лежащих в блюде на столе, не заметив, что они были выложены в виде сердечка;  
2) во время сидения в засаде не ответил на телефонный звонок;  
3) умирая от недостатка сна, отказался от исполнения получасового дифирамба его красоте;  
4) не пришел в ресторан на годовщину, как договаривались, из-за того, что получил ножевое ранение.  
А вот Шерон вполне могла такое устроить, хотя, почему могла, она такое и устраивала.

Вздохнув и взяв фотографию дочери, инспектор, улыбаясь, посмотрел на нее и вышел из комнаты.

***

\- О, Грегори, наконец-то вы вернулись, а мы уж подумали, не заблудились ли вы. Садитесь сюда, - Лидия указывает на диван рядом с собой, с другой стороны от нее расположился доктор, а братья Холмс оккупировали кресла по обе стороны от дивана.

\- Или не сбежал ли ты через черный ход, - Шерлок, видимо, решает пустить все свое умение на то, чтоб его заткнули.

\- Вот фотография, здесь Пенелопе пять лет.

\- Боже, какой ангелочек! Майкрофт, ты ее видел?

\- Нет, к сожалению, пока не видел, - досадное упущение, но ни в досье Лестрейда, ни в личном деле Шерон не было ни одной фотографии дочери.

\- Посмотри, правда, она прелесть? – Лидия передает фото Майкрофту.

На фото инспектор с дочкой, оба смотрят в объектив и улыбаются. Пенелопа сидит на полу, у нее каштановые слегка вьющиеся волосы и темные бездонные папины глаза, ее руки измазаны в краске, а рядом лист бумаги в разноцветных отпечатках. «Рисовала руками», - машинально отмечает про себя Майкрофт. Лестрейд сидит рядом и, приобнимая дочь за плечи одной рукой, другой показывает в объектив, видимо, привлекая внимание. На его щеке красуется зеленый отпечаток детской ладошки. Никогда еще Майкрофт не видел такой умиротворенной улыбки инспектора. «Если бы я уже не был влюблен в этого человека, то, увидев эту фотографию, влюбился бы… нужно будет сделать себе копию».

\- Она и правда чудесная, - Майкрофт передает фото и улыбается, Лестрейд слегка краснеет.

\- А это фотографии моих мальчиков, - говорит Лидия, указывая на массивный альбом, лежащий на ее коленях.

Майкрофт еле заметно морщится: будучи, как и отец, предрасположенным к полноте, в детстве, когда он еще не следил за каждой килокалорией, британское правительство, по его же собственному мнению, был похож на шарик с длинным носом, но мама, по непонятной причине, считает эти фотографии милыми. Шерлока тоже не сильно радует перспектива быть увиденным в детстве: до девяти лет он почти на всех фотографиях куксится, кричит или плачет, ну просто истеричная девочка, а не признанный гений – детектив.

Лидия переворачивает страницы и рассказывает о фотографиях, но Лестрейд ее почти не слушает, он думает, что это неправильно, что так не должно быть, этот розовощекий малыш с длинным носиком улыбается только на самых ранних фотографиях. И где-то в семь лет, судя по словам Лидии, на смену искренней детской улыбке приходит ухмылка, вежливая улыбочка или, что еще хуже, каменное спокойствие. Шерлок наоборот, почти на всех фотографиях выказывает бурю эмоций, правда, почти всегда недовольно-истеричных, ну это ожидаемо, Грегори всегда знал, что младший Холмс, выросший, но не повзрослевший ребенок. Противоположности. «Дети, конечно должны взрослеть, но не так рано как он», - решает инспектор про себя и косится на Майкрофта, который с хмурым видом смотрит на альбом в руках у мамы.

Почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Майкрофт поднимает взгляд.

\- Ты был милым ребенком.

«Он что, издевается?» - Майкрофт выдавливает вежливую улыбку, а в ответ получает широкую и добрую улыбку инспектора, именно такую, какую так долго хотел увидеть, направленную в свой адрес. – Спасибо.

Джон тоже не особенно прислушивается к Лидии, он смотрит на Шерлока на фотографиях и перед собой. Вырос, вытянулись черты лица, из симпатичного мальчика он превратился в очень изящного мужчину, остался все такой же непосредственный и искренний, а Майкрофт, видимо, уже тогда тренировал выражение лица для должности «Верховный Правитель Всея Мира» - у кирпичной стены мимика богаче будет. «Возможно, это не плохо, что Шерлок не принимает сильно близко к сердцу смерти людей, которые не смог предотвратить, это позволяет ему оставаться собой».

\- Джон, что ты там увидел, что так умиленно улыбаешься? – Шерлок за несколько мгновений огибает диван и заглядывает через плечо матери. - Мое десятилетие, я просил скелет человека или хотя бы макет, но в натуральную величину, а мне подарили велосипед.

\- И что ты с ним сделал?

\- Разобрал и попытался сделать скелет, не получилось, - Шерлок протягивает руки, ловко перехватывает альбом и прячет его за спиной. - Мама, тебе не кажется, что наш с Майкрофтом «час позора» пора прекратить?

\- Шерлок, как невоспитанно, я просто хотела показать вашим спутникам, какие милые вы были в детстве. Ну ладно, кто-нибудь хочет бренди? Джон? Грегори? Хорошо, Майкрофт, пожалуйста, поухаживай за гостями... Мне можешь не наливать, я сегодня слегка утомилась и лягу пораньше.

Пожелав спокойной ночи доктору и инспектору, она целует сыновей и выходит из комнаты, оставив «пары» наедине.

Глава 4

\- Оказывается, гении тоже когда-то были детьми, кто бы мог подумать? – Лестрейд подмигивает Уотсону, забирает у Майкрофта стаканы и садится рядом с доктором, передавая ему один. – Возможно даже, ничто человеческое им не чуждо.

\- Лестрейд, в следующий раз, когда решишь пошутить, дай нам знак, чтоб мы поняли, - Шерлоку не нравится, что инспектор сидит рядом с Джоном, улыбается Джону, разговаривает с Джоном. У Лестрейда есть Майкрофт, пусть лезет к нему, а Джон только его, Шерлока. Удивительно, что Грегори еще ничего не понял. Его брат не просто неровно дышит к инспектору, он дышит тяжело, возбужденно и свесив на сторону язык. Шерлок усмехается, представив такое выражение лица у брата.

Шерлок - гениальный детектив, он прекрасно понимает, что неадекватен в своем собственническом отношении к Джону, но он впервые обрел настолько близкого для себя человека и не собирается его терять. Шерлок привык подавлять нормальные человеческие реакции тела, и, несмотря на то, что он находит Джона физически привлекательным, его вполне могли бы устроить отношения на уровне "друзья-коллеги". Но Джон, как и остальные люди, не пренебрегает физиологическими потребностями на благо работы мозга. Так что Джон может уйти к кому-нибудь, с кем его будет связывать не только дружба, но это абсолютно неприемлемо для Шерлока.

Шерлок мог быть в одиночестве, отсутствие кого-либо рядом никогда не печалило его - гораздо лучше, когда никакие «близкие отношения» не отвлекают от работы. Обычные люди настолько забивают голову бытовыми проблемами, что теряют способность думать о чем-либо еще. А потом появился Джон, и все убеждения полетели к черту, ведь он больше не был один. В слаженном механизме жизни Шерлока появилась еще пара деталей, механизм чуть изменился, но работать стал даже лучше.

На месте преступления нападки Донован и Андерсона больше не отвлекали, ему зачастую даже не нужно было им отвечать, потому что отвечал Джон, лицо которого всегда становилось очень жестким, когда кто-нибудь оскорблял Шерлока. Во время расследования, когда его нужно было прикрыть, рядом был Джон, который не только мог вызвать подкрепление, если это было нужно (да и когда не нужно тоже), но и прикрыть его сам, даже рискуя собственной. И, даже в мучительные часы вынужденного безделья, которые раньше сводили его с ума, доводя до наркотиков, алкоголя и опасных для жизни экспериментов, отныне рядом был Джон. Джон, с которым можно разговаривать, которого можно раздражать, наблюдая его реакцию, можно взламывать его блог и читать записи о «самом гениальном детективе» или слушать его ворчание по поводу того, что думает доктор о частях мертвых тел в их кухне. Больше не было так ужасающе скучно.

Шерлок не был героем, а Джон им был. Когда они расследовали дело о китайских контрабандистах, Джон спас и Сару, и Шерлока, несмотря на то, что сам был привязан к стулу. Правда то, что он сбил направление стрелы и попал в нападавшего (а не в Шерлока или в стену) - чистая случайность. Шерлок не спорил с автоматами, потому что не видел в этом смысла, Джон спорил, правда, смысла в этом тоже не было, но со стороны выглядело забавно. Джон мило выглядел в свитерах, хотя мило - слишком плоское слово, он выглядел уютно, по-домашнему. Он ни на минуту не прекращал уютно выглядеть, даже когда месяц назад увидел, что убийца, за которым они гнались, развернулся и навел пистолет на Шерлока. Джон прострелил этому парню кисть руки, а уже через секунду заботливо интересовался все ли с Шерлоком в порядке.

Шерлок не уверен, что снова сможет остаться один, и это одно из тех немногих утверждений, которые он не собирается проверять экспериментальным путем. Итог: доктору необходимо удовлетворять физиологические потребности, у Шерлока такой необходимости нет, но к доктору его определенно тянет. Задача: полностью исключить вероятность того, что Джон бросит его ради другого человека. Решение: сложно. Он не был опытным соблазнителем, если уж на то пошло, он вообще соблазнителем не был. Схемы, выкладки, планы строились и рушились в его голове. Он не мог найти решения.

Из сегодняшней реакции Джона, во время беседы с мамой, Шерлок понял, что у Джона, вероятно, был сексуальный опыт с мужчинами или мужчиной. Теперь, чтобы выстраивать дальнейшую линию поведения, требовалось выяснить, считает ли Джон Шерлока сексуально привлекательным.

\- Джон, Лестрейд сказал, что Майкрофт был милым ребенком, а я?

\- Конечно, Шерлок, я считаю, что все дети очень милые, – Джон не понимает смысла вопроса: конечно Шерлок в детстве выглядел мило. Да и людей, наверное, так, как сейчас, не доставал.

Шерлок еле слышно хмыкает, он и не рассчитывал на такое легкое решение задачи. Признаться самому? Конечно, было бы проще. К тому же, с новой информацией об ориентации Джона, очень мала вероятность, что ему откажут. Но разве так поступают гениальные детективы, не ищущие легких путей? Шерлок решает проверить неконтролируемую психогенную реакцию доктора.

\- Эта удавка меня раздражает, - убедившись, что Майкрофт и Лестрейд поглощены беседой, и на него смотрит только Джон, Шерлок медленно развязывает галстук и, закрыв глаза, тянет его с одной стороны, одновременно проводя языком по верхней губе, чуть приоткрывает глаза, желая увидеть реакцию Джона, и возмущенно распахивает их. Джон сидит, отвернувшись, и спокойно разговаривает с инспектором.

Шерлок понимает, что идея закрыть глаза была не самой лучшей, потому что теперь он не знает, в какой именно момент доктор отвернулся. В любом случае, подобные реакции слишком индивидуальны, чтобы делать выводы даже на основе отрицательного результата.

\- Я наверх, раз мама ушла, нет больше необходимости портить себе жизнь и сидеть посреди этого ужаса, - Шерлок резко встает с кресла и выходит из гостиной. Нужно придумать схему, которая поможет Джону осознать, что ему не найти другого человека, с которым ему будет не скучно; человека, который будет заставлять адреналин раз за разом выбрасываться в кровь, наполняя жизнь так необходимой доктору опасностью.

Майкрофт провожает брата взглядом, отмечая, что тот взволнован, но решает обдумать эту информацию потом и возвращается к беседе с инспектором. Старший Холмс доволен: наконец-то он не обсуждает с Грегори рабочие вопросы, не осведомляется о Шерлоке, а просто разговаривает.

\- … и в этот момент премьер-министр Японии… Джон, с тобой все в порядке? Ты сильно покраснел.

\- Да, спасибо, просто здесь жарковато. Продолжай, Майкрофт, со мной все хорошо.

Конечно он покраснел: Шерлок только что чуть стриптиз не начал показывать! Джон усиленно обдумывает, зачем детективу понадобилось так эротично снимать галстук? К сожалению, в его абсолютно обычной голове ответ не находится. Потому что, если бы Джон не знал Шерлока, а точнее не знал об его асексуальности, он бы подумал, что Шерлок к нему клеится. Потому что были причины это подозревать:  
1\. Постоянные просьбы Шерлока вытащить что-то из карманов, находящихся в тот момент на самом Шерлоке.  
2\. Постоянное вторжение в его, Джоново, личное пространство. Шерлок в последнее время часто подходил к нему слишком близко. В кафе, куда они заходили поесть, Шерлок садился практически вплотную к Джону, да и вообще постоянно был как-то излишне рядом.  
3\. Срыв всех (на самом деле всего пяти) свиданий, которые были у Джона за последние три месяца. Он сбежал из кинотеатра от Джессики, потому что Шерлок отправил сообщение «Мне нужна твоя помощь». О боги, какие картины только не рисовало воспаленное воображение доктора, но оказалось, что Шерлоку необходимо, чтобы кто-то подержал одну пробирку на весу во время эксперимента. Джоанна не оценила появление единственного консультирующего детектива в ресторане. Хотя, может быть, ей просто не понравилось то, что Шерлок сообщил ей, а заодно и всем посетителям, что она предпочитает жесткий секс (ооочень жесткий секс). С остальными произошло примерно то же самое.

Не то чтобы Джон против перехода отношений со своим соседом на другой уровень, только он знает, что это невозможно, а потому, на все подобные выходки реагирует одинаково: громкими криками в адрес гениального сыщика. Джон прекрасно помнит, что секс с мужчинами может быть очень даже неплох, именно поэтому контролировать свою «не заинтересованность» по отношению к привлекательному соседу становится все сложнее. Когда-нибудь он просто не выдержит… И, в зависимости от того, как именно он «не выдержит», ему придется искать новую квартиру или, Джон косится на Майкрофта, бежать из страны. Он пытается взять себя в руки и успокоиться: может Шерлок всегда так снимает галстук, откуда простому военному врачу знать о привычках раздевания гениальных детективов. Воображение с готовностью предоставляет картинку полного разоблачения, и Джон понимает, что снова начинает краснеть.  
Лестрейд смеется, Джон начинает смеяться вслед за ним, хотя понятия не имеет о чем вообще идет разговор.

\- Майкрофт, я так понимаю, талант парламентера у тебя в крови.

\- Ох, не стоит меня захваливать. В моей работе тоже случались казусы, особенно поначалу. Могу, например, рассказать, как однажды «сел в лужу», если вы с Джоном пообещаете никому не рассказывать, – Майкрофт обаятельно улыбается. - Мне было девятнадцать, я был одним из младших дипломатов, состоявших при парламенте. Мои первые переговоры были с представителем Турции. Увидев, что к нему прислали новичка, он был разочарован и даже не скрывал этого, но, в процессе переговоров, его мнение о моих способностях повысилось, и он пригласил меня на ужин к себе домой. Это был признак доверия и уважения, и я был горд собой. Во время ужина в компании его жены и взрослой дочери подали блюдо… сейчас не вспомню названия, но, сказать, что оно было острым, значит ничего не сказать. Я даже начал серьезно обдумывать, удастся ли врачам спасти мое горло. К счастью, хозяин понял, что произошло, и кинулся наливать мне воду и извиняться. Говорить я не мог, поэтому кивал ему, что все хорошо, после пятнадцатого извинения я опять кивнул и для убедительности показал большой палец, подразумевая «не волнуйтесь все в порядке, еще пара литров воды и, возможно, я смогу разговаривать». Хозяин отреагировал совсем не так, как я ожидал, он начал кричать, периодически переходя с английского на турецкий, чтоб я убирался и чтоб духа моего в его доме больше не было. Меня выставили, и я долго не мог понять причину. Как я узнал позднее, в Турции знак «большой палец вверх» считается крайне оскорбительным, а если его воспроизвести в присутствии женщин, могут даже избить. После этого случая я проштудировал все особенности этикета разных стран и больше в такие ситуации не попадал.

\- Значит, наша служба и опасна и трудна… - подмечает Лестрейд.

\- Кто бы говорил, – они оба смеются.

Раздается звонок телефона Майкрофта и он, извинившись, отходит в сторону, тихо обсуждая что-то с невидимым собеседником. Лестрейд с Джоном разговаривают об аллергической реакции Пенелопы на мармелад. О своей дочери Грег может говорить часами, неважно с кем и не важно насколько эта тема интересна собеседнику, но Джон не против этого. В конце концов, не о преступлениях же говорить, а кроме этого (и братьев Холмс, разумеется) ничего общего у них и нет особо.

\- … вот почему это, скорее всего, аллергия на красители, а не на сам мармелад, но лучше все-таки обратиться к врачу и провести анализы. Если я прав, то девочке можно будет есть эти сладости хоть тоннами, только нужно будет выбирать бесцветные или с натуральными красителями.

\- Спасибо, Джон.

\- Простите, что оставил вас, дела государственной важности. Кстати, могу посоветовать отличного врача… Грегори, не нужно испепелять меня взглядом! Его услуги ты оплатишь сам.

\- Хм, спасибо, Майкрофт.

Лестрейд удивлен: Майкрофт оказался интересным собеседником, и разговор с ним вовсе не напоминал допрос, как это было, когда они сталкивались по работе или из-за Шерлока. Хороший бренди, приятная беседа с интересным человеком…в смысле людьми, Джон ведь тоже здесь.  
Неожиданно даже для себя инспектор зевает: все-таки это был тяжелый день.

\- Прости, Грег, я веду себя негостеприимно. Ты устал, а я этого не заметил, что, кстати, само по себе странно. Думаю, тебе лучше пойти лечь спать.

Как и любой человек сидящий на постоянной диете, Майкрофт недоволен собственным телосложением, поэтому и пытается выбрать из двух вариантов: тоже пойти спать, и тогда ему придется раздеваться перед инспектором (потому что переодеваться второй раз в уборной уже просто смешно), или остаться и надеяться, что, к тому моменту, как он решит пойти спать, Грегори уже уснет. Но, если нет, тогда сеанс стриптиза для одного человека ему провести все же придется. Остановившись на первом варианте, Майкрофт добавляет:

\- Я тоже пойду, завтра много дел.

Джон встает с кресла:

\- Раз вы меня покидаете, то я тоже спать.

***

Зайдя в их с Шерлоком комнату, Джон обнаруживает, что Шерлок уже полуголый взъерошенный и, явно над чем-то задумавшийся, стоит у кровати. Джон краснеет, отводит взгляд и подходит к шкафу, где лежит его пижама.

\- Шерлок, отомри, твое изваяние «скульптура самому себе» вряд ли поспособствует нормальному отдыху, по крайней мере, моему.

\- Оу, ты вернулся, общество этих… социально приемлемых личностей так тебе понравилось, что ты решил отправиться спать меньше чем через полчаса после того, как я ушел?

Шерлок в растерянности: как такое возможно? Где в мире справедливость? Его мозг мог просчитать самые сложные комбинации, составить план по поимке даже самых гениальных преступников (в этом целиком и полностью убедился Джим Морриарти, хотя вряд ли он расскажет об этом рыбам, а, учитывая, что других собеседников на дне Темзы не найдешь, об этом никто не узнает). Но он не может придумать простейший план по соблазнению простейшего доктора. Ну, может и не самого простейшего, думает Шерлок, когда оборачивается и видит то, что заставляет его уверенность в контроле над собой сильно пошатнуться.

Шрам на левом плече, он ожидал его увидеть, Шерлок отлично представляет, как выглядят шрамы от пулевых ранений, здесь ничего удивительного нет, но то, что находится правее шрама, заставляет Шерлока сглотнуть появившуюся слюну и на полминуты перестать дышать. От левой до правой лопатки тянется вытатуированная надпись, видимо, на фарси: «وفادار در تلو خوردن»*. Каждый раз, когда Уотсон движется, напрягая мышцы спины, надпись ходит волнами. Шерлок вспоминает, как нужно дышать и, пытаясь сохранить спокойный голос, интересуется:

\- Хм, у тебя есть татуировка?

Джон, который переодевается автоматически, думая о том, как у взрослого мужчины может быть телосложение изящного подростка, вопроса не слышит.

\- Джон?

\- А? Что? Прости, задумался.

\- Татуировка?

\- Что «татуировка»? А, эта! Мне ее набили в Афганистане, она означает «верный в беде», только на фарси. Это…

\- Девиз медицинского корпуса королевской армии, я знаю, я видел герб с надписью у тебя на чашке. Не думал, что ты любишь татуировки.

Ради справедливости можно сказать, что Шерлок и про себя не думал, что ему нравятся столь примитивные украшения тела. Оказывается, нравятся. Вернее даже, одна конкретная нравится абсолютно точно.

\- Да нет, не очень, просто… Я поставил на ноги двух сержантов американского десанта, черт, одного из них пришлось зашивать возле перевернутого танка, под аккомпанемент выстрелов. Когда их выписывали, мне как раз дали увольнительную, и эти сержанты потащили меня отмечать их спасение. У них было много татуировок, и, узнав, что у меня нет ни одной, решили, что подарят мне ее за спасение. Я был уже порядочно пьян, поэтому особо не сопротивлялся. Нашли местного, который делает татуировки, и попросили набить этот девиз. Правда не учли, что местный на английском только разговаривает, да и то с грехом пополам, а читать и писать вообще не умеет… ну и он, недолго думая, набил на фарси.

\- Ясно, «верный в беде»… тебе подходит, - Шерлок разворачивается и скрывается в ванной.

Пока ванна занята, Джон натягивает пижамную рубашку, проверяет сообщения в блоге и отвечает Гарри, что счастлив, что они помирились с Кларой, и очень рад, что его подарок ей понравился.

Шерлок, вернувшись из ванной, ложится на кровать и, свернувшись калачиком, утыкается носом в стенку.

Когда Джон выходит из ванны (уже умывшийся и морально готовый ко сну с Шерлоком в одной кровати), он видит, что гениальный детектив так и лежит в той же позе. Что ж, ему остается только надеяться, что он сможет поместиться на оставшемся куске кровати.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

\- …

\- Мог бы хоть ответить.

***

Ночью Джон резко просыпается от того, что кто-то толкает его в бок, мгновенно открыв глаза, он видит, что Шерлок ворочается и что-то шепчет. В этот момент Шерлок поворачивается к нему лицом, и Джон понимает, что его сосед спит, и, судя по всему, снится ему кошмар. Уотсон впервые видит у своего друга такое страдальческое выражение лица. Шерлока трясет. Джон приобнимает его за плечи и пытается упокоить:

\- Шерлок, проснись, все хорошо, Шерлок…

Но гениальный детектив не успокаивается, а вновь начинает ворочаться, правда, на этот раз, сползая по Джоновой шее вниз и устраивая голову у него на груди. Чуть позже Шерлок, судя по дыханию, проваливается в глубокий сон. Джон вскоре засыпает, убаюканный размеренным дыханием. Он не может видеть лица Шерлока, возможно зря, потому что Шерлок ухмыляется.

Глава 5

\- Бедный Джон, мой брат часто ведет себя невоспитанно, и сейчас, видимо, решил испортить своему соседу праздники.

\- С чего ты взял? – инспектор еще не видел ни одного человека, который мог бы объяснить поведение младшего Холмса. Хотя удивляться нечему: это же Майкрофт – великий и ужасный, но все-таки было интересно.

\- Шерлок весь вечер был взвинчен, после ухода мамы быстро ретировался, значит, ему нужно поставить какой-то эксперимент или что-то обдумать. Никаких дел, насколько мне известно, а, поверь, мне известно, у него сейчас нет. Значит, скорее всего, эксперимент, а это не то, что радует людей в предрождественскую ночь… Тем более зная эксперименты моего брата. В придачу ко всему, он наверняка попросит Джона в чем-то помочь, гению нужны слушатели, иначе все бессмысленно.

\- В таком случае я готов с тобой согласиться, «бедный Джон», - улыбаясь, отвечает инспектор. - Где бы мне найти в свой отдел человека, который сможет расшифровывать для меня и моих людей поступки этого гениального-но-не-понятного-детектива?

\- Не так много шансов, что тебе это удастся, но, в очень крайних случаях, можешь обращаться ко мне, во-первых, после этого Рождества я у тебя в долгу, кстати я очень не люблю быть кому-то должен, может в твою честь назовут улицу и мы в расчете? Я так и думал, что ты откажешься. Во-вторых, если Шерлок окончательно тебя достанет, ты можешь отказаться вести с ним дела, а заставлять я не буду, опять же, потому что я у тебя в долгу.

\- Хорошо, буду иметь в виду. Только знаешь, Майкрофт, я же абсолютную правду сказал: моя обязанность - оберегать жизни людей, и если, для того чтобы это лучше получалось, мне придется выслушивать оскорбления и пить успокоительное, что ж, значит, так тому и быть.

Майкрофт мысленно делает пометку доходчиво объяснить Шерлоку, что если он доведет Лестрейда до больницы, то будет сложно найти другого инспектора, который будет сотрудничать с Шерлоком. Диммок, например, несмотря на «я все сделаю» больше ни разу сам не обращался.

\- Майкрофт, если ты не против, я бы сходил в душ.

\- Да, конечно, полотенца найдешь в шкафчике слева от душа, зубная щетка и бритва на полке под зеркалом. Я найду тебе пижаму.

\- У тебя что, склад новых бритв и щеток?

\- Нет, подготовился на всякий случай. Правда, я был уверен, что тебя привезут с багажом, но там их могло не быть, учитывая, что собирался ты, скорее всего, в последний момент.

\- Хм, в этом мире есть хоть что-то, чего ты не знаешь?

\- Грегори, ни один человек в этом мире не знает всего, но я о многом догадываюсь. Ты вроде бы хотел в душ?

Дверь в ванную комнату закрылась. Майкрофт думает о том, что Лестрейд даже не догадывается, сколько всего знает британское правительство о простом инспекторе Скотленд-Ярда. Сначала это было просто наблюдение, такой же пункт сбора информации, как чтение личного досье, через него проходили все, включая того же Диммока или Уотсона. Шерлок отправил за решетку большое количество, иногда очень опасных, людей, а оскорбил или обидел в разы больше, так что кто-то должен был следить, чтобы никто из тех, кто может ему мстить, не добрался до брата. У инспектора Лестрейда было идеальное досье, это уже показалось странным, с таким богатым опытом в полиции ни одного промаха? Майкрофт решил присмотреться к этому человеку, ведь он достаточно хорошо знал человеческую психологию, чтобы подозревать, что когда что-то слишком хорошо, это, скорее всего, плохо. Наблюдение усилили – безрезультатно.

Грегори Лестрейд - полицейский до мозга костей. Любое нарушение закона, даже незначительное, дается ему с большим трудом, и он может пойти на него только если знает, что это во благо, как например то, что он делится закрытой информацией с Шерлоком. Но, если он узнает, что закрытая информация по какому-то делу известна Майкрофту, он исходит бессильной злобой. Он бы посадил Майкрофта в тюрьму, если бы это было ему под силу.

Грегори Лестрейд – хороший человек до мозга костей. Майкрофт видел этому подтверждения. Однажды инспектор, чуть не падающий от усталости после ночного дежурства, помогал избитому парню (который несколько часов валялся на улице, но к нему так никто и не подошел), добраться до больницы, и сам заполнил протокол о нападении, и сам расследовал это дело. А потом несколько раз навещал парня в больнице. Каждые выходные Лестрейд ходил в магазин за продуктами для шестидесятилетней соседки, которая, в общем-то, могла бы сходить сама, если бы постоянно не жаловалась инспектору на плохое самочувствие, даже когда оно было нормальным. И, наконец, инспектор повесил себе на шею самую невероятную головную боль из всех возможных - Шерлока Холмса, потому что это могло спасти человеческие жизни.

Майкрофт работал в гадюшнике, который назывался большая политика, где могли продать и купить собственную родню, где царила ложь и бюрократия. Он сам не заметил, как наблюдения за объектом превратились в просмотр успокаивающего видео. Некоторые ведь отдыхают, смотря на аквариумных рыбок, а Майкрофт отдыхал, глядя на человека, который всегда поступает правильно.

Старший Холмс с удивлением смотрит на инспектора, выходящего из ванной в одном полотенце. Быстро подходит к шкафу и достает пижаму.

\- Вот возьми, я видимо, слишком задумался.

\- Ну, учитывая то, о каких проблемах ты обычно думаешь, мне уже стыдно, что я тебя отвлек, – инспектор улыбается, забирая у британского правительства пижаму.

\- Если ты не против, мне тоже необходимо освежиться, - Майкрофт берет из шкафа вторую пижаму и глазами просит инспектора отодвинуться от двери.

Инспектор переодевается и наконец-то додумывается осмотреть комнату, в которой находится уже третий раз за сегодняшний вечер. Хотя осматривать-то в принципе нечего: комната настолько безликая, насколько это вообще возможно, ну, за исключением кровати, конечно. Мебель простая качественная функциональная… и все, больше в комнате ничего нет, никаких фотографий, никаких мелочей, которые могли бы дать намек на то, кем является хозяин. В гардероб и ящики стола он, конечно, не заглядывал, но ему кажется, что там идеальный порядок и, скорее всего, ничего личного, кроме зонтика в шкафу, который он увидел, когда Майкрофт доставал пижаму.

Инспектору приходилось по работе встречаться с британским правительством в серых кабинетах, но это же работа, а здесь дом. Может у Майкрофта мания преследования и, до прихода инспектора, он убрал все личные вещи? Инспектор усмехнулся, даже без гениальных дедуктивных способностей ясно, что в комнату ходят слуги, может зайти и Лидия, и отсутствие личных вещей вызовет ненужные вопросы. Если квартира или квартиры, в которых он живет, выглядят также, то инспектор ему искренне сочувствует.

И, кроме того, ему пришлось просить кого-то изображать своего любовника перед собственной матерью, у него что, совсем никого нет? Это странно, в отличие от собственного брата, Майкрофт не был асоциальной, а наоборот очень обаятельной личностью, а, как выяснилось сегодня вечером, еще и интересным собеседником.

\- Инспектор! – Лестрейд вздрагивает. Оказывается все это время, он стоял перед кроватью, сжимая в руках полотенце. Майкрофт уже вернулся из ванной и теперь стоит рядом, с тревогой его разглядывая: – Прости, что напугал, но на свое имя ты не отзывался. И, кстати, как моя кровать заставляет тебя уже второй раз за вечер впасть в ступор, для меня загадка.

\- Нет, я просто задумался… не о кровати.

\- И что же терзает тебя в законные выходные? У тебя же сейчас ни одного серьезного нераскрытого дела. Прости, мне кажется, или ты действительно удивляешься, что я это знаю?

\- Я не удивляюсь, вообще-то я негодую. Задумался? Да так… хотел тебя спросить, какие планы на завтра? На всякий случай быть готовым.

\- Утром приедет Антея с твоими вещами, днем по желанию можешь осмотреть поместье или съездить посмотреть город, да, я помню, я говорил, что без машины, но раз уж ты согласился мне помочь, в поместье есть две маминых, здесь меньше часа езды до Гастингса.

Инспектор думает, что поездка в город - неплохая идея, заодно можно отделаться от Майкрофта и присмотреть ему подарок. Все-таки с этим человеком он отмечает Рождество, правда, что подарить британскому правительству, он даже не догадывается.

\- Кстати, подарки!? Я же без подарков, это не красиво.

\- Почему «кстати»? Так как мы - пара, подарки, которые я подготовил, будут от нас обоих. Это логично, в открытках уже подписано твое имя.

\- У тебя что, есть суперсекретное устройство по остановке времени? Когда ты все успеваешь?

\- Просто умею грамотно распределять время. Ты собираешься ложиться или будешь стоять? В таком случае отойди, я устал, меня избили, и я хочу спать.

Вот теперь Лестрейд действительно впадает в ступор, глядя на кровать, в которой он будет спать с человеком нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, которому он, возможно, нравится, который может превратить его жизнь в ад даже не особенно напрягаясь… «в доме, который построил Джон», почему в стрессовой ситуации в голову обязательно лезет всякая фигня?

Майкрофт, уже лежа у стены, говорит, не открывая глаза:

\- Когда будешь ложиться, выключи свет и полотенце, которое ты, кстати, все еще держишь в руках, брось, пожалуйста, в корзину для белья в ванной, спокойной ночи.

Лестрейд мысленно чертыхается, заносит полотенце в ванную и, выключив свет, ложится на кровать с краю, как можно дальше от Майкрофта. Пять минут инспектор разглядывает потолок, потом переворачивается на бок, понимает, что так неудобно, и переворачивается на живот, потом на другой бок, поймав себя на том, что разглядывает профиль спящего, он надеется, Майкрофта, снова ложится на спину, затем решает, что на животе была самая удобная поза, начинает переворачиваться снова и падает с кровати.

\- Грег, если решишь остаться на полу, возьми, пожалуйста, одеяло и подушку, потому что там чуть сквозит. И жестко.

\- Очень смешно, – инспектор снова ложится в кровать, на этот раз подальше от края и сразу на живот.

\- Я думаю, это совсем не смешно, чего ты боишься?

\- Ничего, просто …

\- Если ничего, тогда спи, чего я точно не собираюсь делать, так это приставать к тебе во сне.

Инспектор снова переворачивается на спину, потом на бок…

\- Тебе что, надо колыбельную спеть, чтобы ты заснул?

Лестрейд что-то недовольно бурчит, закрывает глаза и, действительно, скоро засыпает. Майкрофт засыпает лишь спустя полчаса, лежа и слушая дыхание Грегори, он отключается где-то между мыслями о том, что инспектор забавно прихрапывает, и что нужно поменять представителя в одной из стран южной Африки, потому что этот явно с обязанностями не справляется.  
Глава 6

Если бы утренний свет имел персонификацию, он бы очень удивился, заглянув в спальню британского правительства в утро сочельника. Инспектор Скотленд Ярда Грегори Лестрейд, спящий на животе, слюнявит подушку, а британское правительство в лице Майкрофта Холмса, тоже, кстати, спящего на животе, слюнявит спину инспектора. К счастью или нет, в этот момент один из мобильных телефонов, лежащих на столе, вибрирует, получив сообщение, и слегка проезжается по столу.

Майкрофт открывает глаза, очень кстати для него самого оказалась привычка просыпаться сразу без переходных стадий. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, он, мысленно чертыхнувшись, аккуратно перекладывает себя на другую сторону кровати. Как бы он объяснил свое месторасположение, если бы Лестрейд проснулся раньше, он не знает, и справедливо подозревает, что указание на то, что он спал и за своими действиями не следил, его бы не спасло. Святая вера инспектора, и к слову сказать, не только его, что Майкрофт Холмс может контролировать все, вплоть до солнечных затмений, его забавляла, но имела мало общего с реальностью. Конечно, он не может контролировать солнечные затмения, просто он может сделать так, чтобы все свято верили в обратное.

Стараясь не разбудить спящего инспектора, Майкрофт выбирается из кровати, смотрит сообщение, и, прихватив из шкафа свежий костюм, скрывается в ванной. Закончив с приведением себя в надлежащий вид, он смотрит на блаженно спящего в его кровати Лестрейда. Этот вид заставляет его губы растянуться в улыбке. Открыв верхний ящик стола, он берет оттуда небольшую коробочку и направляется к выходу из комнаты.

Чуда не случилось, и мама успела перехватить Антею до того, как он спустился. Теперь его правая рука, подвергнутая допросу, который мама обычно называла милой беседой, слегка покраснев, сидит в гостиной и пытается ничего незначащими фразами «уйти с линии огня».

\- Конечно, миссис Холмс, я тоже рада за мистера Холмса и за его брата, да, вы правы, инспектор очень симпатичный мужчина. К сожалению, мы с ним не очень хорошо знакомы, но я точно знаю, что он – отличный профессионал.

На самом деле Антея находится в легком недоумении относительно инспектора. Во-первых, как этот, в общем, не самый глупый на планете человек может не понимать, что им заинтересовался Майкрофт Холмс? Во-вторых, во время вчерашнего посещения квартиры Лестрейда, Антея обнаружила в ящике с носками двадцать четыре носка без пары. Куда инспектор дел другие двадцать четыре носка, оставалось для Антеи загадкой. Хвала богам, там же лежало несколько еще закрытых упаковок, которые она и взяла.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, - с облегчением выдыхает Антея, едва завидев начальника, входящего в комнату.

\- Доброе утро, дамы. Мама, я надеюсь, ты хорошо отдохнула?

\- Спасибо, Майкрофт, чувствую себя превосходно. Антея мне рассказывает о Грегори, я же почти ничего про него не знаю…

\- Мама, я могу предложить тебе почитать его досье, если хочешь, но сейчас мне придется украсть у тебя мою помощницу.

Антея с благодарностью смотрит на Майкрофта и поднимается из кресла. Познакомившись с мамулей Холмс, она в полной мере поняла, в кого пошли братья. Правда, в отличие от своих чад, эта женщина была милой, обаятельной и очень улыбчивой. Она хорошо умела слушать, более того, она умела вся обращаться в слух и дружелюбную улыбку, и лишь в конце разговора собеседник понимал, что за полчаса он успел пересказать этой женщине всю свою биографию.

\- Неужели государственные дела не могут подождать пару дней? Ох, надеюсь, хоть Шерлок не найдет себе никакого расследования. Хорошо, я вас оставлю и схожу дать Алисе некоторые уточнения насчет завтрака.

\- Уточнения? Если ты по поводу времени, то Грегори еще спит, и я не знаю, во сколько он проснется….

\- Нет, милый, я по поводу того, что Джон пьет утром чай, а Грегори черный кофе без сахара, и, кстати, по поводу досье, я его уже прочла. И не надо так смотреть на Антею, девочка ни в чем не виновата, досье мне предоставил другой человек. Как я могу определиться с праздничным меню, если не знаю вкусы гостей? Зато, теперь я точно знаю, что бисквиты следует сделать шоколадные, – развернувшись, Лидия покидает гостиную.

Майкрофт провожает ее взглядом, после чего разворачивается к Антее.

\- Вещи в чемодане, в холле, правда я не решилась взять его старое пальто, которое нашла в квартире, учитывая не лучшее его состояние, инспектор рискует подхватить пневмонию.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, Антея, что-то еще?

\- Ваш человек в Северной Корее сообщает, что никаких кардинальных действий до назначенной с вами встречи не планируется. Он считает, что пока волноваться не о чем. По другим направлениям новой информации нет.

\- Шофер, который привез инспектора, кажется Ричард, он ведь работает на нас всего несколько месяцев?

\- Да, три месяца. Мистер Холмс, я понимаю, что вчера это была очень грубая ошибка с его стороны, но, перед тем, как что-то решать, я бы советовала вам ознакомиться с его личным делом. Он, конечно, не самый умный человек на этой планете, но он может починить практически любую неисправность и в вождении он – ас.

\- Так это он тот самый бывший гонщик, ушедший из спорта после крупного скандала с допингом? Проследи, чтобы ему выделили партнера с умением пользоваться головой, не только с целью ей улыбаться. Если это все, то на ближайшие сутки ты свободна. Учитывая, что, если ничего не случится, мы увидимся только после Рождества, можешь положить эту коробочку под елку и открыть завтра, - Майкрофт достает из кармана небольшой футляр, перевязанный лентой, и протягивает его помощнице.

Антея берет подарок и, улыбнувшись в ответ, передает ему папку лежащую на столе: 

\- У меня для вас тоже есть кое-что.

Майкрофт просматривает бумаги, потом вздыхает и еще раз пересматривает их. Конечно же, он знал, что на него готовится покушение, но, по его сведениям, часом Х была назначена новогодняя ночь, даже некоторые телохранители, работающие в этот день, были уже подкуплены. Как они успели перенести планы на другой день, и так быстро подготовиться? Хорошо, что он, как всегда, не ослаблял контроля и приказал Антее следить.

\- Надеюсь, вы не против того, что я действовала самостоятельно? Они поменяли планы в последний момент, и я не хотела вас беспокоить. Вся охрана сейчас заменена на людей, которых готовили для нового года. Все подробности в отчете. Протокол снятия показаний с главного инициатора покушения там же. Досье охраны, если вас оно интересует - на флешке, вложенной в кармашек папки.

\- Спасибо, Антея, все выполнено отлично. Но на будущее: если бы я сразу узнал об этом, - Майкрофт демонстративно поднимает папку: - Был бы шанс вычислить, кто же подсказал мистеру Стилсону эту идею. Впрочем, шанс и сейчас есть, я займусь этим сегодня днем.

\- Извините, мистер Холмс, в следующий раз я обязательно доложу вам сразу. Вы считаете, что кто-то за ним стоит? – Антея понимает, что, если старший Холмс прав, это была ошибка, очень грубая ошибка с ее стороны. Это был первый столь серьезный промах в ее работе. Оставалось надеяться, что ее начальнику даже сейчас удастся поймать оборванные ниточки, ведущие к кукловоду.

\- Конечно, несмотря на его способности, сам бы он этот план никогда не разработал, особенно часть с неожиданным переносом операции. В будущем, я хотел бы избежать подобного ведения дел за моей спиной, но сейчас, кажется, я понимаю твои мотивы, хотя они и беспочвенны, – Майкрофт не злится на помощницу, которая, видимо, очень надеялась на то, что у ее шефа наконец-то наладится личная жизнь, но, именно из-за этого, сегодня придется работать, много работать. Он утешающее улыбается девушке: – Счастливого Рождества, Антея. Я думаю, увидимся завтра вечером.

\- Счастливого Рождества, мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт идет провожать помощницу до дверей машины. Вернувшись домой, он с удивлением обнаруживает ждущую у дверей маму. Ему даже удается не вздрогнуть, благодаря собственной выдержке.

\- Майкрофт, дорогой, я так понимаю, ты сегодня на весь день запрешься в кабинете? Можешь не оправдываться, просто я хотела с тобой поговорить, и лучше это сделать сейчас, чем потом просить Шерлока взломать замок твоей двери.

\- Хорошо, мама, но сначала, с твоего позволения, я отнесу чемодан Грега наверх.

\- Позвать Геркулеса или кого-нибудь из твоей охраны?

\- Не стоит, думаю, что с несколькими упакованными комплектами одежды я справлюсь и сам, кроме того, это полезно для фигуры. Я скоро вернусь.

Захватив чемодан из гостиной, Майкрофт идет в комнату, размышляя, о чем же так срочно хочет поговорить мама? Хотя ответ очевиден: о Грегори. Вот только что она хочет узнать? Вчера она с ним пообщалась, и, хотя этот допрос был не таким полным, как у Джона, она видимо сделала какие-то выводы. Открыв дверь в свою комнату, он видит, что Лестрейд еще спит, хотя заснул около девяти часов назад. Сколько же он нормально не отдыхал?

Майкрофт, стараясь не шуметь, ставит чемодан с вещами на пол, потом открывает дверь в кабинет и оставляет там папку, переданную Антей. Ему нужно как можно быстрее разделаться с любопытной мамой и заняться отлавливанием такого неглупого «доброжелателя». Майкрофт берет небольшой лист для записей, пишет на нем короткое послание и выходит из кабинета. Окинув инспектора взглядом и, убедившись, что он еще спит, Майкрофт аккуратно кладет записку на свою подушку и выходит.  
***

Лестрейд просыпается от негромкого щелчка двери. Обычно подобной мелочи недостаточно, чтобы поднять инспектора, но сейчас он, судя по всему, хорошо отдохнул. Открыв глаза, он понимает, что находится не дома, и даже не у Шерон. Быстро оглядевшись, инспектор глубоко вздыхает и откидывается на подушку. Он понимает, что это был не страшный сон и не помутнение рассудка, он действительно находится в поместье Холмсов, где изображает любовника самого влиятельного человека Великобритании. Более того, он спал с этим человеком в одной постели, и, кажется, ему даже приснилось, что Майкрофт его обнимает, но хуже всего то, что там, во сне, ему не было неприятно.

Лестрейд прикидывает, насколько хозяину спальни понравится новый элемент декора в стиле хоррор – «качающийся инспектор», а что, мыло в ванной есть, он вчера видел, вместо веревки сойдет любой галстук Майкрофта. С трудом остановив поток бредовых утренних мыслей, Грегори мотает головой. В конце концов, он сам полвечера думал, как могло случиться, что влиятельный, обеспеченный, умный человек, с неплохой для мужчины внешностью, одинок, и одинок достаточно долго. Настолько долго, чтобы демонстрировать матери липового любовника. Так что факт его присутствия во сне Грегори вполне объясним. А его собственные, скорее даже приятные, ощущения тоже наверняка что-нибудь объясняет, он же не психолог, в конце концов, откуда ему знать?

В этот момент до инспектора доходит, что самого хозяина в спальне нет, вместо него на подушке лежит записка, видимо, предназначенная инспектору, ибо других получателей здесь не наблюдается.

«Доброе утро. Антея привезла твои вещи, они возле двери в чемодане. Так как твое пальто улетело, а другого, подходящего к погодным условиям, Антея не нашла, для выхода на улицу придется воспользоваться моим. Я беседую с мамой, когда приведешь себя в порядок, можешь присоединиться к нам в гостиной.  
P.S. Форма одежды к завтраку – свободная, но я бы посоветовал брюки и рубашку. МХ.»

Лестрейд отлично понимает, что его старое пальто, которому сто лет в обед, вряд ли способно спасти от холода, да и порядочно обтрепанная подкладка, в купе с дырой от пули на левом боку, вряд ли подходят для спутника Майкрофта. Он уже давно купил себе новое, а старое до сих пор руки не дошли выбросить. Чего он не понимал, так это как ему надеть рубашку и брюки? Где он утюг найдет?

Решив разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, Грегори направляется в ванную. Умывшись и побрившись, он подходит к чемодану, думая, что как-то быстро эта проблема «поступила». Открыв чемодан, он не может сдержать нервного смешка, ну как он мог забыть, с кем имеет дело? Вся одежда идеально выглажена и аккуратно сложена, чтобы не помялась в дороге.

Инспектору стало любопытно: Антея сама гладила ему вещи? Или в штате теневого правительства есть специальный человек, который гладит вещи сотрудникам, например, спецагентам для секретных операций? Потому что его рубашки точно не были выглажены, а вот эти брюки вообще валялись в корзине для стирки. Лестрейду интересно, куда эта женщина не заглянула? Его подборку порно она тоже успела оценить? Хорошо, что Майкрофт внизу и не видит, как полицейский с почти двадцатилетним стажем, заливается краской над чемоданом с одеждой.

Переодевшись, Лестрейд спускается вниз.

***

Майкрофт чувствует, что при одной мысли о том, что придется говорить с мамой об их с Грегом «отношениях», у него начинает болеть зуб. В гостиной на кофейном столике уже стоит кофейник и две кофейных чашки, Майкрофт усаживается в кресло напротив мамы и осведомляется:

\- Итак, мама, о чем ты хотела поговорить?

\- Во-первых, милый, ты не просветишь меня относительно того, что происходило ночью в доме и возле него? Геркулес сказал, что в нескольких местах возле дома затоптан снег. Кроме того, утром, когда он относил твоей охране термос с кофе, там были другие охранники, вернее все охранники были другие. И еще, кто-то побывал в подвале…

\- Ночью случилось небольшая накладка, совершенно ничего интересного, поверь.

\- Хорошо, раз ты так говоришь, только передай своим сотрудникам, что нецензурные выражения никак не помогают в обезвреживании бомб, поэтому без них вполне можно обойтись. Это, в общем-то, все, что я хотела сказать по этому вопросу. Майкрофт, я хотела поговорить с тобой о Грегори. Я и так знала, что у тебя хороший вкус, и ты в очередной раз подтвердил это, инспектор производит впечатление положительного человека, на которого можно положиться. Но вчера мне показалось, что он не вполне уверен в ваших отношениях, вы не ссорились? – Лидия выразительно посмотрела на его разбитую вчера губу. - Майкрофт, я очень беспокоюсь за вас с Шерлоком, вы слишком не похожи на среднестатистических людей, я знаю, как вам может быть сложно налаживать доверительные отношения.

\- Мама, у нас Грегом все хорошо. Тебе не кажется, что причина его неуверенности может быть в том, что мы встречается всего три месяца, но, из-за твоего желания, я в последний момент был вынужден попросить его приехать отмечать праздники сюда, к чему он совсем не был готов. Но в том, что Грегори человек, на которого действительно можно положиться, ты права. Кстати, Джон абсолютно такой же в этом отношении. Я так понимаю, что, в конце концов, разговор все равно зайдет о Шерлоке…– Майкрофт пытается перевести беседу на брата, потому что обсуждать отношения с человеком, которого ты любишь, когда их у тебя нет, очень неприятно… тут он замечает, что мама, улыбаясь, смотрит куда-то поверх его плеча. Майкрофт хочет обернуться, но Лидия предостерегающе поднимает руку и вновь смотрит на сына.

\- Майкрофт, скажи, что ты чувствуешь к Грегори? Я видела, как ты смотрел на него вчера, для тебя это больше чем просто роман, я права? Только, пожалуйста, Майкрофт, давай без намеков и двусмысленных объяснений, я не твой политический оппонент.

Майкрофт почти совершенно владеет искусством лжи, политические интриги, в которых он принимал участие, исчисляются многими десятками, он умеет обманывать детектор лжи и говорить многое, не говоря ничего, под воздействием сыворотки правды. Но, в разговоре с мамой, он предпочитал врать как можно реже, потому что у него далеко не всегда получалось ее обмануть. Майкрофта всегда успокаивало, только одно: у Шерлока получалось еще реже. На этот раз вполне можно было сказать правду.

***

Зайдя в гостиную, Лестрейд понимает, что, пожалуй, тактичнее будет покашлять, выдавая свое местонахождение, он уже открывает рот, но Лидия останавливает его движением руки и переводит взгляд на Майкрофта. Инспектор слышит вопрос Лидии и осознает, что сейчас, видимо, будет слушать признание в нежных чувствах от британского правительства. Ему становится очень интересно, что скажет Майкрофт.

\- Да, ты права, бессмысленно от тебя это скрывать, я давно заинтересовался Лестрейдом, и, за то время, что за ним наблюдал, моя заинтересованность только возросла. Грег - особенный человек, он настолько правильный и верящий в справедливость, что это завораживает и притягивает, не может не притягивать, – Майкрофт делает секундную паузу, собираясь с мыслями. - Думаю, имеет смысл сказать, что я его люблю.

Грегори понимает, что стремительно краснеет, но не понимает: с чего вдруг? Он же врет, играет свою роль «влюбленного» перед матерью. Но как можно таким искренним голосом врать о чувствах?! Хотя ему, скорее всего, не привыкать: он же политик. Теперь, по крайней мере, понятно, почему он одинок. Как можно жить с таким человеком и доверять ему?! Лейстрейд понимает, что ему нужно что-то сказать, как бы противно ни было, он сам подписался на этот фарс.

\- Рад слышать, видимо я очень хорошо вел себя в этом году, раз подарки начали получать еще утром, – инспектор надеется, что его улыбка выглядит хотя бы в половину так искренне, как он старается. Майкрофт резко оборачивается, видит бордового от смущения и гнева «возлюбленного» и меняется в лице, всего на секунду, но теперь Лестрейд уверен, что старший Холмс в замешательстве, а сам Грег теперь уже ничего не понимает в его поведении.

\- Грег, доброе утро, рад, что доставил тебе удовольствие. Мама, надеюсь, я ответил на твои вопросы? Теперь я, к сожалению, вынужден вас покинуть, я буду в кабинете, нужно поработать кое над чем, – Майкрофт встает и направляется к Лестрейду. Лестрейд судорожно думает, как принято здороваться у любовников мужского пола, не обмениваться же рукопожатием? И не целоваться, здесь как-никак дама.

Подойдя к инспектору, ошалевшему от собственных мыслей, Майкрофт за плечи привлекает его к себе и, делая вид, что целует в щеку, ледяным голосом шепчет ему на ухо, вновь переходя на «Вы»:

\- После завтрака подойдите, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет. Думаю нам с Вами нужно кое-что обсудить.

\- Мама, оставляю тебя в обществе инспектора, надеюсь, ты не против того, что я не смогу присутствовать на завтраке. Попроси, пожалуйста, принести кофе мне в кабинет. Улыбнувшись на прощание Лестрейду, как питон мог бы улыбаться кролику, Майкрофт направляется к лестнице.

Глава 7

Джон просыпается отдохнувшим и выспавшимся. С удовольствием потягиваясь, он упирается рукой во что-то, лежащее рядом, точнее, в кого-то, понимает он через секунду, когда вспоминает, где находится. Повернув голову набок, Джон смотрит на Шерлока, который, судя по всему, спит. Это странно: Шерлок вообще мало спит, а вчера они легли одновременно, и Шерлок, в отличие от него, ночью не просыпался. Или просыпался? Лежит же он сейчас на своей половине. Джон в ужасе думает, что мог подумать гениальный сыщик, проснувшись ночью в объятьях друга. Или, может быть, Джону показалось? Он несколько раз видел, как Шерлок спал на диване в гостиной, да и стены в квартире на Бейкер-стрит не звукоизолированные, но Джон ни разу не видел и не слышал, чтобы у его соседа бывали кошмары. Может, ему действительно приснилось?

\- Джон, прекрати так громко думать.

Уотсон чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати:

\- Я был уверен, что ты спишь!

\- Я не могу спать, когда рядом со мной кто-то так громко мысленно кричит.

\- Шерлок, прекрати так говорить. Я никогда не поверю, что ты умеешь читать мысли, даже при всей твой экстраординарности.

\- Ты проснулся, не помня, где находишься, и вспомнил только тогда, когда наткнулся рукой на меня. На будущее, хлопнуть кого-либо ладонью по лицу - это не самый лучший способ поздороваться. Потом ты размышлял над тем, почему я все еще сплю, а затем еще о чем-то усиленно думал. О чем? – Шерлок направляет пронзительный взгляд на Уотсона.

\- Да ни о чем особенном, просто… - Джон испытывает смущение, черт, ведь ночью Шерлока можно было просто разбудить, тогда не пришлось бы ломать голову, привиделось ему это или нет.

На мгновенье улыбнувшись, Шерлок вскакивает с кровати, перепрыгивая Джона. Подойдя к гардеробу, он достает темно-серую рубашку, черные брюки, снимает футболку, которая тут же летит под ноги, и, повернувшись к Джону, насмешливо говорит:

\- Джон, ты собираешься до обеда валяться в кровати?

Шерлок доволен. Во-первых, вряд ли Джон стал бы полночи обнимать человека, к которому не испытывает никаких чувств. Джон, конечно, не гений, но просто разбудить человека, которого мучает кошмар, он бы догадался. Во-вторых, даже если какие-то сомнения и оставались, сейчас они полностью развеяны взглядом Джона, прикованным к его торсу. Ну да, вчера он сразу отвернулся, но, видимо, из чувства такта, сегодня в его взгляде явно читается…

Шерлок не может до конца понять, что читается во взгляде доктора, который слегка похож на тот, которым доктор смотрит на него, слушая очередное гениальное откровение. Но было в нем и еще что-то.

Интерес Джона стал очевиден, но делать первый шаг Шерлок не собирается теперь уже из принципа. В конце концов, Джон должен быть не меньше заинтересован в Шерлоке. Так что, если ему, после всей мыслительной деятельности посвященной Джону, еще и придется делать первый шаг, то точно нет в мире справедливости. Когда Шерлок начинает стягивать пижамные штаны, со стороны кровати слышится тяжелый вздох и шуршание. Повернувшись на звук, Шерлок улыбается краешками губ - Джон не только отвернулся, он еще и с головой укрылся одеялом, что выглядит довольно забавно. Для того, чтобы облегчить понимание ситуации Джоном, возможно, стоит дать ему пару намеков. Шерлок вспоминает иногда переходящую все возможные границы недогадливость Джона и решает, что сделать это просто необходимо.

Шерлок пытается припомнить, какие поступки обычно расценивают как ухаживания:  
\- долгие пронзительные взгляды (глупость; Шерлок, кстати, не умел смотреть не пронзительно, так что, получается, что он ухаживал за всеми в пределах видимости);  
\- забота о понравившемся человеке (если задуматься, именно Шерлок вылечил хромоту и переходящий тремор руки у Джона);  
\- свидания (если выслеживание преступников таковыми не назовешь, периодические ужины в кафе и ресторанах вполне под это определение подходили, даже если они там тоже кого-то выслеживали);  
\- подарки (ну, Рождество еще впереди);  
\- ревность (Шерлок собственноручно разрушил те из отношений Джона, которые тот не разрушил самостоятельно; наверное, это можно классифицировать как ревность).  
Шерлок удивленно замечает, что дал уже почти все возможные знаки, а Джон до сих пор ничего не понял.

\- Джон, я переоделся, можешь поворачиваться. Кстати, как ты, такой скромный, осматриваешь пациентов?

\- Ты не мой пациент, я не скромный и, кроме того, я уже не надеюсь, что в твоей голове когда-нибудь отложатся такие понятия, как «вежливость» и «нормы приличия».

Джон на самом деле не был скромным, возбужденным - да, а скромным – нет. Лежа отвернувшись к стене, он вспоминает самые ужасные моменты своей врачебной практики. Это быстро помогает. И вот, доктор уже может спокойно встать и пойти умываться. Чудеса, что может сделать с человеческой эрекцией картина разорванного на несколько частей человека. Выйдя из ванной, доктор обнаруживает своего гениального соседа усиленно набирающим какое-то сообщение.

\- Шерлок, ты даже на праздники не собираешься отлипать от телефона, не так ли? У тебя же сейчас нет никаких расследований, что ты там делаешь?

\- Пишу Диммоку, что он – идиот. У него появилось дело, не сложное, но он все делает неправильно. Знаешь, у меня даже возникает подозрение, что, возможно, он тупее Андерсона. Он как будто знает, что нужно сделать, и специально делает наоборот.

\- Диммок попросил тебя помочь?

\- Нет, я взломал базу данных Скотленд-Ярда. И не пытайся вызвать у меня раскаяние своим взглядом, ты был в ванной, а мне было скучно.

\- Знаешь, мне даже страшно иногда оставлять тебя одного в квартире: придешь, а ты по остаткам ДНК тираннозавра воссоздал, «ну тебе же скучно было».

\- Джон, знаешь, иногда мне нравится твое чувство юмора, а иногда я недоумеваю, как мне оно может нравиться? Кстати, мама спрашивала, что тебе можно подарить? Чего ты хочешь?

\- Боюсь, ничего из того, что я хочу, она мне подарить не сможет, - невооруженным взглядом становиться видно, что Джон расстроен. Шерлок теряется, он понятия не имеет, чего же так хочет Джон, чтобы расстраиваться от невозможности это получить. Джон продолжает: - Пусть ничего не дарит, мы с ней все-таки всего первый раз видимся и у меня… Черт, Шерлок, а подарки? Это же не красиво: приехать отмечать Рождество без подарков! Блин, как я об этом раньше не подумал?

\- Потому что ты - идиот, но это я уже говорил. Подарок маме – то, что я обещал вести себя социально приемлемо в течение трех дней. Майкрофту подарок выбирать бессмысленно, потому что все, что ему нужно, у него есть, а то, чего нет, ни ты, ни я подарить не сможем… незаконно…

\- Что незаконно? Шерлок, ты меня пугаешь, что такого хочет Майкрофт?

\- Незаконно похищение людей. Ты собираешься сегодня переодеваться? К завтраку костюм можно не надевать, но не думаю, что, если ты спустишься в пижаме, мама это оценит.

\- Да, конечно… а что одеть?

\- Что угодно… кроме бежевого свитера… и коричневого кардигана с треугольным вырезом.

Джон, уже подошедший к шкафу, разворачивается к Шерлоку, и спрашивает:

\- То есть одевать «все, что угодно», кроме бежевого и коричневого? Это какое-то глупое правило…

\- То есть «одевать все, что угодно», но в бежевом ты выглядишь толще, а в коричневом – ниже. Я бы посоветовал полосатый, в нем ты смотришься не совсем ужасно, – Шерлок вспоминает, что хотел дать Джону намеки: - Точнее совсем не ужасно, можно даже сказать хорошо.

\- Э… спасибо… наверное. Возвращаясь к теме подарков: а Лестрейд? Мы с ним работаем, он один из немногих, хотя нет, он единственный не против того, что ты участвуешь в расследованиях. Нужно ему что-то подарить.

\- Если хочешь, возьмем машину и можем доехать до Гастингса, это городок неподалеку, ближе находятся только несколько деревушек, но там ты сможешь купить в подарок Лестрейду только корову. Кстати, поездка – хорошая идея, что неудивительно, учитывая, чья она. Может, смогу там наткнуться на какое-нибудь преступление, - увидев неодобрительное выражение лица доктора, Шерлок продолжает уже менее уверенно: - Какое-нибудь небольшое… но очень запутанное преступление.

Доктор поднимает глаза к потолку, но, осознав, что "горбатого могила исправит", решает махнуть рукой. Повернувшись к шкафу он берет тот свитер, который посоветовал Шерлок, мысленно чертыхается и из вредности надевает другой.

Шерлок наблюдает, как переодевается Джон. Удивительно, как ему раньше не пришла мысль о сексе с доктором. Тогда бы отвлекающие внимание Уотсона девушки уже давно перестали бы появляется в его жизни и мешать ему восхищаться единственным в своем роде консультирующим детективом. Холмс где-то читал, что постоянная половая жизнь улучшает мыслительный процесс, снимает стресс, поднимает настроение и вообще положительно влияет на организм. Сейчас, наблюдая за доктором, глядя на татуировку, так понравившуюся вчера, и, прослеживая глазами линию спины Уотсона, Шерлок решает, что необходима серия экспериментов, чтобы это проверить. На секунду его посещает мысль, что это отговорка, повод затащить доктора в постель не признавая, что... но Холмс эту мысль ловит и выталкивает ее из головы. Какие могут быть отговорки, если есть гипотеза и ее надо проверить. Просто раньше детектив был занят другими делами, а теперь ему нечем заняться. Хотя в чем-то мысль верная, отмечает Холмс, раньше у него не было достойного объекта, ну не с Молли же экспериментировать?

\- Джон? Что такого ты хочешь в подарок, что мама не сможет тебе подарить?

\- Зачем тебе?

\- Проявляю вежливость, не ты ли так долго настаивал на том, что это необходимо?

\- Не важно… - Уотсон вновь мрачнеет. Что нужно ему для счастья? Чего бы он хотел?

Во-первых, Шерлока, лучше привязанного к кровати, чтобы не сбежал, еще лучше - с кляпом во рту, чтобы не мешал. Во-вторых, работу. Да, он продолжает работать терапевтом в больнице под начальством Сары, и там неплохо, но он - хирург. Даже если не брать в расчет, что хирургия гораздо более оплачиваемая область, его просто до зубного скрежета раздражает целый день осматривать сопливые носы. Джон действительно стал врачом потому, что хотел помогать людям, но это - не то, не та работа. Он привык спасать жизни, работать в экстремальных условиях, помогать налаживать тончайший механизм человеческого тела. Это было его призвание, но Джон знал, что уже не сможет вернуться в хирургию, а если и сможет, то очень не скоро. «Переходящий тремор руки» - диагноз, который убивает карьеру хирурга, доказать, что рука больше не дрожит - сложно, очень сложно, но Джон думает, что попытаться стоит, могут же провести обследование, в конце концов. Его устраивала его жизнь сейчас, особенно если сравнивать с тем, что было, когда он только вернулся. Джону очень нравилось помогать Шерлоку в расследованиях, но он чувствовал себя, как будто в топи, Шерлок затягивал, и, казалось, скоро доктор не сможет даже вздохнуть, его постоянно окружали мысли Шерлока, дела Шерлока, забота о Шерлоке, сам Шерлок…

В какой-то степени это было хорошо, но Джон не хотел полностью растворяться в Шерлоке, он был Джоном Уотсоном. Он рад быть другом, напарником и соседом Шерлока, а также по совместительству его сиделкой, но, кроме этого, он высококвалифицированный хирург, он брат, он военный. Доктор не собирается полностью раствориться в жизни Шерлока и забыть о том, кем он является. После этого он не сможет себя уважать, да и Шерлок тоже.

\- Судя по выражению твоего лица, это важно, но, я так понимаю, ты все равно мне не скажешь… Ладно, пойдем вниз, посмотрим, что мама успела за ночь узнать и сделать с тем, что узнала.

 

\- Кстати, Шерлок, кем работала твоя мама? Когда я с ней разговариваю, у меня создается впечатление, что это допрос и меня подозревают минимум в государственной измене.

\- Если выражаться словами моего брата, «мама занимала незначительный пост в британском правительстве», только она была умнее Майкрофта. Он на переднем плане, пусть и в тени, а мама даже в теневом правительстве умудрялась занимать незначительную должность, хотя на деле всем руководила.

\- Господи, Шерлок, мне страшно спрашивать, кем был твой отец, президентом мира?

\- Не говори глупостей. Мой отец был учителем музыки. Если ты готов и твой интерес удовлетворен, пойдем вниз.

Джон выходит из комнаты вслед за Шерлоком и думает о том, что более странной семьи он еще не видел. А Шерлок думает, что, чего бы ни хотел получить Джон, он обязательно догадается, и, зная Джона, это не может быть что-то невыполнимое.

Глава 8

«Безумное чаепитие»… хотя они пьют кофе, значит «безумное кофепитие» - это то, что приходит в голову Лестрейду, пока он сидит напротив мило улыбающейся Лидии в кресле, которое только что покинул Майкрофт. Лидия ничего не спрашивает, слава богам, но это только пока, кто знает, что стукнет в голову этой женщине через пять минут? Сейчас инспектор благодарен ей за тишину, хоть и гнетущую, потому что он не понимает ни черта!

Майкрофт был зол, очень зол, учитывая, что он перешел на Вы в обращении. Но вот почему он так злился? Этот вопрос повис где-то по центру мозга Лестрейда и отказывался быть игнорируемым. Самый очевидный ответ: его разозлило то, что Лестрейд его подслушивал. Грегори и сам понимает, что это было невежливо с его стороны, но в тот момент очень хотелось узнать, что же скажет Майкрофт. Однако, так злиться из-за этого? Это же ложь, хорошо выверенный спектакль для мамы. Можно подумать, если бы Лидия спросила при инспекторе, старший Холмс бы не ответил.

Инспектор вспоминает все, что знает о Майкрофте, его сдержанность, абсолютный контроль за всем, что происходит вокруг него, его холодную вежливость (если не считать последние два дня), и в голове проносится мысль, что так бы он не ответил.

Лестрейд вспоминает фразу, которую часто говорит Шерлок (он ведь между оскорблениями еще и советы давать умудряется): «При решении задачи, откиньте все действительно невозможное, и то, что останется, будет верным ответом, насколько бы невероятно это ни было». Итак, что могло бы вывести из себя обычного человека?

1\. Майкрофт злится из-за того, что инспектор подслушивал. (Нет. Он хотел заговорить, но его остановила Лидия. Майкрофт с его гениальным мозгом должен был догадаться о его присутствии. Кроме того, если он просто врал, с чего так злиться? Ведь мама Холмс была рядом, а наивной женщиной ее нельзя было назвать ни в коем случае, и она могла что-нибудь заподозрить, если бы заметила. Майкрофт - слишком осторожный человек, чтобы из-за обычной невежливости так подставляться).

2\. Он зол на мать из-за того, что она его достала. (Опять нет. Старший Холмс не относится к тем людям, которые, злясь на одного человека, вымещают злость на другом. Это скорее прерогатива младшего из братьев).

3\. Он зол на кого-то постороннего… Ну, к примеру, на какого-нибудь министра. (Нет. По предыдущей причине).

4\. Разозлился, потому что сказал правду, но не хотел, чтобы Лестрейд это слышал. (Нет. Потому что… потому что это бред, Майкрофт Холмс не может быть в него влюблен, просто не может). Лестрейд вспоминает, что ударил британское правительство и до сих пор еще жив (это странно). Майкрофт извинился за его похищение и выглядел при этом действительно раскаявшимся. Майкрофт косвенно дал понять, что Грег в его вкусе… и то, с каким лицом он рассматривал его с дочерью фотографию... Лестрейд мотает головой и понимает, что он скоро зайдет в глубокие дебри собственного воображения.

После такого неутешительного рейда в собственный мозг за крохами дедукции, Грегори думает, что остается два варианта. Невероятный: Майкрофт его любит. И наиболее вероятный: он ничего не понимает в этой чокнутой семейке.  
На всякий случай, он решает присмотреться к Майкрофту.

\- О, Грегори, вы так задумчивы сегодня утром, это из-за слов Майкрофта? Наверное, он вам подобного еще не говорил.

Инспектор судорожно думает, как должен себя вести человек, услышавший признание в любви от самого могущественного человека «всея Британии». В принципе, решает Лестрейд, его реакция подходит, только добавить еще пару недель заиканий и вообще идеально. С другой стороны, как выглядит человек, которому его любовник признается в любви, вот тут по всем статьям провал, должен быть на лице хоть намек на радость, а его нет.

Лестрейд осознает, что ведет себя просто не профессионально. Да, это сложно назвать «работой под прикрытием», но он согласился помочь, а сейчас своим поведением ставит крест на всей задумке. Нужно срочно исправляться, иначе потом придется выслушивать от старшего Холмса, какой он идиот, а этого не хочется. Итак, он - любовник Майкрофта, он услышал признание в любви, он рад, наверное.

\- Просто, поймите меня правильно, для меня это было слегка неожиданно. Мне Майкрофт этого не говорил.

\- О, мальчики такие скрытные, я знала, что вам из него подобное под пытками не вытянуть, поэтому и спросила при вас. Я впервые вижу, чтобы мои дети настолько заинтересовались кем-нибудь. Когда я приезжала в гости к Майкрофту в Лондон, я видела нескольких его партнеров. Но когда я увидела его рядом с вами, то поняла, что для него вы особенны.

Лестрейд находится в шоке от того, что слышит, но решает не торопиться с выводами. Лидия конечно не лыком шита, но вся эта комедия затевалась с целью обмануть ее, поэтому, возможно, Майкрофту просто удалось хорошо это сделать.

Грегори не считает себя непривлекательным, у него нет комплексов по поводу внешности, он прекрасно осведомлен, какое впечатление производит на женщин, точнее, производил лет десять назад. Сейчас, конечно, он старше: с пробивающейся сединой и морщинами, но, до сих пор, даже на работе, он замечает на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Но, одно дело - объективный взгляд на себя, а другое - мания величия. Сорокадвухлетний Лестрейд мог очаровать официантку из кафетерия, но не всю власть и мощь Британии в одном лице.

\- Грегори, я очень хороший психолог и, поверьте, я разбираюсь в эмоциях своих сыновей, даже если их очень сложно увидеть. Майкрофт очень рано повзрослел и начал готовиться заменить меня на работе…

\- Заменить вас? То есть вы были…

\- То есть я занимала очень незначительную должность в правительстве, можно сказать, я была статистом, но это не важно. Знаете, Грегори, я рада, что вы из полиции, и вас не пугают все эти покушения на Майкрофта, - Лидия делает недовольное лицо и брезгливо машет рукой.

\- Покушения?

\- Вы же знаете, что на Майкрофта периодически устраивают покушения? – она с интересом смотрит на инспектора: - Не так ли?

\- Да, конечно. Конечно, я знаю, просто не думал что вы в курсе, - Лестрейд, слава богу, имеет большой опыт общения с Холмсами и пытается аккуратно прощупать почву: - Но в последнее время они вроде угомонились, не так ли?

\- Ах, ясно! Майкрофт не хотел вас пугать, он о вас так заботится.

\- О да, он такой заботливый… Но, может быть, вы просветите меня? По поводу чего он не хотел меня пугать?

\- Последнее покушение было прошедшей ночью. Причем покушение очень неплохо спланированное. Сейчас все хорошо, но Майкрофт сегодня будет занят именно из-за этого. Поэтому, если решите посетить город, то ехать придется без него.

\- Как «прошедшей ночью»?! Почему вы не вызвали полицию? – Лидия смотрит на него, как на умалишенного. - А, простите, зачем вам полиция… Шерлоку хоть сказали?

\- Майкрофт уверен, что сам может разобраться с этим делом, он не любит просить помощи. К тому же, вы серьезно думаете, что Шерлок умнее Майкрофта?

\- Нет-нет, что вы, я уверен, что в политических интригах Шерлок понимает гораздо меньше, чем ваш старший сын, но убийства и покушения - это сфера Шерлока, он в ней работает и он в ней разбирается, поэтому, наверное, имело бы смысл ему сообщить. Лидия, если вы не против, я пойду пообщаюсь с Майкрофтом. Нужно ему кое-что сказать.

\- О, только не ругайтесь, что он вам не сообщил, я понимаю, вы волнуетесь за него, но он просто заботится о вас.

\- Да, конечно, не переживайте, я не собираюсь с ним скандалить.

Конечно, Лестрейд не собирается скандалить с Майкрофтом, он собирается выяснить, какого хрена здесь происходит: покушение в собственном доме, перед Рождеством, причем пожилой женщине Майрофт сообщил, а инспектору полиции – нет.

Выходя из гостиной, он сталкивается с довольным Шерлоком и слегка ошеломленным Джоном.

\- О, инспектор! Так рано, и уже на ногах, и уже чем-то озабочен. Что-то случилось?

\- И тебе доброе утро, Шерлок. Привет, Джон.

Джон кивает в ответ, Лестрейд, обходя их, быстро идет к лестнице и слышит голоса уже за спиной.

\- Мама, доброе утро, - Шерлок смотрит вслед инспектору до тех пор, пока тот не скрывается на лестнице. - Что ты уже успела рассказать инспектору, что он так рьяно побежал к Майкрофту? Загадочная улыбка тебя не спасет, либо ты сама расскажешь, либо я пойду осматривать дом.

\- Шерлок! Ты в чем-то меня подозреваешь? – лицо Лидии в этот момент можно описать словами «святая невинность».

\- Ясно, Джон, можешь пока позавтракать, а я чуть-чуть прогуляюсь.

Джон, ясно представив повторение вчерашнего допроса, говорит:

\- Я, пожалуй, составлю тебе компанию, прогулка на свежем воздухе хорошо сказывается на аппетите. А потом вместе позавтракаем, хорошо? И только попробуй отказаться, ты вчера почти ничего не ел весь день. Умение прятаться за швабрами, конечно поможет при выслеживании следующего преступника, но тебя скоро ветром сдувать будет и мне придется привязывать тебя веревкой к руке и тащить за собой как воздушного змея.

\- Глупое и неуместное сравнение, я не настолько худой. И это физически невозможно. Ладно, пойдем. Я все больше и больше убеждаюсь, что это будет не самое скучное Рождество.

\- Ладно, хочешь поребячиться, Шерлок? Хорошо, но потом зайди ко мне. Хочу кое-что тебе сказать. Джон, я рада, что не ошиблась в вас, заставьте его позавтракать, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно, Лидия.

Шерлок хмыкает и уносится в прихожую одеваться.

***

Лестрейд, поднявшись на второй этаж и уже свернув от лестницы направо, боковым зрением замечает движение на ступенях, ведущих наверх. Симпатичная горничная, та самая, которая вчера приносила чай в комнату Майкрофта, видимо оступившись, падает, судя про траектории - прямо ему под ноги. Инспектор, спасибо хорошей реакции, едва успевает нагнуться и подхватить ее за плечи до того, как она «поцелует паркет».

\- Извините, это я вас напугал. Вы в порядке? Встать можете? Э… Нэлли, вас же зовут Нэлли?

\- Да, Нэлли. Ничего страшного, я сама виновата — задумалась, – девушка улыбается и делает попытку подняться. - Кажется, могу. Спасибо, что спасли как минимум мой нос.

Встав, она вновь улыбается инспектору и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но, при попытке сделать хоть шаг, снова падает. Лестрейд снова успевает ее поймать.

\- Ох, нога…

\- Наступать больно?

\- Да…

\- Ясно, Джон внизу, а прыгание по лестницам вас до добра не доведет, – увидев непонимающий взгляд девушки, он поясняет: - Друг Шерлока - Джон Уотсон, врач. Давайте я вас донесу.

\- Нет-нет, не стоит так напрягаться, я тяжелая…

\- Ничего, я не сломаюсь, – инспектор улыбается и легко поднимает девушку на руки, а в этот момент…

***

\- Прошло уже больше получаса, где носит Лестрейда? – шепчет Майкрофт, глядя на часы. Компьютер как раз обрабатывает данные, из разведки должны прислать отчет через двадцать минут, так что было время обдумать предстоящий разговор. Пожалуй, он слегка переборщил со злостью, но когда он увидел «искреннюю» улыбку Грегори после своих слов, на секунду ему показалось, что инспектор все понял и просто насмехается. Майкрофту пришлось признать, что это было неприятно, но он и не думал, что его так легко спровоцировать… Осознавать это тоже было неприятно.

Решив спуститься и налить себе кофе, пока есть время, а заодно проверить, что мама сделала с Грегори, Майкрофт выходит из комнаты и видит картину, которую здесь точно увидеть не ожидал.

Лестрейд берет на руки горничную, и при этом он улыбается, а она обнимает его за шею. Неконтролируемая ярость на мгновенье кровавой пеленой застилает глаза Майкрофту. Лицо Лестрейда вытягивается в недоумении, а девушки – в ужасе. Холмс быстро берет себя в руки и замечает чуть сбившийся ковер, упавшую щетку для пыли, а также то, что правая ступня горничной свободно висит в воздухе, в то время, как левая напряжена и поддерживается на весу. Сделав пару шагов к лестнице, он также отмечает покраснение колена.

\- Нэлли, с твоей ногой все в порядке?

Девушка не может выдавить из себя не слова, только открывает и закрывает рот.

\- Она упала, сейчас ей больно наступать на ногу, я собирался отнести ее вниз к Джону, если ты не против, – чуть больше секунды Грегори раздумывает в какой форме обратиться к Холмсу и решает, что раз здесь свидетель, лучше все-таки на «ты».

\- Когда будешь внизу, попроси, чтобы мне принесли кофе, пожалуйста.

Девушка после этой фразы резко приходит в себя:

\- Хорошо, мистер Холмс, сейчас принесу, - выдает она видимо уже записанную в подсознании фразу, и, поняв, что сказала, пытается поправиться: - То есть, передам…

Лестрейд, видя, что у девушки сейчас случится инфаркт, говорит:

\- Майкрофт, я сейчас отнесу Нэлли к Джону и зайду к тебе.

Он спускается со своей ношей вниз и на середине лестницы слышит, как хлопает дверь. Инспектор опять не понимает: ему показалось или Майкрофт опять разозлился, увидев его, обнимающего девушку. Если разозлился, то это подтверждение того, что Лестрейд ему небезразличен. Если показалось, значит, для полицейского у него слишком развитое воображение.

\- Нэлли, вам не показалось, что Майкрофт чем-то расстроен?

\- По-моему, он был взбешен. Его можно понять, вы симпатичный мужчина, он ревнует, - так значит, показалось не только Лестрейду. – О боже, что я говорю, я не это хотела сказать… просто…

\- Успокойтесь, я не считаю, что вы сказали что-то плохое, кроме того, мне тоже так показалось.

Спустившись, он видит одетого Джона, идущего к дверям. Лестрейд ухмыляется:

\- Джон? Решил сбежать, пока Шерлок общается с матерью, меня с собой возьмешь? Только сначала осмотри ногу этой девушки.

\- Хорошо, сажай ее, - Джон оборачивается. – Хоть куда-нибудь… Может в гостиную?

\- Лучше не надо, там сейчас миссис Холмс… Мистер Лестрейд, вы не могли бы отнести меня на кухню или в мою комнату?

\- Конечно, куда идти? – Лестрейд идет со своей ношей в сторону кухни и слышит за спиной шаги Уотсона, девушка останавливает его возле одной из дверей, в спину инспектора врезается доктор. – Джон, ты что еще не проснулся?

\- Нет, извини, писал Шерлоку, он пошел осматривать дом, я должен был его догнать, вот пишу, что я в комнате у…м…

\- Нэлли, меня зовут Нэлли, спасибо, что согласились меня осмотреть, вот здесь можно на кровать. Мистер Лестрейд, еще раз большое спасибо.

\- Не за что. Джон? Сделаешь мне одолжение? Я не совсем понимаю, что тут происходит, а Майкрофт мне не скажет даже под страхом смерти, так что, если Шерлок что-то найдет, скажи мне, ладно?

\- Хорошо. Конечно, если Шерлок скажет мне. Ты же знаешь, он иногда вообще ничего не рассказывает.

\- Спасибо. Ладно, меня там Майкрофт ждет, так что я пошел. Если я не вернусь… пусть мое похищение расследует Шерлок.

\- Удачи! Так, Нэлли, болит колено или щиколотка? – Джон присаживается на корточки и берет протянутую ему ногу.

***

Снова поднявшись на второй этаж, Грег понимает, что забыл попросить принести кофе Майкрофту. Да и к черту! Надо будет - сам сходит. Инспектор уверенно направляется в кабинет.

Открыв дверь, он видит абсолютно спокойного Холмса-старшего, восседающего за письменным столом. Майкрофт на секунду отрывает взгляд от монитора компьютера и указывает неподвижно застывшему в дверях инспектору на кресло.

Лестрейд тихо хмыкает, но проходит в середину кабинета, садится в кресло и говорит подчеркнуто сухим и деловым тоном:

\- Мистер Холмс, Вы, кажется, хотели со мной поговорить?

\- По-моему, мы договаривались…

\- По-моему, Вы первый начали.

\- Инспектор, вам не кажется, что своим поведением вы ставите под угрозу выполнение моего плана? По-вашему, я действительно могу встречаться с человеком, который подслушивает мои разговоры?

\- Мистер Холмс, ваша мать остановила меня, когда я собирался заговорить, я уж было подумал, что вы с вашим умом должны были понять! Кроме того, я думаю, что как раз сыграл хорошо. В такой ситуации любому человеку будет интересно, что о нем думает его хм… партнер.

\- Поверьте на будущее, я предпочитаю «партнеров», имеющих понятия об обычной вежливости. А по поводу вашей игры, вы действительно думаете, что человек, которому я признаюсь в любви, и, по идее, это взаимно, будет так вымученно улыбаться?

Майкрофту очень нелегко дается этот разговор, мосты, наведенные прошлым вечером, были уничтожены, и теперь единственное, что он может – это не показать инспектору свою слабость.

Инспектор уже начинает закипать:

\- Ну, я же «играю» бывалого инспектора полиции, если бы играл простого офисного работника, показательно рухнул бы в обморок.

\- Инспектор, я бы попросил вас успокоиться, пока вы в таком взвинченном состоянии, нормального диалога не получится, - чем больше злится Лестрейд, тем спокойнее и тише становится голос Майкрофта.

\- Я в порядке, спасибо, но не понимаю, почему должен терпеть вспышки вашего гнева. Особенно, если учитывать, что я делаю то, что вы сами попросили! Ну да, конечно, до вашего мастерства врать мне далеко, но простите, я просто не имею такого большого опыта!

Внешне Майкрофт остается совершенно спокоен, но все внутренности, казалось, скручиваются в тугой узел, сердце заходится как бешенное, и все же он находит силы натянуть на лицо вежливую улыбочку:

\- Рад, что вы хоть поняли, что я вру. Кстати, это доказывает, что я не прогадал, взяв вас. До этого вы все-таки додумались, не обижайтесь, это как раз комплимент, некоторых из моих подчиненных пришлось бы переубеждать. Как там самочувствие Нэлли?

\- Не знаю, я отнес ее в комнату и оставил там с Джоном. Кстати, почему вы ничего не сказали про готовящееся покушение? Мистер Холмс, я понимаю, вы привыкли со всем разбираться сами, но, если я пребываю в вашем доме, я считаю, что вполне имею право знать о смертельной опасности. Я же не кисейная барышня, истерику от страха не закачу.

\- Мама, или Шерлок уже догадался?

\- Лидия, но на вашем месте я бы не рассчитывал, что Шерлок надолго останется в неведении, по словам Джона, он уже отправился осматривать дом. Но вы не ответили, вы настолько мне не доверяете?

Майкрофт очень внимательно смотрит на Лестрейда, а потом говорит:

\- Это покушение должно было состояться через пять дней, в Новый год, они в последний момент поменяли планы.

\- Хм. Заказчиков уже нашли, я так подозреваю? Не думаю, что это имеет смысл, но, если вдруг понадобится моя помощь….

На этот раз Майкрофт улыбается искренне:

\- Спасибо. Заказчиков нашли, осталось несколько неинтересных формальностей. Кстати, из-за них я буду занят, поэтому вам придется ехать в Гастингс без меня. Но думаю, Джон не откажется составить вам компанию. Кстати, стоит снова перейти на «ты». Надеюсь, повторения подобных ситуаций не будет.

\- Хорошо, - Лестрейд не понимает, как так получилось, что теперь он чувствует себя виноватым. – Майкрофт, на тебя ведь часто устраивают покушения?

\- Я бы не сказал, что часто – периодически.

Лестрейд смотрит на него с сомнением:

\- Это не нормально.

Майкрофт мягко и чуть устало улыбается:

\- Это – политика. Кстати, будешь внизу, все-таки передай кому-нибудь насчет кофе.

\- Э, да, я забыл. Хорошо, передам.

Лестрейд выходит, Майкрофт еще несколько минут смотрит на закрывшуюся за инспектором дверь, а потом возвращается к монитору.

Глава 9 

Шерлок думает, что все очевидно. Это не новость – Шерлок почти всегда думает, что все очевидно. Правда, кое-кто, судя по длине шагов и отпечаткам ботинок — Геркулес, затоптал почти все следы. Но отпечатки от колес остались, да и следы от тел, которые волокли к машине из нескольких точек на территории, довольно ясно видны. Шерлок решает, что необходимо осмотреть внутренности дома и начать, пожалуй, стоит с комнаты Нэлли, а потом уже перейти к подвалу. Изначально план был таким: осмотреть подвал и подниматься вверх, но пришедшая от Джона смска подкорректировала планы.

Войдя в дом, Шерлок скидывает пальто, вешает его на поручень лестницы, но, уже сделав несколько шагов в сторону нужной ему комнаты, останавливается, возвращается и перевешивает пальто в шкаф: слушать нравоучение от мамы совсем не хочется.

По дороге в комнату девушки он думает, имеет ли смысл постучать или просто войти. Решив, что раз доктор там, значит и ему можно входить, он просто толкает дверь.

Это не похоже на осмотр. По крайней мере, Шерлока доктора обычно так не осматривали. Нэлли сидит на кровати и смеется, кокетливо потупив взор, Джон сидит перед ней на корточках, массирует ей ногу, смотрит на нее и тоже смеется. Шерлок мысленно чертыхается: неужели его соседа нельзя оставить одного даже на пару минут?!

\- О, Шерлок, нашел что-то интересное?

\- Я еще не все осмотрел.

\- Ну, раз уж ты здесь, не найдешь нам эластичный бинт? У Нэлли растяжение.

\- Я думаю, в деле по поиску пропавших бинтов моя помощь не потребуется, сам справишься. Я верю, ты сможешь, - если бы Шерлок вложил в свои слова еще больше яда, он бы отравился.

Осмотрев подвал, Шерлок, в принципе, уже выстроил в голове картину произошедшего, но он решает проверить ее, ведь в семье Холмс, в отличии от других людей, никогда нельзя быть уверенным, даже в выкладках дедукции. В обычной ситуации он бы поговорил с охраной, но на этот раз думает, что это будет тратой времени, поэтому идет в комнату, находящуюся за кухней. Дважды стукнув в дверь, он открывает ее.

\- Привет, Геркулес, не хочешь рассказать, кто ночью вламывался в дом, что была за взрывчатка, и знал ли Майкрофт о готовящемся покушении?

\- Доброе утро, Шерлок. Нет, не особо, - Геркулес сидит за столом и чистит пистолет, дряхлая, покрытая венами рука старика точными движениями, без запинок смазывает детали и вновь собирает компактную машину для убийств.

\- Я все равно обо всем узнаю. Правда, Джону не понравится, что я занимаюсь расследованиями в Сочельник - ну, там, дух Рождества и тому подобное, ты в курсе. Возможно, мы даже поссоримся… - Шерлок с задумчивым видом пялится в стену. – В конце концов он поймет, что на самом деле со мной невозможно жить и сбежит. Как-то не тянет на «happy end», не так ли? Но если ты ничего не хочешь говорить, я пойду…

\- Шерлок, ты шантажируешь старого человека своими разваливающимися отношениями? Ну и кто ты после этого?

\- Ну, учитывая, что ты и мама о моих отношениях печетесь гораздо больше меня, я так подозреваю, правильный ответ - Гений?

Старик сокрушенно вздыхает:

\- Майкрофт не знал, операцию проводила Антея. По поводу взрывчатки не знаю, тебе это очень нужно? Вломились четыре человека, двое из них из охраны, их обезвредили. Кстати, по поводу твоего доктора, я наводил справки: он очень храбрый человек, судя по словам его сослуживцев.

\- Зачем тебе это? Я уверен, что мамуля и так достала его досье…

\- Бумажки - это метод твоей матери, я предпочитаю свидетельства живых людей, а среди генералов у меня еще осталась пара знакомых.

\- Знакомых?

\- Ну, допустим, учеников, это ничего не меняет: о нем очень хорошие отзывы и среди командования, и среди личного состава. Я так понял, в его части вряд ли найдется человек, которому капитан Уотсон ни разу не помог хоть в чем-нибудь.

\- Спасибо, но эту информацию я получил уже через пару часов после того, как он в первый раз пришел в квартиру. Мы с Джоном собираемся в Гастингс, скажи, чтобы подготовили машину.

\- Хорошо, минут через двадцать будет готова. Собираетесь за подарками? Ну да, кто бы сомневался, в последний день.

\- Хм, спасибо, - Шерлок, улыбнувшись, выходит из комнаты и вновь направляется к Нэлли.

Ногу Джон ей уже перебинтовал и сейчас просто сидит с ней в комнате и беседует.

\- Джон, мне казалось, ты собирался составить мне компанию во время осмотра дома. У меня случайно не начались слуховые галлюцинации?

\- Шерлок, Нэлли требовалась помощь…

\- Джон, ты может и очень хороший врач, но я все равно не поверю, что разговоры с тобой оказывают какое-либо целительное воздействие. Я закончил с осмотром, сейчас поговорю с мамой, и можем ехать, если ты, конечно, не находишь состояние больной настолько серьезным, чтобы остаться с ней, - последние слова были сказаны с явным издевательством.

\- Нэлли, отдыхайте. Про работу на сегодня и еще пару ближайших дней можете забыть, ногу сильно не напрягайте, – кивнув девушке на прощание, Джон уже в холле догоняет Шерлока. – Не так быстро, Шерлок, сначала тебе надо что-нибудь съесть, а заодно объяснить мне, почему ты не можешь проявить элементарное сочувствие к человеку, который подвернул ногу. Она не убийца, не вор, не контрабандист, даже не твой заклятый враг, а ты, несмотря на то, что находился в комнате меньше двух минут за оба посещения, умудрился напугать ее. Чем несчастная тебе не угодила?

\- Плохим вестибулярным аппаратом. Не совсем понимаю, в чем конкретно ты меня обвиняешь, если ты не заметил, я ей вообще ни слова не сказал. Я не голоден, завтракай, а я поговорю с матерью.

\- Нет-нет, так не пойдет, я обещал твоей матери, что ты поешь. Ты хочешь, чтобы в ее глазах я выглядел лжецом? – Джон надеется, что Шерлок не станет говорить, что мамы здесь нет, а значит она не узнает: ел он или нет, на это доктору будет нечего возразить.

\- М... да, пожалуй, это ей не понравится. Ладно, иди в столовую, я попрошу что-нибудь принести на завтрак. И, кстати, отряхни колени, эта несчастная раненная, по-видимому, очень неряшлива. Пыльный пол, три носовых платка, лежащих на туалетном столике, распотрошенная косметичка там же, ее форма… Оу… ну конечно… я за завтраком.

\- Что «конечно»? Шерлок? Черт! – Джон смотрит в спину удаляющегося гениального детектива и понимает, что ответ на свой вопрос он точно не получит. Радует только одно: он получит завтрак. Уотсон разворачивается и идет ждать Шерлока в столовую.

 

Шерлок возвращается спустя пару минут в сопровождении неполоманной горничной. Причем, он несет поднос, а она семенит следом, с таким несчастным видом, будто этот поднос - смысл ее жизни, а младший Холмс его отобрал. Шерлок быстрыми движениями ставит на стол чайник, чашки, тосты и булочки, после чего с торжественным видом передает поднос девушке.

\- Я же говорил, что сам справлюсь. Возьмите ваш поднос, раз не можете расстаться с ним даже на некоторое время. И смотрите, не споткнитесь, а то, боюсь, у нашего паркета сегодня очень высокая степень скольжения, а у вас туфли не шипованные. Всего хорошего.

\- Я смотрю, ты делаешь успехи в вежливости: помог девушке донести поднос, правда, потом ей нахамил, но это, наверное, тот максимум, на который ты способен, - Джон явно веселится, но, увидев хмурое лицо своего соседа, пытается сделать серьезное лицо и говорит: – Хотя, на самом деле, спасибо, что сам принес мне завтрак… О, Грегори, ты вовремя, мы как раз собираемся завтракать.

\- Спасибо, но кофе я уже выпил, боюсь, мой желудок будет в шоке, если на завтрак ему перепадет еще что-нибудь. Шерлок, Джон сказал, что ты осматривал дом, узнал что-нибудь?

Шерлок, едва поднесший тост ко рту, откладывает его:

\- Этот вопрос глуп и неуместен, я мог ничего не найти только в том случае, если бы ничего не было. Но информацией я поделюсь только в ответ на другую информацию. Что ты знаешь?

\- Эй, постойте, ребята, что здесь такого происходило ночью? Я все утро об этом слышу.

Первым говорит Лестрейд:

\- И ваша мама, и Майкрофт сказали, что ночью было совершено покушение на Майкрофта, он ждал его в Новогоднюю ночь, но заговорщики решили перенести планы в последний момент. Твой брат сказал, что все преступники пойманы, он сейчас занимается улаживанием мелких вопросов, поэтому будет занят весь день.

Шерлок опять откладывает тост, который было снова собирался съесть:

\- Лестрейд, не будь идиотом! Для улаживания мелких вопросов у моего братика несколько десятков людей, это только в прямом подчинении, и еще пара сотен в косвенном, я молчу про тех, кем он руководит через третьих лиц. Майкрофт думает, что за этим кто-то стоит, поэтому уселся за работу. Антея сама проводила операцию, и Майкрофт узнал недавно, она существенно усложнила задачу, теперь ему придется искать оборванные концы. Вчера к поместью подъехала машина, здесь ее встретили двое охранников, приехавшие разделились на две группы: два человека с охранниками направились в дом, еще двое - обезвреживать остальных головорезов Майкрофта. Там их ждали, и после захвата второй группы была обезврежена первая, правда, взрывчатку они успели заложить, но ее обезвредили в течение пятнадцати минут. Потом всех покидали в пригнанный фургон, который стоял примерно в двухстах ярдах от дома, всю охрану сменили.

Первым голос подает ошарашенный Джон:

\- Ты серьезно хочешь сказать, что все это происходило, пока мы спали?

\- Извини, Джон, в следующий раз попрошу разбудить тебя, а то невежливо получается: в доме адреналиновый наркоман, а они сами всех схватили, - Шерлок снова берет тост.

\- Я не об этом, черт, да мы же все могли погибнуть! И даже ты!

\- «И даже я» могу погибнуть во время любого расследования, раньше ты об этом не так беспокоился, - тост вновь возвращен на тарелку.

\- Раньше я был в курсе и мог что-нибудь сделать!

Лестрейд удивленно переводит взгляд с Джона на Шерлока и обратно, Шерлок с интересом рассматривает Джона, а Джон, сказав последнюю фразу, упирается взглядом в пол, но, когда понимает, что молчание затянулось, говорит:

\- И съешь уже этот чертов тост.

Шерлок чуть приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке и начинает есть. Спустя некоторое время синхронной работы челюстей обоих соседей, голос подает инспектор:

\- Я собираюсь съездить в город, и Майкрофт по какой-то причине считает, что ты, Джон, будешь не против составить мне компанию.

\- Да, мы с Шерлоком тоже хотели поехать, и почему-то я абсолютно не удивлен, что Майкрофт об этом знает.

\- Можешь заканчивать завтрак, а я пока поговорю с мамулей, – Шерлок выходит из столовой.

***

\- Мама, это было глупо и неэффективно, на что ты вообще рассчитывала?

\- На вашу ревность, по-моему, очевидно. Как ты понял?

\- Эта Нэлли - новенькая, но живет не в комнате предыдущей горничной Джулиет, в ее комнате пыльно, и ее форма, мама, это был явный перебор, почти на десять сантиметров короче, чем должна быть. И зачем тебе смотреть на нашу ревность? Ты нам не веришь?

\- Конечно, верю, мне было интересно посмотреть, как вы будете реагировать. Я верю, что ты любишь своего доктора, а Майкрофт своего инспектора, я хотела узнать, насколько сильно. И результаты не утешительны: вы сильно влюблены, но абсолютно не доверяете своим партнерам. Это плохо.

\- А травму ты тоже планировала?

\- Травму? Она все-таки упала? Я думала, реакция у инспектора получше. Что с ней?

\- Джон сказал – растяжение, ничего страшного. Теперь главный вопрос: зачем ты меня звала?

\- Шерлок, дорогой, я так понимаю, Джон вместе с Грегори поедет в город…

\- Вообще-то едем мы с Джоном, а Лестрейд за компанию.

\- Вот из-за этого я тебя и звала: я прошу тебя остаться дома. Сегодня ко мне приедут в гости Моника с мужем и Адеры, они давно тебя не видели и, если тебя не будет днем, мне придется пригласить их на ужин, а ваши гости и так чувствуют себя неудобно, я не хотела бы усугубить ситуацию.

\- Может проще будет подарить им мою фотографию? Мама, ты знаешь, что я не большой любитель приемов. Не боишься, что я кого-нибудь оскорблю или обижу?

\- Только попробуй, дорогой, ты же не хочешь меня расстраивать. Милый, ну это же всего пара часов, потерпи.

\- Тебе легко говорить, пойду скажу Джону.

Шерлок идет по лестнице и мысленно чертыхается, он планировал погулять по городу с Джоном, пару раз поразить его своей гениальностью, потом пригласить пообедать, но сначала вмешался Лестрейд, а теперь оказывается он вообще никуда не едет. Подарок Джону он уже купил, но узнать, о чем так грустил его сосед утром, не удастся.

\- Джон, я не смогу поехать с вами…

Лестрейд еле сдерживает смех:

\- Мама не пустила? – теперь уже не сдерживает, и даже доктор пару раз задушевно хрюкает. Шерлок обводит их взглядом «вы все идиоты».

\- Джон, купи мне никотиновые пластыри. Машина уже должна ждать. Удачно повеселиться в поездке, - Шерлок выходит из комнаты, жалея, что на нем нет пальто для более эффектного разворота. Холмс мог бы, конечно, ответить инспектору, но теперь минимум половину поездки Джон будет переживать, что расстроил Шерлока. Неплохо.

Джон вздыхает:

\- По-моему, он обиделся.

\- Переживет, Шерлок не ребенок, даже если иногда ведет себя как детсадовец. Ну что, поехали?

У дверей их действительно ждет машина, очень черная, очень престижная и очень дорогая. Лестрейд возмущенно махает руками:

\- Господи, неужели, ничего проще бронированного Роллс-ройса у них в гараже не было? Если я ее поцарапаю, пару месяцев буду расплачиваться, если разобью - пару лет. Надеюсь, у этой малышки механика, ненавижу автоматы.

\- Ты хотя бы с ними не споришь…

\- Ты что, споришь с автоматическими коробками передач?

\- Нет, с автоматами в магазинах. И ничего смешного - эти штуки меня ненавидят и ломаются, как только я к ним подхожу.

\- Ага, ну конечно… общение с Шерлоком на тебя плохо влияет. Как только автоматы начнут отвечать, сообщи об этом… лучше сразу психиатру.

Шутливо переругиваясь, они направляются к машине, из передней двери которой появляется мужчина в костюме и направляется к ним.

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Тед, и я буду вести машину, – мужчина с ничего не выражающим лицом протягивает руку Лестрейду.

\- Знаете, Тед, вчерашнего опыта катания с вашим коллегой мне волне хватило. Чтобы в дальнейшем всеми силами избегать его повторения, машину поведу я, а вы можете отдохнуть.

\- Мне все равно придется поехать с вами, мистер Майкрофт Холмс дал указания выделить вам охрану.

\- Хорошо, - в инспекторе закипает гнев, по лицу Джона тоже было понятно, что ситуация его не радует. - А вы можете ехать на другой машине?

\- Никаких указаний на этот счет не поступало, - Тэд неподвижен и бесстрастен до такой степени, что, кажется, даже не моргает.

\- Ну, так идите и спросите. Или вы ждете, что я или доктор Уотсон будем выполнять вашу работу?

На лице Тэда отражается бурная работа мысли:  
\- Хорошо, я вернусь через несколько минут.

\- Отлично! – это Грегори и Джон прокричали почти одновременно.

Как только телохранитель скрывается за дверью, инспектор кидается к водительскому сидению:

\- Ключи на месте, вот идиот. Коробка механическая, бензина полно, садись, поехали.

Уотсона не нужно просить дважды, он быстро шлепается на переднее пассажирское сидение и захлопывает дверь. Лестрейд выразительно смотрит на его грудь.

\- Джон, не забывай, что едешь с копом, пристегни ремень.

В то время, когда Тед, получив уточненные указания, выходит из дома, Лестрейд выруливает из ворот поместья. Такая система охраны, а для того, чтобы пропустили, достаточно просто опустить стекло. Джон пытается настроить GPS или найти в салоне карту.

\- Знаешь, по-моему, странно, что нас так быстро пропустили.

\- Почему? Они же не посмотрели, может, охранник у нас на заднем сидении. Вряд ли охране придет в голову, что мы сбежали, точнее - придет, но чуть позже. Что там с картой?

\- Вроде навигатор настроил, смотри.

\- Прекрасно. Ты, кстати, осознаешь, что мы угнали машину британского правительства или матери британского правительства?

\- Которая – бывшее британское правительство.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ага, мне Шерлок сказал.

\- Это самая ненормальная семейка из всех.

\- Не боишься, что у кого-нибудь из них здесь прослушка?

\- Черт! – инспектор хлопает себя по карманам. – Ну да, у меня телефон выключен, Джон, дай, пожалуйста, свой мобильник. Позвоню Майкрофту, потому что еще немного и у меня разовьется паранойя. Спасибо. Алло, Майкрофт? Это Грег, я тебя не очень отвлекаю? Во-первых, никогда не пытайся приставить к гостям охрану без их ведома, это бесит! Ты действительно думал, что я сбегу? Я офицер полиции, мне не нужна охрана!

\- Мне, кстати, тоже.

\- Майкрофт, если не хочешь, чтобы на угнанной у тебя машине я доехал до Лондона, где и остался, советую не высылать ни слежку, ни охрану.

\- Вот-вот.

\- Э, кстати, а чья это машина? А жучков: твоих или еще чьих-нибудь на ней нет? Точно? Очень смешно, у меня нет мании преследования, у меня есть несколько знакомых Холмсов. Вижу небольшой компьютер на панели, угу, синюю кнопку вижу… пишет, что в салоне работает одно дополнительное устройство… а, ну да, я по нему разговариваю. Хорошо, спасибо, до встречи. Интересно, кто-нибудь из них умеет что-то объяснять, чтобы собеседник не чувствовал себя дауном?

\- Шерлок - точно нет. Я, кстати, подумал, что этот Тед, который водитель, не блещет умом.

\- Таких ребят на работу берут не за ум. Точнее, в основном не за ум, может он просто супертелохранитель?

\- Да я не про это, представь каково бы тебе было общаться с таким туго соображающим парнем? А теперь представь, что для Холмсов, все люди такие.

\- Я бы свихнулся.

\- Точно.

\- А мы можем говорить о чем либо, кроме братьев Холмс? У меня и так Майкрофт уже второй день из головы не идет.

\- Считай, что тебе повезло. У меня та же фигня с Шерлоком, но гораздо дольше.

\- Ты думаешь о Шерлоке?

\- Я с ним расследую его дела, живу в квартире, которую он нашел, отмечаю Рождество с его семьей, он вылечил мою хромоту, а еще он самый странный и поразительный человек из тех, кого я видел... пока не познакомился с его семьей. По-твоему, действительно странно, что я о нем много думаю?

Повисает тишина, Лестрейд думает, стоит ли задать вопрос, который мучает добрую половину его подчиненных или это будет слишком. Но так как чувство такта - это не самая сильная сторона в инспекторе, он спрашивает:

\- Джон, извини за столь личный вопрос, а вы действительно… ну, не вместе?

\- Конечно нет, а что заставляет тебя так думать?

\- Просто, ты наверное единственный человек, к которому Шерлок относится хорошо. Вот я и подумал...

\- Нет, ты ошибаешься, это же Шерлок – он помешан на работе.

Инспектор смотрит на Джона долгим взглядом, после чего утвердительно произносит:

\- А ты был бы не против.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Не нервничай, я читаю твой блог, забыл? То, с каким восхищением ты пишешь о Шерлоке… половина Скотленд-Ярда считает, что вы давно уже встречаетесь.

\- И эта половина ошибается. А зачем тебе в город?

\- Хоть на пару часов смыться из этого дома. А ты?

\- Шерлок не купил подарки, вообще никому и никакие. Это некрасиво. Нужно подарить что-нибудь, как минимум Лидии, хотя бы из вежливости, - Джон радуется тому, что на работе дали премию, перечислили пенсию, а Шерлок поделился гонораром за последнее дело, как объяснил детектив, помощь в раскрытии от Джона была, значит и гонорар должен быть, значит не надо ломать голову, на какие деньги покупать подарки.

\- Ясно.

\- Грег, скажи, а ты и Майкрофт…

\- Нет. Нет, и еще раз нет, я думал, ты в курсе, он попросил меня разыграть спектакль перед матерью.

\- Да, Шерлок мне сказал, просто, я подумал, вряд ли будешь просить о таком мало знакомого человека, особенно человека, у которого были планы, учитывая количество подчиненных Майкрофта, не должно было составить труда найти другую кандидатуру.

\- Знаешь, сейчас я тоже так думаю, но когда вчера он объяснял мне причины, почему просит меня, все казалось очень логичным.

\- А какие он называл причины?

\- Хоть убей, не помню.

Они подъезжают к небольшому городку. Припарковавшись, решают пройтись пешком. Джон озирается по сторонам:

\- Милый городок.

\- Ага, а сейчас перейдем к части, которую моя бывшая жена обожает, а я ненавижу – шоппинг.

***

***

\- Мама, почему я должен сидеть с ними на обеде? Я завтракал и не голоден, я могу спуститься поздороваться и даже сказать пару бессмысленных вежливостей. Майкрофта ты присутствовать не заставляешь.

\- Майкрофт работает, Шерлок, прекрати вести себя как ребенок. Ни Моника, ни Реббека тебя не покусают. Посидишь, поучаствуешь в вежливой беседе и все. Они две мои самые близкие подруги, поэтому даже не думай им хамить.

\- Пойду навещу брата, приму вакцину от общения с неприятными мне людьми.

\- Шерлок, еще кое-что. Что ты можешь рассказать об отношениях Грегори и Майкрофта?

\- Я уже тебе говорил, кроме того, вчера ты сама увидела, как они общаются, и еще говорила сегодня с Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом по отдельности.

\- То есть, больше ты ничего сказать не можешь.

\- Я бы выразился по другому, больше я тебе сказать ничего не хочу, если я скажу еще что-нибудь про Майкрофта, он расскажет про меня. Когда приедут эти ведьмы, точнее эти твои подруги, можешь позвать, я буду у вечно худеющего Холмса.

Лидия, оставшись в одиночестве, думает о том, что у ее сыновей наконец-то появился кто-то, кем они дорожат. Дорожат сильно, настолько, что готовы устроить временное перемирие, это хорошо, наверное.

**

\- Мама, почему я должен сидеть с ними на обеде? Я завтракал и не голоден, я могу спуститься поздороваться и даже сказать пару бессмысленных вежливостей. Майкрофта ты присутствовать не заставляешь.

\- Майкрофт работает, Шерлок, прекрати вести себя как ребенок. Ни Моника, ни Реббека тебя не покусают. Посидишь, поучаствуешь в вежливой беседе и все. Они две мои самые близкие подруги, поэтому даже не думай им хамить.

\- Пойду навещу брата, приму вакцину от общения с неприятными мне людьми.

\- Шерлок, еще кое-что. Что ты можешь рассказать об отношениях Грегори и Майкрофта?

\- Я уже тебе говорил, кроме того, вчера ты сама увидела, как они общаются, и еще говорила сегодня с Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом по отдельности.

\- То есть, больше ты ничего сказать не можешь.

\- Я бы выразился по другому, больше я тебе сказать ничего не хочу, если я скажу еще что-нибудь про Майкрофта, он расскажет про меня. Когда приедут эти ведьмы, точнее эти твои подруги, можешь позвать, я буду у вечно худеющего Холмса.

Лидия, оставшись в одиночестве, думает о том, что у ее сыновей наконец-то появился кто-то, кем они дорожат. Дорожат сильно, настолько, что готовы устроить временное перемирие, это хорошо, наверное.

Глава 10

Майкрофт, уже в который раз пытается подвести хоть какой-то итог полученных им данных, но это ему не удается, мысли постоянно возвращаются к Лестрейду. В сложившихся обстоятельствах крайне неразумно было сбегать от охраны. Майкрофт делает пометку поговорить с Антеей по поводу подбора кадров: сначала Ричард, теперь этот Тед, даже водители должны обладать мозгами или хотя бы зачатками мозгов. А тут такое редкое везение – два дебила за два дня.

Вновь проверив местонахождение Лестрейда и Джона через камеру наблюдения в торговом центре, Холмс возвращается к анализу данных.

Майкрофт просматривает протоколы допросов задержанных и данные с их телефонов, компьютеров - домашних и рабочих, - сохранившиеся записи с камер наблюдения.

Из всей массы полученной информации получается… да ничего, в общем-то, не получается.

Странность 1: информацию предоставлял кто-то осведомленный, причем осведомленный во всем: были известны и планировка дома, и общее расположение комнат, расстановка постов охраны и расписание смены постов, количество гостей, прислуги и охраны. Из охраны в доме никто не был, а значит и информации о планировке у них быть не могло.

Странность 2: на одном из окон не работала сигнализация, это обнаружилось днем, и до вечера ее не заменили, но, опять же, охрана об этом не знала. Ночью влезли именно через это окно. И, судя по показаниям допрошенных, об этом тоже рассказал таинственный советчик.

Странность 3: использовалась слабая взрывчатка, очень слабая, по данным экспертизы, силой взрыва выбило бы окна на первом этаже, но вряд ли кто-то пострадал бы серьезно.

Вывод: за его заместителем стоял кто-то из обитателей дома или тех, кто часто бывал в доме. Его не хотели убивать, или советчик Стилсона ни черта не смыслил во взрывчатке.

Вообще-то, это очень похоже на его собственную манеру решать подобного рода проблемы. Если знаешь, что на тебя планируется покушение, лучше не препятствовать ему, а участвовать, идеальный вариант - самому его организовать.

Значит, первый вариант: его пытаются запугать (что само по себе смешно); второй вариант: таинственный советчик - это мама. Шерлок спланировал бы все гораздо лучше, а маме нет особой нужды скрываться.

Майкрофт в очередной раз думает, насколько была бы проще жизнь, если бы он родился в нормальной семье. Нужно поговорить с ней.

Дверь открывается и Майкрофт слышит отвратительный скрежет, следом входит источник звука – Шерлок со скрипкой.

\- Шерлок, будь добр, если хочешь и дальше издеваться над несчастным инструментом, иди в свою комнату, - Майкрофт кривится как от зубной боли.

\- Как грубо с твоей стороны, я всего лишь пытаюсь помочь, ведь ты же сам говорил, что давно уже пора помириться, так вот, это - мой жест доброй воли. Эти звуки всегда помогают мне думать, - Шерлок нахально улыбается и, периодически дергая разные струны, садится в кресло.

\- Поверь, человек, который будет слушать эту какофонию, должен быть или глух, или полностью парализован. Не понимаю только, как Джон это терпит, он же играл на кларнете, значит музыкальный слух, хотя бы в зачатке, у него должен быть. Зачем ты пришел?

\- Мама постоянно пытается узнать у меня больше, чем следует, Геркулес читает нотации, Джон с Лестрейдом уехали, так что ты самый подходящий объект, чтобы тебя нервировать.

\- Другими словами, тебе скучно.

\- Можно и так сказать.

\- Неужели тебе не удалось разнообразить свой досуг даже осмотром территории?

\- Либо тебя пытается убить очень осведомленный идиот, либо…

\- Мама, – обреченно заканчивает Майкрофт. – Я уже об этом подумал.

\- Решила протестировать твою охрану? Ну да, на похоже… В общем ничего интересного. А как идут дела с совращением инспектора?

\- Спасибо, что так печешься о моей личной жизни. У меня все хорошо, – Майкрофт приторно вежливо улыбается. – А как тебе понравилась татуировка Джона?

Шерлок злобно смотрит на старшего брата, нет ничего удивительного в осведомленности Майкрофта, однако то, что его злейший враг (после смерти Мориарти эта почетная должность снова перешла Майкрофту) знает о Джоне больше него, вызывает иррациональное раздражение. Интересно, почему? Шерлок решает отложить обдумывание этой мысли на потом.

\- Не злись, Шерлок, ты же сам отказался от информации о своем соседе, когда я ее предлагал, с твой стороны было бы глупо думать, что я сам с ней не ознакомлюсь. Кстати, ты приготовил подарок Джону?

\- Майкрофт, что такого ты собираешься подарить Джону, что разговор о его прошлом наводит тебя на мысль о подарках?

\- О, твоя мания поиска загадок поистине умиляет. Так что насчет подарка? – Майкрофта не сильно волнует, приготовил Шерлок что-то или нет, в любом случае у него есть несколько вариантов подарков, как от Шерлока доктору, так и от доктора Шерлоку.

\- То, что я предпочитаю игнорировать правила вежливости и нормы этикета, еще не значит, что я их не знаю. Может поделишься, что ждет нашего дорогого инспектора в эту волшебную ночь? – сарказм в голосе Шерлока скрывается под умиленным выражением лица и интонацией, но от этого фраза получается еще более ядовитой.

\- Я попросил бы тебя оставить эту тему. В конце концов, эта реплика была бы уместнее, скажи ее я, по отношению к тебе и доктору. Сколько ты еще собираешься тянуть кота за хвост? Ему же, рано или поздно, надоест довольствоваться в жизни только дружескими отношениями, как ты думаешь, что с тобой будет, если он влюбится? Убери, пожалуйста, эту ухмылочку с лица, я имею в виду: влюбится не в тебя.

\- Буду продолжать жить так, как жил до его появления, возможно, найду нового соседа. – Сама идея подобного исхода угнетает Шерлока, но он не собирается показывать этого Майкрофту, кроме того, согласно его плану, даже недогадливый Джон должен скоро понять его намеки, так что, его гениальными стараниями, такой пессимистичный расклад почти полностью исключается. Морально воспрянув от этой мысли, Шерлок думает, что стоит стереть это покровительственное выражение с лица брата, а потому говорит:

\- Мама будет счастлива узнать, что ты освободился, скоро должны приехать Адеры и эта подруга мамы, Моника, тоже будет.

Внешне Майкрофт остается спокоен, но внутренне чертыхается и в голове проносится мысль, что надо было ехать с Грегом.

Моника Стом, очень давняя подруга матери, была крайне милой женщиной, но зачастую казалось, что голову она использует только чтобы надевать на нее шляпу. Она, например, абсолютно не понимала сарказма и иронии, в смысле совсем, ни в каком виде, и еще она искренне считала, что семейство Холмс самые обычные люди, верила, что у Майкрофта небольшой пост в правительстве, и Лидия работала там же стенографисткой, что Шерлок обычный частный детектив, который занимается разоблачением неверных супругов. Все попытки Шерлока оттолкнуть эту женщину так же, как он ежедневно, без труда отталкивает других людей, натыкались на стену наивного добродушия и полнейшего непонимания, а потому рассыпались в прах. Сколько Майкрофт помнил, мама всегда дружила с Моникой, но причины этой дружбы ему до сих пор не ясны.

Что же, он ошибся - за два дня три идиота, но это ничего, Майкрофт Холмс пережил переговоры между Грузией и Россией, сможет пережить и встречу с тетей Моникой.

Встреча с Адерами не так ужасна. Единственный их минус состоял в том, что они искренне верят, что как потомки древнего рода и истинные аристократы, они стоят выше всех остальных людей. Но на работе Майкрофт ежедневно встречает столько снобов, что эта черта уже кажется ему нормой.

В дверь стучат и на пороге появляется дряблый и уже всем известный старичок – дворецкий.

\- Гости прибыли, миссис Холмс ждет вас обоих внизу, кстати, советую морально приготовиться: кажется, миссис Стом в отличном настроении.

Ни у одного из братьев не дернулась и мышца на лице, но у обоих одновременно пронеслось в голове: «Черт, не могли в аварию, что ли, по дороге попасть? Хотя бы из вежливости».

Потратив гораздо больше времени на поправление пиджаков и рассматривание себя в зеркале, братья медленным, можно даже сказать траурным, шагом направляются вниз. Известный и неоспоримый факт - как бы медленно вы не шли, все равно, рано или поздно, до места назначения дойдете.

Сделав глубокий вдох и, вместе с этим, натянув на лицо вежливую улыбку, Майкрофт открывает дверь и понимает, что зря волновался: объектом издевательств, под названием «светская беседа», на сегодня назначен Шерлок, что и понятно, все-таки младший Холмс последние шесть лет ни разу не был в поместье.

Еще до того, как они входят в гостинную, с дивана к ним кидается невысокий круглый метеор в платье, и раньше, чем Шерлок успевает хоть что-нибудь предпринять для собственной защиты, он оказывается зажат в объятиях тети Моники.

Сцена, нужно сказать, довольно комичная: Моника ниже Шерлока настолько, что ее макушка доходит ему до середины груди, зато она раза в три шире гениального детектива. Шерлок, как истинный Холмс, не поддается накатывающей панике и, сохраняя самообладание, стоически терпит эти тисканья. Майкрофт успевает поздороваться с обоими Адерами до того, как эта любвеобильная женщина, наконец, отпускает Шерлока.

\- Боже, Шерлок, дорогой, я так давно тебя не видела! Ты, кажется, еще немного вырос? Сколько же мы не виделись, лет шесть? Бессовестный ребенок - совсем не приезжал. Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю. Ах, Лидия, какой он вырос красавец! Ты очень похож на своего отца. О, Шерлок, Лидия рассказала, что ты занимаешься частным сыском. Надоела размеренная жизнь и захотелось приключений? О, как я тебя понимаю! Я очень люблю читать детективы, прочла всю Агату Кристи, представляешь? Просто как начала, так и не могла оторваться! А работать детективом, наверное, еще интереснее? О, Шерлок, я надеюсь, за обедом ты нас порадуешь рассказом о своих приключениях?

Моника прерывается, чтобы набрать в легкие воздух, Шерлок пользуется этой паузой.

\- Сомневаюсь, что мне удастся вставить хоть слово, миссис Стом… - пауза была недолгой.

\- Ах, Шерлок, не обижай меня, ну какая я тебе миссис Стом? Когда меня так называют, я прямо чувствую какая я старая. Просто Моника, или тетя Моника, помнишь, ты так называл меня в детстве? Ты был таким милым ребенком! Помнишь, как ты упал, когда пытался перелезть через забор? Разбил коленку и заплакал! А потом сквозь слезы объяснял всем, что тебе нужно набрать лягушек на пруду для какого-то эксперимента? Ох, ты был таким выдумщиком! Майкрофт! Про тебя я совсем забыла, прости, просто так давно не видела твоего братика! Ты снова похудел? Майкрофт, тебе нужно провериться у врача, вдруг ты болен? Ты был таким симпатичным карапузом! Хотя, возможно, это из-за работы. Наверное, твой начальник совсем тебя заездил? С этими начальниками одна беда…

В то время, пока Моника переключилась на Майкрофта, Шерлок здоровается с Адерами, а заодно и осматривает с ног до головы, считывая подробности их жизни. Ничего интересного он не находит: у него любовница, вероятно на работе, а у нее любовник, причем, судя по всему, их водитель. Просто образец современной нормальной семьи. Почему Джон находит человеческие отношения интересными? Шерлок из-за всех сил сдерживает порыв рассказать им все, что узнал. Посчитав, что уже достаточно вежливо вел себя с гостями, Шерлок падает в кресло и решает, пока есть свободное время, обдумать реакцию, которая появилась, когда Майкрофт заговорил о татуировке Джона. Он приходит к выводу, что это было просто проявление чувства собственничества, а так же раздражение, что его старший брат вечно лезет куда не просят.

Уединиться в собственных мыслях ему не удается, вошедший Геркулес оповещает всех, что стол накрыт. Уже за обедом, слушая болтовню Моники и нудное обсуждение Майкрофтом и Альфредом Адером политики, Шерлок вспоминает, почему с такой радостью уехал из этого дома. Неужели придется терпеть это еще несколько часов?

***

Давненько Лестрейд не совершал столь длительных рейдов по магазинам. Предпраздничная толкотня - это даже хуже, чем бюрократическая проверка на работе. Грегори интересует вопрос: о чем думали все эти люди, откладывая покупку на последний день? Не могли же они все, как он, оказаться принудительными гостями в доме британского правительства. Неужели нельзя купить все заранее. Обойдя три магазина и потеряв по дороге Джона, Лестрейд начинает думать, что никогда не подберет подарок для Майкрофта. Все стандартные варианты не подходили, все, что может быть нужным человеку, старший Холмс мог и сам себе купить, самого лучшего качества. Так что подарок должен быть таким, какой сам Майкрофт себе купить не догадается, и при этом должен ему понравиться. Невыполнимая задача. Хотя настроение улучшилось, когда он в магазине приколов увидел футболку с надписью «Падите ниц - пред вами БОГ!» и представил в ней Майкрофта.

В конечном итоге он оказывается в магазине, продающем товары для дома, стоя среди полотенец, кружек и халатов, он думает, как умудрился сюда зайти?

***

Джон не понимает, как потерял Грегори, вроде постоянно видел его спину и вдруг не смог найти. Доктор не волнуется, они могут встретиться у машины.

А день оказался на удивление плодотворным: хотя толпа людей страшно раздражала, он купил почти всем подарки. Лестрейду – бумажник; в машине Джон увидел, что он у инспектора очень потрепанный, так что нашел похожий в магазине и купил. Он даже Майкрофту подарок купил и очень надеялся, что после его вручения, останется в живых. В принципе, самая простая паркеровская ручка, но там рядом с магазинчиком недорого делали гравировки… В общем, выбирая надпись, Джон искренне надеялся, что в не рабочее время Майкрофт понимает шутки.

«К чему все эти титулы? Называйте меня просто: Верховный Правитель Мира. МХ» - было написано на металлическом корпусе ручки, и сейчас Джон уже думает, что это была не самая лучшая идея. Других вариантов все равно нет, поэтому, что сделано, то сделано, не убьет же Майкрофт его за эту надпись, в конце концов.

Подарок для Шерлока был куплен, точнее даже не куплен, а сделан, давным-давно, но Джон думает, что Шерлоку он, скорее всего, не понравится, поэтому еще по дороге сюда, решил подарить его Лидии. Так что остается только подарок для единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.

Джон заходит в небольшой книжный магазинчик и видит, что он пуст, это странно, до этого все магазины, куда он заходил, были битком набиты людьми, а здесь только книги и пыль.

\- Что-нибудь ищите, молодой человек, может Вам помочь?

Джон вздрагивает от неожиданности и, обернувшись, видит перед собой низенькую старушку.

\- Эээ… Ничего конкретного, просто нужно сделать одному человеку подарок…

\- Не знаете, что подарить? Тогда книга самое лучшее решение. А чем занимается этот человек?

\- Наверное, можно сказать, что загадками.

\- Странная профессия, разгадывание загадок…

\- Угу, он и сам того, в смысле необычный человек.

\- Пойдемте, посмотрим, что я могу Вам предложить…

***

Как и следовало ожидать, у машины никого не было, если не считать нескольких мальчишек, которые убегают, стоит Лестрейду подойти. Решив подождать в машине, Грег забирается внутрь, на улице холодно, хоть на нем и пальто Майкрофта. Пальто Майкрофта, машина Майкрофта, он в гостях у Майкрофта, и оббегал половину города в поисках подарка для Майкрофта… Кажется, он начинает понимать, как чувствует себя Джон. Лестрейд успокаивает себя тем, что скоро это закончится, уже завтра вечером он уедет к дочери. Они с Майкрофтом будут изредка пересекаться по работе, и снова холодная улыбка, вежливые фразы, обращения на Вы. Это ведь радует, не так ли?

От размышлений его отвлекает открывающаяся дверца машины, появляется довольный Джон, с несколькими пакетами в руках.

\- Ну наконец-то, я уж подумал, что этот ад поглотил тебя.

Усевшись в машину, Джон некоторое время ерзает на сидении, после чего, повернувшись к Лестрейду, говорит:

\- Устал, как будто несколько операций провел. Может кофе?

\- С удовольствием, я же еще и не завтракал! То-то я думаю, настроение паршивое.

Как раз неподалеку находится небольшое кафе, на которое, еще по дороге к машине, положил глаз Джон. Они молчат в ожидании своего заказа, Джон пытается придумать тему для разговора, тема усиленно не хочет придумываться.

\- Грег, извини, конечно, за нескромный вопрос, а как ты вообще здесь оказался? Я не думал, что вы с Майкрофтом хорошие знакомые. Я знаю, что он тебя попросил, но не в Лондон же он за тобой съездил?

\- Так мы и не хорошие знакомые. Пару раз пересекались по работе, сначала из-за дел Шерлока, потом по паре других вопросов. А как здесь оказался… сидел в самолете, подошла стюардесса и сказала, что меня вызывают, попросила выйти из самолета, вышел, думал может мелочь какая, ну по работе… А потом два охранники аэропорта очень настойчиво проводили меня к машине, как только увидел эту черную тачку с тонированными стеклами, сразу понял, что это Майкрофт, даже не сопротивлялся особо, думал: сейчас сяду в машину, он мне скажет, что ему надо, и я еще успею улететь. В машине было пусто, водительское сидение отгорожено, и вот меня привезли сюда, а здесь уже Майкрофт встретил. Знаешь, это бесит, как можно так наплевательски относиться к другим людям? Тебя, небось, Шерлок упросил приехать? И тоже, наверное, о твоих планах и не вспомнил?

\- Ну, вообще-то у меня планов и не было. Так что тут все нормально. Знаешь, они, конечно, все странные, эти Холмсы, но, в общем-то, не плохие.

\- Хм, не уверен, что ты прав, но, даже если так, трое, пусть и очень хороших Холмсов – это явный перебор. Надеюсь, что еще один день я переживу.

Наевшись, Джон и Грег решают отправиться обратно в обитель гениев. Выйдя из кафе, они с удивлением замечают, что на улице уже темнеет, и людей почти нет. Доктор удивленно озирается.

\- Блин, а мы засиделись, я и не думал… - в этот момент Лестрейд несильно толкает Джона в плечо, привлекая внимание, и указывает на машину, стоящую на другой стороне улицы неподалеку.

Возле «Роллс-ройса» стоят трое парней, причем один из них явно пытается взломать замок.

\- Джон, ты будешь смеяться, но у нас угоняют машину. У Майкрофта что, сигнализации на машине нет? Тоже мне, супер предусмотрительное британское правительство. – Лестрейд слышит, как в кармане Джона начитает вибрировать телефон. – Черт, беру свои слова назад. Это Майкрофт?

Джон показывает телефон, на котором высвечивается надпись «Номер не определен». Лестрейд понимает, что подобное начинает раздражать. Ну неужели нельзя все сделать, как принято у нормальных людей? Обычная сигнализация-то чем Майкрофту не угодила? Обязательно выпендриться нужно.

\- Давай ты чуть попозже ответишь… Или вообще не ответишь. Думаю, тут мы сами справимся? - Получив уверенный кивок в ответ, Лестрейд оценивает ситуацию: - Зайти лучше с двух сторон, чтоб не сбежали: ты — справа, тебе нужно перейти на другую сторону и со стороны дворов оббежать два дома, а я — слева, сделаю вид, что просто иду мимо.

Подождав, пока Джон неторопливым шагом перейдет дорогу и скроется за зданием, Лестрейд выдвигается следом и, делая вид, что прогуливается, медленно идет к машине.

Джон за это время оббегает несколько домов, чтобы зайти с тыла, на бегу он думает: какой все-таки выдался удачный день, видимо, и подраться получится.

Парни, заметив Грега, отходят на несколько шагов от авто и ждут, делая вид, что просто болтают, на вид им не больше двадцати. Малолетняя шпана, решает про себя инспектор, что же они с такой тачкой стали делать, если бы удалось ее угнать, интересно. Поравнявшись с ними, Лестрейд видит выбежавшего из-за угла Джона, который идет к нему навстречу, значит можно начинать. Инспектор разворачивается и коротко без замаха бьет одного парня в солнечное сплетение, пару минут этот несчастный будет в отключке, и хватает второго за руку, выворачивая ее, парень в ответ матерится и орет, но на него никто не обращает внимания. Третий, стоявший дальше всего от инспектора, предсказуемо пытается убежать, его валит с ног ударом в челюсть подбежавший Джон, потом он поднимает голову и говорит:

\- Ну, вот и пообщались. Грег, надо найти здесь полицейский участок - отдать этих неудавшихся криминальных гениев.

\- Думаю, уже не надо, как они вовремя, за углом что ли ждали?

Они оба видят подъехавшую полицейскую машину. Лестрейд передает единственного стоящего на ногах, безбожно матерящегося парня Джону и, достав свое удостоверение, идет навстречу полиции.

\- Инспектор Лестрейд, Скотленд-Ярд, вы вовремя.

\- Сержант Томсон, нам поступил звонок, что здесь угоняют автомобиль…

\- Да, вот эти три парня пытались взломать замок, но мы с моим другом их остановили. Нам, видимо, необходимо проехать с вами, для заполнения документов?

\- Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь, мы со всем разберемся. Вы с мистером Уотсоном можете ехать.

Лестрейд пытается вспомнить, когда он успел представить Джона, после чего понимает, от кого поступил звонок и почему их так скоро отпускают – чертово супер предусмотрительное британское правительство. Он смотрит, как второй оперативник сажает уже слегка оклемавшихся парней в машину.

\- Поехали, Джон, им Майкрофт позвонил, - не обращая больше внимания на полицейских, инспектор идет к машине.

\- О, хорошо, а то я уж думал: еще пару часов придется здесь провести. А ты чего злишься?

\- Ты что шутишь? Что за полный контроль? Нам что по пять лет? Кроме того, это не по правилам, мы должны заполнить заявление и все необходимые бумаги, что за наплевательское отношение к законам?

Джон усмехается:

\- Да ладно, успокойся, это же мелочи. Пошли в машину, у тебя костяшки сбиты, да и у меня тоже, надо обработать, а там должна быть аптечка.

\- Это я об молнию, видимо, ладно, тут недалеко, как доедем, в нормальных условиях обработаешь.

Сев в машину, они, наконец-то, направляются обратно в поместье.

Глава 11

"Время десерта». Эта фраза звучит для Майкрофта почти как «Время Страшного Суда», есть сладкое он сам себе категорически запретил давным-давно: из-за него болели зубы, и приходилось вновь садиться на диету. Проблема в том, что, в отличии от брата (который вообще готов перестать есть, как только в этом отпадет необходимость), Майкрофт – сладкоежка, и каждый раз, когда в поле зрения попадает что-нибудь вкусненькое, в душе британского правительства начинается неравный бой с самим собой, стоит упомянуть, что чаще выигрывает Майкрофт-разумный, с позором изгоняя Майкрофта-который-идет-на-поводу-у-своих-желаний с поля брани, и позже все начинается снова. Поэтому звонок от Антеи сразу после того, как приносят кофе и пирожные, звучит в ушах старшего Холмса как ангельский горн. Сдержав победоносную улыбку при взгляде на вкусности, стоящие на столе, Майкрофт извиняется и выходит.

\- Алло? Антея, подожди минуту, я дойду до кабинета. В чем суть проблемы? … Ясно, а где они сами? … И там нет камер? ... Передай на мой ноутбук изображение с самой ближайшей камеры от этого кафе. … Сообщи в местную полицию, скажи, чтобы поторопились с выездом, если эти два героя закончат обед раньше, чем приедет полиция, то обязательно ввяжутся в потасовку, и сообщи им, чтобы в любом случае не задерживали инспектора и доктора Уотсона. … Хм, насчет этого можешь не волноваться, если даже им удастся взломать замок, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, их поимка станет вопросом пары часов. Я буду следить отсюда…

Майкрофт настраивает компьютер, и теперь одна сторона экрана показывает безлюдную улицу, на которой как раз и находится кафе, где сидят Джон и Грег, вторая – машину, стояшую в тени. Если до этого у Майкрофта и имелись какие-то сомнения по поводу «случайности» этого угона, то сейчас они развеялись, очевидно, что эти малолетки действуют не потому, что кто-то их нанял, а потому, что идиоты. Пока ничего не происходит, кроме того, что один из парней царапает замочную скважину.  
По подсчетам Холмса старшего полиция должна прибыть в течение семи, максимум десяти минут, для Грега и доктора нужно послать машину.

Майкрофт просматривает запись, присланную Антеей, здесь видео из магазинов, где побывал Лестрейд. Судя по всему, Грег искал для него подарок, от этой мысли губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, но он одергивает себя напоминанием о том, что это просто дань вежливости и ничего больше. Лестрейду, конечно, не стоило беспокоиться, подарок был куплен заранее, Антеей, не мог же Майкрофт позволить маме заподозрить неладное, проколовшись на подобной мелочи. Но это определенно шаг вперед: за эти дни инспектор, наконец, начал видеть в нем не просто государственную машину, а еще и человека. Решив устроить самому себе сюрприз, он отключает эту запись, к тому же пора было заинтересоваться кое-чем другим.

Одна из камер оживает и показывает двух мужчин, появившихся на улице. Несмотря на то, что Майкрофт отлично понимает – это уже не поможет, он начинает набирать номер Джона, естественно, трубку никто не берет, хотя по реакции обоих он видит, что они прекрасно поняли, кто именно звонит. Дальше ему остается только наблюдать. Конечно, он прекрасно осознает, что Грег способен дать отпор этим малолетним угонщикам. Во время сбора информации об инспекторе Майкрофт видел, что Грег не пренебрегает тренировками, и все же у кого-нибудь из них могло оказаться оружие, а ранение Лестрейда – это последнее, чего хочется Майкрофту. Увидев подъехавшую полицейскую машину, Майкрофт успокаивается окончательно.

Самое время спуститься, дабы вежливо попрощаться с гостями. Внизу мама как раз вручает подарки: бутылку коллекционного вина для Адеров и традиционный подарок для Моники – огромная коробка швейцарского шоколада. Майкрофт подходит к Шерлоку, который с невозмутимым лицом сидит на диване и тихо говорит:

\- У твоего доктора неплохой хук справа.

Шерлок резко фокусирует еще секунду назад устремленный в заоблачные дали взгляд и пытается считать информацию с лица Майкрофта, к сожалению, ничего не получается - лицо брата бесстрастно, хотя из этого тоже можно извлечь информацию: если бы что-то серьезное случилось с Лестрейдом, Майкрофт таким спокойным не выглядел. Джон вместе с инспектором, значит, ничего серьезного не произошло. Вероятно. Хотя они могли разделиться в городе. Мозг Шерлока начинает выдавать десятки вариантов, при которых с Лестрейдом ничего не случилось, а Джон пострадал, любой из этих сценариев мог бы стать сюжетом триллера. Майкрофт молчит и Шерлоку приходится, сдерживая раздражение, спрашивать самому:

\- Что-то случилось? Приставленный тобой охранник начал раздражать Джона?

\- От приставленного мной водителя, а не охранника, они отделались, еще не выехав из поместья.

В голове Шерлока моментально пролетают, перестроенные с учетом новых данных, варианты, а Майкрофт вновь молчит, с улыбкой глядя, как Моника вручает маме связанную вручную шаль. Шерлок начинает медленно, но верно выходить из себя.

\- Так что случилось?

\- У них попытались угнать машину… на маму можешь не коситься, это не ее работа, я видел этих парней на записи, просто уличная шпана.

\- Майкрофт! – Шерлок начинает повышать голос, эта пытка маленькими дозами информации порядком раздражает. «Попытались» - значит не получилось, «хук справа» - значит Джон дрался, «этих парней» - значит угонщиков было больше одного, но сколько именно, с двумя – тремя Джон с Лестрейдом вполне справятся, а если больше? Кроме того, если они действительно разделились, Джон мог быть в этот момент один.

\- И ты будешь меня убеждать, что доктор Уотсон ничего для тебя не значит? После такой-то реакции?

\- Майкрофт, не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но недавно, во время одного из расследований, мне пришлось создать вещество, действие которого сильнее виагры в четыре раза, тогда это было нужно, чтобы доказать вину насильника, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы я как-нибудь испытал его на инспекторе? Не сегодня, когда ты рядом и тебе это на руку, а потом, все-таки мы с ним часто видимся. По твоему лицу я вижу, что совсем не хочешь. Итак, что случилось? Не дуйся Майкрофт, ты знаешь одно мое слабое место, я знаю одно твое, мы квиты.

\- Ничего страшного, трое малолетних угонщиков, чуть старше двадцати, взламывали дверь машины, пока Грегори с Джоном обедали, я вызвал полицию, но стражи порядка, как обычно, слегка опоздали. С Джоном все в порядке, с Грегори тоже, через час будут здесь.

Тихую беседу прерывает громкий вопль:

\- Мальчики, ну что такое? Весь ужин сидели молча, а сейчас о чем-то шепчитесь? Ну давайте, обнимите тетю Монику на прощание и приезжайте почаще. Особенно ты, Шерлок, я познакомлю тебя со своей дочкой, она выросла такой красавицей, вот будет хорошо свадебку сыграть, правда, Лидия? Жаль, что у меня только одна дочь, а то сразу бы двойная свадьба была, вот было бы чудесно! Майкрофт, не забывай хорошо питаться, а то скоро будешь таким же плоским, как брат. Надеюсь, что к следующему визиту я увижу твои пухленькие розовые щечки, как в детстве. Всего хорошо, мальчики. Ох, Лидия, в ближайшие дни жду тебя в гости.

\- Конечно, завтра вечером мальчиков провожу и заеду. Реббека, Альфред, была очень рада с вами повидаться. Счастливого Рождества!

Шерлок из последних сил держит язык за зубами, пока проходит прощание. Все же за эти годы ничего не изменилось. Адеры такие же конченые снобы и к Монике они относятся чуть ли не с презрением, но из-за того, что Лидия Холмс оказывает ей свое покровительство, ничего не говорят. Они не столь наивны и прекрасно понимают, что содержать такой дом, машины и охрану невозможно, когда ты стенографистка в министерстве, а твой муж учитель музыки. Моника Стом все так же непосредственна и глупа.

Шерлок не понимает, и скорее всего никогда не поймет, как можно проводить время с неинтересными тебе людьми, переступать через себя, чтобы престижно выглядеть, именно поэтому жизнь, которую с таким упорством до сих пор навязывают ему мама и Майкрофт, его не столько раздражает, сколько пугает.

Радует только то, что он скорее сделает себе лоботомию, чем пойдет работать в какую-нибудь лабораторию или, Боже упаси, правительство. Проводив гостей, Шерлок говорит:

\- Да, Майкрофт, нелегкая тебе предстоит работа, обзавестись к следующему визиту в поместье румяными, пухлыми щечками, желаю удачи! А пока ты потерял дар речи от гнева, я поднимусь наверх, мама, когда Джон и Лестрейд вернутся, позови меня, я буду у себя.

***

\- Джон, ты-то как руку умудрился разбить?

\- Упал, когда оббегал дом. Ушиб колено, но там, судя по ощущениям, просто синяк, вот руку…

\- Упал… ясно, я с перевязанной рукой, ты с перевязанной рукой, думаю, сейчас нам предстоит очень «интересный» разговор…

\- Вряд ли, даже если Майкрофт никому ничего не сказал, нам предстоит долгий пристальный взгляд двоих оставшихся Холмсов, а потом они будут знать о произошедшем больше нас с тобой. Хорошо все-таки, что я уговорил тебя перевязать руку в машине, а то Шерлок по царапинам взялся бы сказать какая куртка была на угонщике и что это говорит о его социальном статусе, вкусовых пристрастиях и психологических травмах, полученных в детстве. Не смейся, мне иногда кажется, что он мог бы - все-таки, это поразительная семья…

\- Возрадуйся, – сарказм в исполнении инспектора звучал редко, но от этого не менее ядовито. - Сейчас ты увидишь эту поразительную семью, мы приехали. Кстати, Джон, вот эту коробку забери к себе, ладно? Я потом ее у тебя возьму.

\- Там подарок для Майкрофта? И что ты ему купил? Давай, открой мне страшную тайну… А то покажу коробку Шерлоку, и он сам догадается.

\- Вечером сам увидишь, или не увидишь, я вообще не знаю, может, и не буду ему ее дарить, все-таки, хрен знает, вдруг он шуток не понимает. И тогда до пенсии я точно не доживу.

Джон смеется:

\- Поверь, если он не понимает шуток, то мы оба не доживем.

Лестрейд смотрит на Джона и абсолютно не понимает этого человека, почему он так спокоен? Весело смеется. Они находятся в гостях у ненормальной семьи Холмсов, когда младший приходит в Скотленд-Ярд, начинают прятаться все сотрудники от инспектора и ниже, когда приходит старший, прячется начальство. А Джон так себя ведет, как будто общение с такими людьми это норма, и его ничего не смущает. Грег - полицейский с огромным стажем, который давно разучился бояться за свою жизнь и привык выполнять приказы, но чем больше он проводит времени в этом доме, тем более неуверенно себя чувствует, еще сегодня утром он думал, что в него влюблен Майкрофт Холмс, а сейчас считает, что ему показалось. Это должно радовать, но почему-то не радует, за те дни, что он здесь, ему удалось чуть лучше узнать старшего Холмса, и он понимает, что скорое возвращение в русло «начальник – подчиненный», абсолютно его, Грега, не устраивает.

Инспектор пытается себя успокоить тем, что возможно это ощущение из-за того, что ему не с кем пообщаться, из-за постоянной загруженности он потерял контакты почти со всеми своими друзьями. А на работе все «дружеское» общение ограничивается парой пинт пива в баре и разговорами о работе, а с Майкрофтом можно просто поговорить, наверное… если его поведение сейчас это не закулисная постановка «Любовник сына», с Лестрейдом в главной роли, все-таки инспектор так и не мог понять, что за человек Майкрофт, когда он узнавал что-то новое, вопросов становилось только больше.

\- Грег? Ты о чем задумался? Знаешь, ты последнее время часто выпадаешь из реальности, может тебе отпуск взять? Отдохнуть?

\- Со мной все в порядке, будь любезен, выключи режим «доктор».

\- Ну да, с тобой все в порядке, именно поэтому мы пять минут сидим в машине, хотя уже приехали. Хорошо хоть ты не впал в раздумья по дороге. О, нас уже встречают? Пошли, вон Шерлок и Майкрофт вышли.

С крыльца действительно спускаются вышеуказанные. Майкрофт идет впереди, но прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, Шерлок начинает говорить:

\- Никотиновые пластыри? С каких пор ты падаешь при беге?

\- Ага, я тоже рад тебя видеть, держи. Даже спрашивать не буду, как ты узнал.

\- Элементарно - ты плохо отряхнул колено.

Взяв из машины подарки и не забыв про коробку Грега, Джон, не дождавшись помощи от своего соседа, идет к дому. Шерлок направляется следом, прикидывая по форме упаковок, что могло бы лежать внутри.

Лестрейд идет за ними.

\- Грег, - окликает его Майкрофт. – Ты в порядке?

\- О Боже, это же просто царапина… Только не надо говорить этого…

\- О чем ты?

\- Если бы вы не смылись от охранника, то такой ситуации бы не случилось... и тому подобное.

Майкрофт невесело усмехается:

\- Я и не собирался, просто хотел узнать, все ли с тобой в порядке, - развернувшись на каблуках, Майкрофт уходит.

Лестрейд стоит, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Что это сейчас было? Ему показалось или Майкрофт обиделся? Ну, может не обиделся, однако, слова инспектора его явно задели. Хотя… в общем-то он имеет право обижаться… он дал им водителя, от которого они сбежали, точнее съехали, позвонил, когда они вышли из кафе, видимо, чтобы они с Джоном ни во что не ввязывались, даже договорился с полицией, чтобы их не задерживали, а в ответ слышит только хамство. Грег мог злиться из-за пренебрежения к правам человека и простейшим законам полиции, таким, как заполнение бумаг, но стоило принимать во внимание, что Майкрофт – птица другого полета, и привык мыслить другими масштабами. Вспомнив, о чем он размышлял буквально пять минут назад, Лестрейд думает, что вероятно, это не только ради спектакля. Наверное… Как же сложно в чем-то разобраться с этими Холмсами!

Грег наконец отмирает и тоже идет в дом. Лестрейд не находит никого ни в холле, ни в гостиной, наконец, в столовой он обнаруживает Лидию, которая дает распоряжения горничной насчет сервировки стола.

\- О, Грегори, я думала вы все пошли переодеваться к ужину? Почему ты здесь? Кстати, мы же с тобой не разговаривали с утра, Майкрофт, наверное, злился, что проболтался в твоем присутствии? Надеюсь, вы не поссорились?

\- Э, нет, все хорошо…

\- Ну вот и чудно. Ужин через час. Как тебе поездка? – Лидия выразительно посмотрела на забинтованную руку.

\- Все в порядке, просто царапина. Кстати, миссис Холмс, я понимаю, что это странный вопрос, но как у Майкрофта с чувством юмора? Просто я в первый раз делаю ему подарок и вот думаю, не обидится ли он? – произнося это, Лестрейд мысленно сверяется с легендой, если они встречаются три месяца, то вполне возможно, что ни одного повода для подарков еще не было.

\- Грегори, не беспокойся, думаю, ему понравится.

\- А вот я что-то не уверен… Поймите меня правильно, Майкрофту сложно найти подарок….

\- Я уверенна, что ему понравится твой подарок, что бы там ни было.

Лестрейд понимает, что разговаривать об этом бессмысленно - конечно, по ее мнению старший сын влюблен в Лестрейда.

\- Ладно, я пойду переоденусь.

Лидия смотрит ему в след и тихо говорит:

\- Ну что за глупые дети…

Открыв дверь в комнату Майкрофта, Лестрейд ошарашено останавливается: перед ним стоит Майкрофт… в трусах… и Майкрофт в трусах раздраженно смотрит в его сторону.

\- Грег, подбери челюсть и закрой дверь, финансовое положение Британии не настолько плачевно, чтобы мне идти работать стриптизером.

Наверное, стоило выйти и закрыть дверь снаружи, но Лестрейду эта мысль не приходит в голову, он закрывает дверь изнутри и усиленно не пялится на Майкрофта. Как и ожидалось, Майкрофт худой, но не до болезненной худобы брата, мышцы не развиты, но при этом нет ни грамма жира и кожа чистая, нет ни одного волоска на груди, нет шрамов, даже родинок нет, ну или по крайней мере не видно. На фоне всех сегодняшних размышлений Грег с ужасом понимает, что находит Майкрофта привлекательным, от этой мысли приходит в неописуемый ужас. Отвернувшись, он начинает переодеваться, вспомнив, что вообще-то за этим и пришел.

Майкрофт злится, ему действительно осточертела вся эта ситуация, он надеялся успеть переодеться, пока Лестрейд не зайдет, но не успел, и кроме того, старшего Холмса очень задели слова Грега у машины. У Майкрофта создавалось впечатление, что он действительно делает что-то не так: все, о ком он заботится, в ответ только злятся, а он то считал, что знаком с проявлением простейших человеческих чувств лучше, чем Шерлок. Он заботится о Шерлоке, а тот за это считает его врагом номер один, его бывший партнер тоже злился, хоть и пытался скрыть это. Бывший Майкрофта никогда не переставал бояться своего любовника, старший Холмс надеялся, что со временем это пройдет, но они были вместе почти год, а страх никуда не делся, тогда Майкрофт его бросил и уволил с работы, чтоб не раздражал. Вот теперь Грег, та же реакция, но этот хоть не боится. Все-таки - надоело. В конце концов, даже если, в отличии от предыдущего партнера, Лестрейда он любит - это ничего не меняет.

Майкрофт редко позволял себе раздражаться, иначе никаких нервов бы не хватило. Но сейчас общая усталость прошедшего года и эта непонятная любовь его порядком утомили, а также тугодумие инспектора. За то время, что Майкрофт ждал его возвращения, он обдумывал ситуацию, и получалось, что за эти два дня Майкрофт столько раз оплошал, что любой человек уже давно все понял бы. И только Лестрейд успешно продолжает изображать дауна. Интересно, как поведет себя инспектор, если ему открыто признаться? Тогда он уже не сможет делать вид, что ничего не понимает.

Майкрофт еще у машины заметил, что Лестрейд или не купил подарок, или попросил Джона забрать его, потому что у Джона было больше коробок, чем должно быть. Ведь Шерлоку он, скорее всего, приобрел подарок заранее. Хотя, возможно и нет. Чтобы не попасть впросак перед мамой, нужно уточнить, максимально возможным холодным тоном Майкрофт сообщает:

\- После ужина в гостиной будет вручение подарков, Антея приготовила подарок от тебя мне, чтобы мама ничего не заподозрила, коробка в комоде возле кровати в нижнем ящике.

\- Да? Это очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, хотя кто бы сомневался… вообще я купил тебе подарок… но, наверное, лучше использовать тот, который выбрала Антея, она лучше знает твои вкусы – в который раз рядом с этим человеком инспектор чувствовует себя неуютно.

\- Как хочешь, но мне было бы интересно узнать, что ты для меня выбрал, – Майкрофт продолжает демонстративно холодно разговаривать, поправляя галстук перед зеркалом.

Лестрейд размышляет, действительно ли Майкрофт обижен? Извиняться он, конечно, не будет, но вот поблагодарить, пожалуй, стоит.

\- Майкрофт, спасибо… ну, за машину, за пальто… да и вообще… Я просто себя чувствую не в своей тарелке… Черт! Это прозвучит глупо, но давай расставим точки над «i», сегодня мне показалось, что я тебе нравлюсь, знаю, звучит глупо, но ты сам признал, что ты гей, косвенно дал понять, что я в твоем вкусе, и ты со мной очень вежлив, а еще я по прежнему жив, хотя ударил тебя, поэтому давай ты сейчас мне скажешь, что я идиот и это все мое воображение, и я успокоюсь.

\- Показалось, значит… Ну что ж, вообще-то это правда, ты действительно мне нравишься, Господи, да не смотри ты на меня таким испуганным взглядом, нападать на тебя я точно не собираюсь, особенно учитывая, что физически ты сильнее. Закрой, пожалуйста, рот - ты глупо выглядишь, нам, наверное, стоит спуститься вниз.

Лестрейд смотрит в спину уходящему Майкрофту. Инспектору кажется, еще чуть-чуть и мозг просто взорвется. Грег пытается успокоить себя мыслями, что Майкрофту может много кто нравиться, это еще ничего не значит. Внутренний голос нашептывает, что нравиться может много кто, а вот на Рождество он пригласил именно Грега. Лестрейд глубоко вздыхает. Рождественский ужин, потом одна ночь, в течение которой, он был уверен, заснуть ему не удастся, и он вновь вернется к нормальной жизни, главное выдержать меньше чем сутки. С этой мыслью он решает заглянуть за подарком для Майкрофта к Джону и выходит из комнаты.

Глава 12

Майкрофт идет по коридору, думая, что, вероятно, он сейчас разрушил все мосты, которые наводил больше суток: теперь Лестрейд будет опасаться его, как чумного. Это был глупый поступок для Майкрофта, как человека, но для политика сказать то, что думаешь, если знаешь, что вреда от этого будет больше, чем пользы – самоубийство. Видимо, ему действительно нужен отдых. А насчет Лестрейда: по работе все равно еще придется сталкиваться, проблемы с Шерлоком никуда не денутся, да и камеры слежения тоже. Поэтому, несмотря на паршивое настроение, а настроение действительно паршивое, он натягивает на лицо дружелюбную улыбку, когда видит спускающегося по лестнице доктора Уотсона с коробками в руках.

\- Джон, а где мой брат?

\- Хм… он… переодевается… Ты не окажешь мне любезность? Сними верхнюю коробку, пожалуйста, а то я не вижу, куда иду.

\- Переодевается? Могу предположить, что пока ты переодевался, он пытался определить содержимое коробок по форме. Кстати, куда ты их несешь?

\- Как куда, под елку. Кстати, где она? Не помню, чтоб я видел ее в гостиной или столовой. Только не говори, что у вас для елки своя комната?

\- Конечно нет, мы не ставим елку после того случая, когда пришлось ремонтировать гостиную, но подарки мы все равно дарим именно там. Пойдем, я открою тебе дверь, - Майкрофт ставит на место коробку, отсутствие которой открывало лицо доктора, и идет вперед. – Еще четыре ступеньки Джон, а теперь налево. Вот здесь можешь поставить.

Джон, в свою очередь, озлобленный и спотыкающийся, сваливает все подарки в указанном месте.

Майкрофт садится в кресло, памятуя об утреннем происшествии, лицом к двери. Он собирается снова помочь Шерлоку и сказать Джону правду, Майкрофт уверен, если он этого не сделает, доходить до доктора будет еще долго. В данный момент это никому не повредит, никак не скажется на его амплуа и респектабельности, так почему бы для разнообразия не попробовать? Заодно он получит потрясающую возможность отдохнуть и послезавтра вернется к своим обязанностям в полной готовности врать, уходить от ответа и плести интриги. К тому же, так он в очередной раз поможет брату, хоть тот и не просил. Стоит попробовать.

Он машет рукой на второе кресло и начинает:

\- Джон, какие у тебя планы в отношении моего брата?

Джон неловко ерзает на сидении:

\- Ты так спрашиваешь, как будто я прошу его руки.

\- Я уже говорил, я беспокоюсь о своем брате. А ты не совсем верно понимаешь, что значишь для него. И что он будет делать, если тебя рядом с ним не будет?

\- То же, что делал до моего появления, я думаю: доводить Лестрейда и других копов, издеваться над людьми, быть гением, - на этот раз голос доктора звучит обиженно, он прекрасно понимает, что Шерлок значит в его жизни гораздо больше, чем он в жизни Шерлока.

\- Ты не прав, потому что не понимаешь его: всю жизнь Шерлок был один, с детства увлекался ядами и преступлениями, ни родители, ни я не одобряли подобного хобби, поэтому он от нас отгораживался, в школе, а потом и в университете его считали ненормальным. А самолюбие Шерлока слишком велико, чтобы он мог нормально сосуществовать с людьми, которые считают, что он ненормален. Поэтому он продолжал отталкивать людей. В конце концов он сам для себя решил, что ему никто не нужен, это гораздо проще, если у тебя нет близких людей, просто внушаешь себе, что они тебе не нужны. Я не исключаю возможности, что именно из-за одиночества, его подсознание подбросило идею найти соседа по квартире…

\- Постой-постой, не преувеличивай, он просто не мог в одиночку оплачивать квартиру, вот и все.

\- Вообще-то мог, я думаю ты знаешь, что Шерлоку периодически платят неплохие деньги за дела, которые он ведет. Кроме того, его предыдущую квартиру оплачивал почти всегда я, он просто забывал о необходимости за нее платить. Итак, на чем я закончил, когда в жизни Шерлока появился ты, многое изменилось, и вряд ли он сможет нормально жить без тебя. Начиная от примитивных вещей, вроде того чтобы есть: в школьные годы Шерлок несколько раз падал в обморок от голода из-за того, что забывал поесть, и он взял за правило есть хотя-бы раз в два дня, если много бегает - раз в день, чтобы подобное не повторялось, но теперь эта информация удалена. В ней нет необходимости: у него есть ты, когда нужно ты заставишь его поесть. Шерлок терпеть не может общаться с людьми сильно глупее себя, даже если старается сдержаться, то получается лишь на очень короткое время. А с тобой он живет очень долго по собственным меркам…

\- Майкрофт, ты все неверно понимаешь. Я просто не принимаю его слова настолько близко к сердцу, но меня он тоже оскорбляет, для него вполне в норме вещей назвать меня идиотом. Я не считаю, что это повод обижаться, потому что этими словами он не хочет меня обидеть, он просто констатирует факт: по сравнению с ним я идиот, и все.

\- Когда последний раз он называл тебя идиотом?

\- Да он это постоянно делает… не знаю… ну, точно помню, что пару недель назад называл, кстати, странно, с тех пор действительно ни разу, для него это прямо рекорд.

\- Я объясню, пару недель назад ты опубликовал в блоге запись о том, что слова Шерлока о твоей тупости задевают тебя, после этого он больше не называет тебя идиотом.

Джон усмехается, но без особой радости:

\- Я не сомневаюсь в твоем интеллекте, но вспомни, мы говорим про Шерлока Холмса! Так что боюсь, ты ошибаешься, есть какая-то другая причина… и вообще, откуда тебе это известно?..

Майкрофт смотрит на Джона долгим взглядом, означающим «если Шерлок тебе не говорит, что ты идиот, это совсем не значит, что я тоже не буду».

\- Он срывал твои свидания; если вы соритесь, и ты уходишь подышать свежим воздухом, он злится; ты оскорбляешь его интеллект своими замечаниями о том, что он не знает элементарных вещей, однако он еще не сделал ничего, чтобы ты съехал. Если ты подумаешь хорошенько, то поймешь, что я прав. И поэтому я еще раз спрашиваю, какие у тебя планы, не только насчет моего брата, а вообще, ты собираешься заводить семью, детей, жену?

\- Прости, Майкрофт, но, по-моему, это немного не твое дело…

\- Джон, твое упрямство тормозит наш разговор. Я не ошибаюсь, в отличии от Шерлока я вполне способен свыкнуться с мыслью, что могу ошибаться, теоретически, но это точно не тот случай. Видимо, ты все еще мне не веришь, чтож, ты знаешь где находится Мориарти?

\- Нет, тебе лучше спросить об этом Шерлока, ставлю всю свою пенсию, что он ищет этого визгливого ублюдка, - Джон проговаривает это зло и отрывисто, а потом уже спокойнее и гораздо тише добавляет: - С ним же было так интересно…

\- Тебе не стоит ревновать, ты ревнуешь, Джон, даже не спорь, ты уже давно влюблен в моего брата, и отношения с мужчинами тебе не в новинку, ты действительно хочешь спросить, откуда я это знаю? Ну вот и хорошо. Твоя ревность в данном случае необоснованна - Мориарти мертв.

\- Откуда ты… ааа… неважно… Шерлоку не говори, а то расстроится…

\- Он знает, это его рук дело, точнее не рук, а разума, без сомнения, Шерлок слишком умен, чтобы пачкать руки.

\- Это невозможно: он так долго радовался, что наконец-то ему не скучно, он не мог убить Мориарти, посадить – да, потом дождаться побега и снова его ловить, а убить - нет.

\- Тут ты прав, так бы все и происходило, Шерлока, как не бесчувственно это звучит, не сильно беспокоили жертвы, это, конечно, его расстраивало, но не сильно, а Мориарти чуть не угробил тебя, и Шерлок его убил. Потому что пока Мориарти жив, твоя жизнь, как самого слабого звена в жизни Шерлока, в опасности. Теперь, когда я привел аргументы, которые, если не убедили тебя, то хотя бы заставили задуматься, советую сделать первый шаг, а то вся эта ситуация напоминает из рук вон плохо написанный роман.

\- Шерлока не интересуют скучные романтические отношения, даже если он видит во мне друга, это не повод думать…

Вообще-то эти слова не то что «дают повод думать», они дают очень много поводов думать. Джон допускает мысль, что, возможно, Майкрофт в чем–то прав, хотя, если это не так, Джон поставит себя в очень неловкое положение.

\- Джон, давай оставим этот разговор, я высказал свое мнение, если ты сомневаешься в моей способности делать выводы или понимать своего брата, это твое дело. Кажется, я слышу шаги, пока что можешь объяснить мне, каким образом ты умудряешься оставаться в своем уме, выслушивая скрипку Шерлока? – Майкрофт думает, что шаги могут принадлежать либо Шерлоку, который успел переодеться, либо Грегу, который наконец-то пришел в себя после сказанного Майкрофтом.

***

Лестрейд идет по коридору и настойчиво старается перестать думать; если утром в голову лезли вопросы, на которые он не знал ответов, то сейчас у него просто отказывает мозг. Он в шоке и в растерянности. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок всегда нелестно отзывался о его умственных способностях, Лестрейд умеет думать, но сейчас он не может построить ни одной законченной мысли, на него только что вывалили информацию, которую он не в состоянии переварить. Возможно, Майкрофт просто пошутил, или проще говоря - соврал; возможно, это все правда, и непонятно какой из этих вариантов хуже.

Сейчас его мозг был способен только на простейшие действия:  
\- нужно дойти до Джона, чтобы забрать подарок для Майкрофта. Ему в голову даже не приходит мысль, что можно подарить то, что купила Антея. Это не потому, что он хочет порадовать Майкрофта свои подарком, просто он об этом не подумал;  
\- нужно спуститься вниз, натянуть на лицо вежливую улыбку и пережить этот чертов вечер;  
\- нужно вернуться в комнату к Майкрофту после ужина и … дальше ничего в голову не приходило, он не представляет, что будет делать, когда ужин закончится.

Он видит, как Шерлок выходит из своей комнаты.

\- Лестрейд, ты заблудился? Лестница в другой стороне.

\- Нет, я к Джону, нужно кое-что у него забрать…

\- Ты выглядишь удивленным, и это я преуменьшаю, Майкрофт сказал тебе что-то шокирующее? Вероятно… неужели признался в любви? Ох, видимо, он стареет, не ожидал от него такого необдуманного поступка. Подобными глупостями он позорит фамилию. Кстати, Джон внизу. И подарки тоже. Все. Лестрейд, перестань выглядеть как потерянный ребенок, ты же офицер полиции - честь, сила, воля… чем вы там еще гордитесь? Еще никто не умирал из-за того, что мой брат признался им.

\- Майкрофт не признавался мне в любви, он просто сказал, что я ему нравлюсь…

\- О боже, мой брат самый занудный человек во всей Великобритании! Каждая его эмоция препарируется под микроскопом. Нравится ему могут эклеры, а человек, которому он спускает с рук столько, сколько тебе, должен вызывать больше эмоций.

Шерлок своей тирадой абсолютно не преследует цели помочь брату, как обычно он просто говорит то, что думает; одна из основных причин этого кроется в том, что его заставили молчать почти весь день, и Джон, вернувшись, быстро сбежал вниз, так что – дамба переполнена.

\- Ну что, жертва привязанности моего брата, пойдем вниз, пока Майкрофт на фоне проснувшейся любви к истине не наговорил ничего Джону.

***

\- Ты не прав, Шерлок потрясающе играет, эту какофонию звуков он издает только когда ты рядом. Поэтому терпеть много мне не приходится. Кстати, он говорил, что ваш отец был учителем музыки. А ты на чем-нибудь играешь?

\- Да, на фортепиано, но уже не помню, когда последний раз я садился за клавиши…

\- Возможно, потому что играешь ты посредственно, - этими словами Шерлок заявляет о своем прибытии, следом входит Лестрейд, который старается не смотреть в сторону Майкрофта.

\- Присаживайтесь, я так понимаю, теперь мы ждем только маму.

Присесть ни Шерлок, ни Лестрейд не успевают, в комнату проходит Геркулес:

\- Можете переходить в столовую, миссис Холмс передала, что она сейчас спустится.

В столовой их догоняет миссис Холмс, переодетая и освежившая макияж, Лестрейду и Джону кажется, что она стала выглядеть еще моложе, чем раньше.

\- Я надеюсь, я не заставила вас долго ждать? Прошу к столу.

Майкрофт, как и прошлым вечером, отодвигает для нее стул и садится по левую руку; рядом с ним садится Грегори, который вообще предпочел бы сидеть как можно дальше, но это бы вызвало неуместные вопросы.

По правую руку от Лидии сидят Шерлок и Джон.

После общего поздравления от Лидии все четверо без аппетита ковыряются в тарелках. Шерлок съел необходимую на ближайшие два дня пищу во время обеда. Майкрофт понимает, сколько придется издеваться над собой диетами, если он позволит себе есть в столь позднее время. Лестрейд и Джон подкрепились в кафе в городе, но даже если бы это было не так, у Лестрейда в свете последних событий абсолютно пропал аппетит.

\- Почему вы не едите? Джон, Грегори, вам не нравится то, что приготовила Элис?

\- Нет, нет, все хорошо, извините нас, просто мы с Грегори заехали перекусить в городе и, боюсь, перебили аппетит…

\- Как прошла поездка? Я так понимаю, перебили вы не только аппетит? – Лидия выразительно смотрит на перебинтованные руки Джона и Лестрейда.

\- Я упал, – Джон рад, что ему не приходится врать, он действительно упал.

Шерлок, не сказавший с тех пор как сели за стол еще ни слова, все время пристально смотрит на Джона, пытаясь по внешнему виду определить, что именно сказал ему Майкрофт. Шерлок не беспокоится: что бы ни сказал Майкрофт, это абсолютно ничего не меняет, однако, думать больше не над чем. Шерлок решает, что самым вероятным предметом диалога можно считать изменения его собственного поведения с полным причинно-следственным объяснением.

Лидия видит, что шикарный стол, ради которого любой гурман отдал бы пару лет жизни, полностью игнорируется, поэтому говорит:

\- Вы можете не мучить себя. Я так полагаю, можно перейти в гостиную. Мальчики наверное объясняли вам, что мы не ставим елку, однако, подарки мы все равно дарим, и у меня для вас всех кое-что есть. Но сначала, я хочу, чтобы вы исполнили мою небольшую просьбу.

Лестрейд думает, что все они здесь только и делают, что исполняют ее небольшую просьбу.

Уже в гостиной она объявляет:

\- Я хочу сделать вашу общую фотографию. Шерлок, я не вижу у тебя энтузиазма. Вот так гораздо лучше. Майкрофт, не делай такое лицо, на фотографиях ты вовсе не выглядишь полным.

Лестрейд еле сдерживает готовый вырваться смешок, он знал, что старший Холмс сидит на постоянных диетах, и это его забавляло, Майкрофт - худой, не как его брат, но все же худой. Меньше часа назад Лестрейд видел Майкрофта практически обнаженным, и сейчас он думает, что, если даже он сам считает Майкрофта привлекательным, вероятно, старший Холмс пользуется популярностью у других мужчин, в смысле, геев. Как же так получилось, что Майкрофту пришлось просить его?

\- Мама, с каких пор в тебе появилась сентиментальная любовь к общим фотографиям? – Шерлоку кажется, что вся семья сговорилась против него: сначала Майкрофт стал борцом за истину, теперь мама, которой вдруг понравились семейные фотографии.

\- Я бы без сомнений предпочла картину, но вряд ли вы, мальчики, согласитесь позировать в течение недели. Поэтому не ворчите и встаньте парами, Грегори, встань поближе к Майкрофту, он же тебя не укусит… не при мне, по крайней мере… еще… еще… Грегори не будь таким стеснительным! Майкрофт обними своего возлюбленного. Грегори не стой как истукан… вот так, хорошо. Шерлок, обними доктора… знаете, мне начинает казаться, что вы не так близки, как говорите… - эти слова производят мгновенный результат, Шерлок обнимает доктора со спины, положив руки ему на плечи, потому что, учитывая рост доктора, это наиболее удобная поза для обоих. Лицо доктора по красноте может дать фору помидорам. Лестрейд, вздохнув, кладет руку на талию Майкрофта, тот в свою очередь обнимает Лестрейда за плечи. Лидия, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, щелкает затвором небольшого фотоаппарата.

\- О, это прекрасно! Отличный кадр! Джон, ты всегда так мило краснеешь? Спасибо мальчики.

Уловив момент, когда Лидия обернулась положить фотоаппарат, Джон притягивает за воротник Шерлока и шепчет ему на ухо:

\- Ты знаешь, где сейчас находится Мориарти?

Шерлок, прищурившись, смотрит на брата, так значит вот о чем шел разговор.

\- Ох, я забыла подарки, мальчики, подождите меня здесь, я только поднимусь наверх, - говорит с улыбкой Лидия и уходит.

Шерлок отводит Джона на несколько шагов в сторону и отвечает, достав телефон и на огромной скорости начав печатать.

\- Я имею представление о его примерном местонахождении…

\- Ты его убил.

\- Вообще не понимаю, почему ты удивляешься, ты тоже убил человека ради меня.

\- Тот ненормальный таксист угрожал твоей жизни…

Шерлок серьезно смотрит на доктора:

\- А Мориарти – твоей, - сказав это, Шерлок переводит взгляд в другой конец комнаты, где царит неловкое молчание с одной стороны и величественное молчание с другой. – У Лестрейда же сел телефон?

\- Ну да, еще вчера, он во время поездки мой брал.

\- Вот как мне прикажите строить коварные планы мести, если кое-кто не следит за зарядкой собственного мобильного телефона! – продолжая на бешеной скорости печатать, Шерлок подходит к инспектору и, сунув тому телефон в руки, говорит: – Читай.

По лицу Майкрофта, который все это видит, пробегает тень, но уже через секунду он дружелюбно улыбается брату.

Лестрейд берет в руки телефон и читает набранное, но неотправленное сообщение:

«Раз даже самые закостенелые политические интриганы вдруг решили стать честными, я думаю попробовать последовать их примеру, все-таки Рождество (уверен, что ты не догадаешься сам, поэтому помечаю, это был сарказм).

Я уже сообщил тебе, что Майкрофт в тебя влюблен, но ты мне не поверил. А стоило бы, он уже больше полутора лет очень сильно тебя любит. И поэтому ни с кем не встречается. Даже самые черствые люди, видимо, способны на выражение эмоций, и мой брат тому пример, ты в его вкусе внешне и ты воплощаешь в себе все те качества, которых он не видит среди своего окружения… бла-бла-бла… Короче, он уже давно страдает от неразделенной любви к инспектору - натуралу, то есть к тебе.  
Счастливого Рождества! ШХ»

Если до этого Лестрейд мог сказать, что он в шоке, то сейчас в мозгу случился коллапс, ни одной мысли, вообще, голова была пуста. Он знал, что несколько дней в доме Холмсов не пойдут ему на пользу, но вариант, в котором его доведут до псих больницы, не учитывал.

Лестрейд отдает телефон с абсолютно ошарашенным видом и говорит:

\- Я подумаю над этом потом… когда-нибудь… наверное…

Майкрофт кидает недовольный взгляд на Шерлока, но поделать уже ничего нельзя, видимо придется еще кое-что рассказать Джону о младшем брате.

Шерлок хочет что-то сказать, но в этот момент в дверях появляется Лидия.

\- Я принесла подарки! Мальчики, я надеюсь, вы простите мне мою старушечью сентиментальность, - после слова «старушечью» братья Холмс недоверчиво фыркают, за что получают недовольный взгляд от матери. – Я просто очень рада, что мальчики счастливы и поэтому не смогла удержаться.

Лидия раздала всем четверым небольшие продолговатые коробочки. На проверку оказалось, что в коробках лежат простые, но изящные цепочки из белого металла. У Шерлока и Джона плетение более мелкое, у Лестрейда и Майкрофта звенья крупнее. Майкрофт, увидев, как Грегори и Джон со спокойными улыбками благодарят мать, понимает: они думают, что это серебро, хотя вообще-то - платина, но Майкрофт решает, что говорить об этом не стоит, вряд ли они догадаются посмотреть на пробу.

\- Цепочки? А почему сразу не обручальные кольца? – Шерлок не оставляет саркастичный тон, хотя выглядит очень довольным.

\- Я хотела подарить кольца, но я думаю, вы бы их не носили, и это повлекло бы ненужное внимание, на цепочке выгравированы имена ваших возлюбленных, вам нравится? Джон, Грегори, с моих сыновей брать слово бессмысленно, но вы должны мне пообещать, что будете носить мой подарок.

Эта просьба вызвала некоторую растерянность в рядах одариваемых, потому что Грег искренне полагал, что отдаст цепочку Майкрофту, но с него хотят взять слово, а инспектор свое слово всегда держит, поэтому он не может ничего ответить, до тех пор пока не получает недовольный взгляд от Майкрофта.

\- Да-да, конечно, огромное спасибо Лидия, - Лестрейд решает обойти свою совесть, в конце концов он уже два дня обманывает несчастную женщину, Джон согласно кивает, хотя по его глазам читается, что ему тоже не очень приятно обманывать Лидию.

\- Ну, теперь по старшинству, видимо, наша с Грегом очередь, - Майкрофт направляется к стене и Джон видит, что рядом с его коробками стоят другие подарки, которых он раньше не замечал. Майкрофт берет небольшую коробочку и передает ее Лидии: - Мама, это тебе.

\- Опять украшения? Майкрофт, мог бы придумать что-нибудь пооригинальнее, - Шерлок ухмыляется.

\- Это не совсем украшение, хотя можно классифицировать и так, это ключ от нового «Бентли», в данный момент он подъезжает к поместью. С Рождеством, мама.

\- Ах, спасибо, Майкрофт, дорогой, я как раз думала о покупке новой машины, это тебе Геркулес подсказал?

Джон смотрит на погрустневшего Шерлока и решает, что нужно тоже отдать подарок Лидии, это конечно не машина, но если подарок понравится Лидии, то это поднимет настроение Шерлоку.

\- Лидия, у нас тоже для вас кое-что есть, - Джон протягивает Лидии подарок. - Это книга, книга о вашем сыне, вы может быть знаете, я веду блог, в котором рассказываю о преступлениях, раскрытых Шерлоком, но туда попадает не все. В этой книге описаны все дела, которые я вел вместе с Шерлоком, и еще там есть некоторые преступления, которыми он занимался до нашего знакомства, о них я спросил у Лестрейда. Я надеюсь, что вы это прочтете и поймете, насколько важно то, чем занимается Шерлок, и скольким людям он помог. Лидия, пусть работа Шерлока и не представительна, но она нужна, и вы можете гордиться своим сыном, в смысле, обоими своими сыновьями.

Лидия улыбается и смотрит на книгу в своих руках. Книга довольно объемна, в твердом переплете и на обложке написано «Приключения Шерлока Холмса – единственного консультирующего детектива».

\- Так вот зачем ты доставал меня расспросами? И просил достать фотографии с мест преступления? – Лестрейд ухмыляется, видя порозовевшего Шерлока, красного, как помидорка, Джона и довольно улыбающуюся Лидию.

\- Да-да, именно за этим, она с иллюстрациями, но насчет фотографий не волнуйтесь, там нет ничего слишком ужасного, в основном там фотографии Шерлока в антишоковом одеяльце, - Джон улыбается.

\- Джон, большое спасибо, вообще-то я читаю ваш блог и книгу тоже прочитаю с удовольствием, у вас интересный слог, за фотографии отдельное спасибо, у меня так мало фотографий взрослого Шерлока, - Лидия с улыбкой обнимает Джона. – Только хочу заметить, что вы заблуждаетесь, если думаете, что я не горжусь своим младший сыном, я не одобряю его деятельность и постоянно за него волнуюсь, но он делает свою работу хорошо, он нашел то, чем ему нравится заниматься по жизни и я горжусь им не меньше, чем Майкрофтом. Теперь, с вашей помощью, Джон, надеюсь, моя библиотека пополнится не одной книгой о Шерлоке, для будущих поколений Холмсов.

Джон и Лестрейд непонимающе переглядываются, в разговор вмешивается Шерлок, чтобы быстро перевести тему и не провалить план в финальной стадии.

\- То есть у тебя были фотографии с мест преступления, а ты для иллюстраций выбрал только меня в этом идиотском одеяле и никаких фотографий трупов? Какая неинтересная книга, - выносит вердикт Шерлок, а потом, подозрительно косясь на Джона, добавляет: - Про поездку ты узнал только пару дней назад, ты бы не успел все подготовить, значит, готовил заранее, значит, подарок предназначался не маме, а, вероятно, мне. Джон, ты подарил мой подарок другому человеку, как некрасиво.

\- Ну, тебе же не нравится, как я пишу, я решил, что твоей матери она понравится больше. Шерлок, не обижайся, минимальный заказ на типографии был сто экземпляров, поэтому все оставшиеся девяносто девять я могу подарить тебе, – Джон умалчивает о том, что если бы Клара, бывшая и, вероятно, будущая жена Гарри не была директором этой самой типографии, ему бы вряд ли удалось оплатить этот заказ, точнее удалось бы, но пришлось бы отдать зарплату за месяц.

\- Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься раздарить весь тираж знакомым? – увидев выражение лица доктора, которое говорило «а что еще мне делать с девяносто девятью книгами про тебя?», Шерлок быстро продожает: - Нет, нет и еще раз нет, сначала я сам ее прочитаю, и только если я ее одобрю, что вряд ли случится, можешь ее еще кому-нибудь показать.

\- Для тебя у меня тоже кое-что есть, Шерлок.

Шерлок осматривает упакованный сверток:

\- Это тоже книга, но больше по размеру, судя по ее величине, это подарочное издание, Боже, я надеюсь, это не сборник детективов, мне периодически пытаются подарить что-то подобное.

\- Либо открой, либо можешь и дальше пытаться ее прочитать, пока она запакована, только не вслух, - лицо доктора абсолютно спокойно, но Шерлок, как и остальные два Холмса, находящиеся в комнате, видят, как краснеют его уши, видимо, Джон сегодня побьет рекорд по количеству смущенного покраснения за один день.

Шерлок разворачивает упаковку и обнаруживает за ней, кто бы мог подумать, подарочное издание книги, на обложке которой значится «1000 неразгаданных загадок истории».

\- Старушка из книжного сказала, что это лучшая книга загадок, которая у нее есть. Там собраны все факты и делается ряд предположений, но ответов, естественно, нет. Я подумал, что тебе понравится. Будет чем заняться, когда тебе скучно, кстати, раздел с нераскрытыми преступлениями там тоже есть.

Шерлок с довольным видом очень внимательно смотрит оглавление:

\- Спасибо, Джон, может быть, когда мне совсем нечего будет делать, я ее полистаю.

\- Ну, и чтобы мне закончить с подарками, Майкрофт, это тебе… надеюсь, что понятие самоиронии тебе знакомо… Грег, это единственное, что пришло мне в голову, и я надеюсь, тебе пригодится, - Джон отдает Майкрофту и Лестрейду подарки.

Грегори видит в упаковке бумажник, очень похожий на его собственный, который уже разваливается, а новый руки не доходят купить.

\- Спасибо, Джон, как раз то, что нужно, я постоянно забываю купить себе новый, - Лестрейд жмет руку Джону и с интересом наблюдает, как Майкрофт разворачивает свой подарок.

Майкрофт видит достаточно простенькую паркеровскую ручку, но спустя секунду замечает надпись, улыбается и зачитывает вслух:

\- «К чему все эти титулы? Называйте меня просто: Верховный Правитель Мира. М.Х.», спасибо Джон, но боюсь, подобного карьерного роста мне не дождаться, - Майкрофт тоже жмет Джону руку, Лидия смеется, а Шерлок слишком занят книгой, чтобы обращать на что-то внимание. Майкрофт понимает, что если младшему брату не напомнить, то Джон останется без подарка: - Шерлок, ты не собираешься принять участие?

\- Я вообще-то ждал, пока все успокоятся, Джон, наверху в шкафу тебя ждет мой подарок, нет Джон, это не труп, и это шутка несмешная, мне надоело смотреть, как ты постоянно мерзнешь, там пальто и перчатки. Пальто короткое, потому что в отличии от меня, ты не умеешь быстро бегать в длинном, и с закрытым горлом, потому что ты не любишь шарфы, - говоря все это, Шерлок внимательно и очень серьезно смотрит на Джона.

\- Э… спасибо, а откуда ты про шарфы знаешь?

\- Ты сам говорил.

\- Да? Что-то не помню такого…

\- С твоей забывчивостью надо что-то делать, ты сказал, что для тебя шарф, как удавка, это было через три дня после нашего знакомства.

\- И ты, человек, который не забивает голову мыслями о солнечной системе, это помнишь?

Шерлок, судя по лицу, с огромным усилием сдерживает себя, чтобы не сказать «идиот» и вновь углубляется в изучение книги.

\- Видимо, остались только мы с Грегом, Шерлок, это тебе, никаких камер и передатчиков нет, можешь проверить, зато есть небольшое новшество, там в записке об этом сказано, - Майкрофт передает брату коробку с последней моделью BlackBerry, в нем два усовершенствования. Во-первых, в случае необходимости определенная комбинация клавиш передаст просьбу о помощи Майкрофту, даже если в телефоне не будет SIM-карты, если он будет выключен или разряжен. Во-вторых, другая комбинация клавиш позволит вырубить или сбить работу всех электронных устройств в радиусе 100 метров.

Шерлок кивает, принимая телефон, но Майкрофт и не рассчитывал на большую благодарность.

\- Джон, это для тебя, не знаю, пригодится или нет, решать тебе, - Джону достается кожаная папка на молнии. - Нет, Джон, подарок это не папка, открой ее.

В папке лежит лист бумаги, один маленький лист бумаги. Но от этого листа бумаги в голове Джона начинают метаться мысли, а сердце делает кульбит. Шерлок, сильно помрачнев, смотрит на изменения на лице Джона.

\- Ну и что там такое? Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе двенадцать лет и тебе подарили велосипед, о котором ты пару лет мечтал.

\- Это лицензия! Это МОЯ восстановленная лицензия хирурга! Меня ее лишили из-за тремора рук, тремор уже давно прошел, но для хирурга с такой травмой доказать, что он снова может оперировать, практически невозможно! Майкрофт, как тебе удалось… ох, это глупый вопрос. Но как ты узнал? Боже, спасибо… Огромное спасибо! Черт, Майкрофт, я тебя сейчас расцелую… - Джон светится от счастья, казалось, еще немного и он начнет прыгать от радости.

Шерлок наоборот стал еще мрачнее, значит, вот чего Джон хотел? И он, гениальный детектив, не смог этого понять, Майкрофт переиграл его, кроме того, если Джон станет хирургом, он будет очень много работать и перестанет участвовать в расследованиях, Шерлока не просто переиграли, у него собираются отобрать единственного друга…

\- Думаю, поцелуи - это небольшой перебор, - смеясь, отвечает Майкрофт. - Да и Шерлоку, боюсь, это не понравится.

Лестрейд смотрит на Майкрофта и понимает, что впервые видит у него такое выражение лица: спокойное, расслабленное и искренне улыбающееся. Все-таки Майкрофт хороший человек, Джон только сосед Шерлока, однако, Майкрофту вероятно пришлось постараться, чтобы подготовить такую бумагу, а Шерлок его вообще не поблагодарил.

Заметив на себе задумчивый взгляд Грегори, Майкрофт, чуть улыбаясь, вопросительно приподнимает брови, инспектор краснеет и отводит взгляд, а улыбка Майкрофта на миг становится грустной и ироничной.

\- Грег, это тебе, - Майкрофт передает последний на сегодня подарок. - С Рождеством.

Лестрейд аккуратно берет коробочку, создается ощущение, будто он боится, что она взорвется. Внутри часы, простой классический дизайн, фирма производитель не указана, браслет из белого металла.

Майкрофт про себя отмечает, что у них с матерью общая любовь к платине. Часы изготовлены на заказ в единственном экземпляре и, по просьбе Майкрофта, пробу на них не ставили. На задней крышке гравировка «Грегори Лестрейду от Майкрофта» эту надпись Майкрофт решил добавить, чтобы у Лестрейда не возникло мысли вернуть подарок.

\- Спасибо, Майкрофт, - Лестрейд растерян, пока шло вручение подарков, он наслаждался атмосферой праздника, а теперь мысли вновь вернулись к тому, что он услышал час назад и потом еще полчаса назад - Майкрофт его любит. - Это для тебя, я понятия не имел что тебе подарить, я сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится…

\- Ну же, Грегори, будьте смелее, вы же инспектор, - смеясь, вмешивается Лидия, которая до этого с улыбкой наблюдала за происходящим.

Майкрофт получает пакет, из которого извлекает… пижаму. Черную шелковую пижаму с вышитыми на ней серебряными зонтиками. Майкрофт осознает, что впервые за много лет он краснеет.

Джон задушевно хрюкает, пытаясь сдержать смех, а Шерлок ухмыляется:

\- Лестрейд, где ты ее откопал?

\- Э… в магазине.

\- Ох, Грегори, вы нас удивили, не думала, что подобные вещи существуют, - Лидия тоже смеется, видя удивление на лице старшего сына.

Майкрофт думает, что стоило все же посмотреть, что купил Лестрейд, тогда он избежал бы этой ситуации, вообще подарок ему понравился, но это было слишком неожиданно:

\- Спасибо, Грег.

\- Какой замечательный вечер получился, я так рада, что все же собрала вас всех вместе, ну что ж, теперь можно выпить за Рождество.

Лестрейд думает, что краснеющий Майкрофт выглядит забавно.  
Майкрофт думает, что завтра, когда Грег уедет, он обязательно наденет эту пижаму.  
Шерлок думает, что это не самое ужасное Рождество, если не считать того, что он лишился напарника и друга.  
Джон думает о том, можно ли будет совмещать работу хирурга и расследования Шерлока, потому что отпускать Шерлока одного он не собирается.  
О чем думает Лидия неизвестно, она улыбается, глядя на своих сыновей и их возлюбленных.

Глава 13

Смущение, конечно, вещь хорошая, особенно когда это смущение связано с тем, что тебе подарил возлюбленный. Особенно, если тебе не делали таких подарков уже долгие годы: в основном тебе дарили часы, перчатки, галстуки, машины, перстни и тому подобную дребедень, отказываясь понимать, что этого хлама у тебя навалом. А тут пижама… Нет, Майкрофт вовсе не был помешан на зонтах, как думали многие из его знакомых, просто он находил этот аксессуар очень полезным – дождь и ветер, от которых спасал зонт, это полбеды, но были еще моменты чудовищной усталости, когда приходилось не спать по несколько суток, и тогда зонт становился тростью. Но подобный подарок означал, что даритель старался выбрать что-то оригинальное, но при этом подходящее только ему – Майкрофту. Сам старший Холмс безусловно предпочел бы в подарок самого инспектора в вечное личное пользование, но, за неимением этого, пижама тоже неплоха.

Однако, смущение смущением, а собственную репутацию в обиду давать не стоит. Майкрофт помнит, что последнее слово осталось за Шерлоком и этим его новым способом передачи смс. Что ж, можно тем же ответить высокотехнологичному брату.

Майкрофт извиняется и, ссылаясь на важный звонок, выходит из комнаты, не проходит и минуты, как телефон Шерлока начинает вибрировать, приняв входящее сообщение:

«Ты действительно думал, что я спущу все на тормозах? МХ».

Шерлок быстро поднимает взгляд, но поздно: его Джон уже увлеченно читает что-то на своем телефоне:

«Несмотря на все доказательства, которые я тебе привел, ты все равно мне не веришь, не так ли? Я думаю, подсознательно ты понимаешь, что я прав, однако боишься допустить подобную мысль, чтобы потом не пришлось разочаровываться. Ты думаешь, что у тебя достаточно терпения и, если то, что я говорю - правда, то вполне дождешься первого шага от моего брата, но, поверь, ждать придется очень и очень долго, проще начать самому.  
P.S. Шерлоку понравилась твоя татуировка. МХ».

Майкрофт снова появляется в комнате, он улыбается, видя раздражение Шерлока и озадаченность Джона, но когда переводит взгляд на мать, его улыбка слегка угасает, и он чувствует себя нашкодившим ребенком. Лидия пристально смотрит на него:

\- Майкрофт, прекрати дразнить младшего брата и смущать Джона.

\- Да, Майкрофт, прекрати смущать Джона, тем более у тебя есть кого смущать. Лестрейд вероятно чувствует себя брошенным без твоего внимания. Правда, инспектор?

Лестрейд кидает мрачный взгляд на Шерлока и думает, что кто-то в этой комнате нарывается на неприятности, и кто-то эти неприятности обязательно получит!

Реплика Шерлока оторвала Грегори от тяжких попыток разобраться в собственных мыслях. С одной стороны, он все еще не до конца верит, что Майкрофт в него влюблен. Еще пару дней назад Лестрейд был вполне уверен, что Майкрофт вообще не может влюбиться. Как, впрочем, и Шерлок.

Но поведение Шерлока говорит само за себя, за последний час Лестрейд понял, что скоро слухи в Скотленд-Ярде перестанут быть слухами. Что ж, повезло Джону… или не повезло – это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

Да и Майкрофта за эти пару дней Лестрейд увидел совсем с других сторон. Раньше он знал лишь умного и расчетливого политика, совершенно бездушного, если не считать единственного раза, когда Майкрофт переживал за брата. А сейчас перед ним совсем другой человек, немного усталый, предусмотрительный и заботливый. Да, слово заботливый подходит больше всего. Как еще назвать то, что этот человек сделал для Джона? Сейчас Майкрофт расслаблен, Лестрейд никогда не видел его таким.

Инспектор впервые понимает, что Майкрофт просто человек, и как ему сложно контролировать все на свете. И ведь он ничего не получает взамен… ну, кроме денег... Лестрейд, да и не только Лестрейд, любой коп получает признательность за свою работу, похвалы, статьи в газетах, благодарности от спасенных людей, а Майкрофт может каждый день спасать сотни людей и никто никогда об этом не узнает…

Грегори становится очень стыдно, ведь он сам, как и Джон, как и Шерлок, еще пару дней назад считал Майкрофта высокомерным ублюдком. И даже не задумывался, сколько сил Майкрофт отдает работе и насколько он одинок. А он должен быть очень одинок, раз влюбился в сорокалетнего закоренелого холостяка, который к тому же обладает средним интеллектом, а, если верить Шерлоку, то интеллект у него вообще ниже среднего.  
Если конечно влюбился.  
Хотя, стоп!  
Джон тоже далеко не гениален, однако Шерлок испытывает к нему привязанность еще с первой встречи, а Мориарти, который являлся гением, Шерлока раздражал. Значит, дело все-таки не в гениальности… Значит, это все-таки возможно… В смысле то, что Майкрофт в него влюблен, это возможно… и, вероятно, это правда… в него влюблен Майкрофт… тот самый Майкрофт, который еще и британское правительство в одном лице… тот самый Майкрофт, который всегда делает так, как ему хочется… тот самый Майкрофт, который никогда не теряет контроль над ситуацией… Лестрейд ловит себя на мысли, что у него начинается тихая истерика. и тут же ловит себя на другой мысли, которая ему совсем-совсем-СОВСЕМ не нравится: интересно, а какой Майкрофт в постели?

Лестрейд обхватывает голову руками и с упрямой настойчивостью внушает извращенному внутреннему голосу, что ему это совсем не интересно, совершенно не интересно. Внутренний голос пожимает плечами и соглашается, мол, не интересно, значит не интересно, я же просто спросил. В этот момент он вспоминает картину, увиденную больше часа назад: почти голый Майкрофт с белым-белым телом и надменным взглядом.

– Грегори, с тобой все хорошо? – Лидия, пока он думал, успела подойти к нему вплотную и теперь сверлит его пристальным взглядом.

– Да-да, все прекрасно, просто… что-то голова заболела… – улыбка у инспектора получается ужасно неуверенная.

– Ну, тогда вино не поможет. Майкрофт, милый, налей Грегори бренди…

– Мама, мне кажется, или ты хочешь, чтобы она и завтра у него болела? – Майкрофт прекрасно знает, что инспектор очень мало пьет, а после всего того, что Лестрейд сегодня узнал, он (судя по внешнему виду) до сих пор в шоке. И неизвестно, как повлияет на него лишнее выпитое.

– О, не преувеличивай дорогой.

Майкрофт решает найти компромиссное решение. Он наливает в стакан бренди, берет что-то из шкатулки рядом со столом и идет к Лестрейду.

– Грег, мне кажется, свежий воздух больше пойдет тебе на пользу. Я могу предложить тебе выйти на веранду? Заодно и покуришь. Да, я знаю, ты бросил, но иногда все равно срываешься. Могу предложить тебе хорошую сигару.

Лестрейд слегка растеряно смотрит на Майкрофта, очевидно, что он хочет поговорить наедине, но именно наедине с этим человеком ему не хочется оставаться. Старший Холмс протягивает бокал и сигару, и смотрит на Грегори очень пристально, как будто пытается загипнотизировать взглядом. Грегори понимает, что отступать некуда, позади… вероятно Лондон.

– Хорошо, с удовольствием, пошли.

Они направляются к двери, Лидия заговорщически смотрит на Шерлока, и, когда Майкрофт с Лестрейдом скрываются из вида, произносит:

\- Шерлок, ты мне не поможешь в исполнении одной маленькой рождественской шутки?

Шерлок заинтересованно слушает, что же придумала мать…

***

Когда они выходят на улицу, Лестрейд с демонстративным вниманием смотрит на Майкрофта. Майкрофт устало вздыхает:

– Ты вроде собирался покурить.

– Да, это очень кстати… но я просто подумал, что ты не просто так меня сюда позвал. Не просто покурить, в смысле… – Лестрейд с наслаждением раскуривает сигару, эпитет «неплохая» подходит к ней не больше, чем к Биг-Бену эпитет «староватые». Сигара великолепна, и Грегори подозревает, что цена за нее тоже.

– Грегори, я знаю, то, что ты узнал сегодня вечером, тебя ошеломило и шокировало, но я прошу не забывать, что попросил тебя об одолжении, которое ты согласился выполнить. Сейчас из-за твоей шокированности и ошеломленности весь этот двухдневный фарс ставится под угрозу.

Лестрейд курит и смотрит в пол, взгляд он поднимать не собирается и совершенно не знает, что ему ответить.

– Господи, Грег, ничего не изменилось! Я все тот же самодовольный, самоуверенный Майкрофт Холмс. Я вовсе не собираюсь донимать тебя ухаживаниями, смущаться и заикаться, разговаривая с тобой.

– Ты действительно меня любишь?

– Если ты ждешь, что я паду пред тобой на колени и буду слезно клясться тебе в вечной любви, то прости, не дождешься. Но я действительно тебя люблю.

– Это странно… это просто чертовски странно… и я не знаю, что с этим делать…

– С этим не нужно ничего делать. Вероятно, не стоило говорить тебе сейчас, но рано или поздно, я бы все равно тебе сказал, ты заслуживаешь того чтобы знать… Сейчас нужно закончить ужин, потом выспаться и завтра ты будешь свободен.

– Ты так говоришь, как будто сейчас я в заключении.

– Нет, это ты думаешь, что ты сейчас в заключении.

Лестрейд наконец поднимает глаза на Майкрофта. Старший Холмс выглядит так, будто постарел лет на пять, кажется даже морщины прорезались сильнее. Грегори наконец осознает, что его действительно любит Майкрофт Холмс, любит по-настоящему, любит сильно и, возможно, любит уже давно.

– Шерлок сказал, что ты давно меня любишь, почти полтора года…

– Грегори, если ты рассчитываешь получить мою исповедь, становись в очередь. Поверь, желающих не мало, – на этот раз, кажется, Майкрофт раздражен. – А это сложнее, чем я думал… Грег, ты меня вообще слышишь?

– А?.. Прости, просто задумался… Мне сорок лет, меня всегда привлекали и до сих пор привлекают женщины, впервые в меня влюбились, и это оказался мужчина. Гребанная ирония судьбы… Не смотри на меня так, Шерон меня никогда не любила, даже если и думала, что любит, она любила себя влюбленную, она любила влюбляться.

Лестрейд смотрит на Майкрофта и в голову заползает мысль, что если бы Майкрофт был женщиной, то … он бы был очень страшной женщиной. Глупая мысль, если бы Майкрофт был женщиной, он бы не был Майкрофтом. Все-таки жаль. Конечно, приятно осознавать, что тебя кто-то любит, особенно такой умный и обаятельный человек, но то, что ты не можешь ответить взаимностью, и по твоей вине этому человеку плохо, это совсем не приятно.

Майкрофт внимательно изучает реакцию Лестрейда, в его голову закрадывается мысль, что возможно еще не все потеряно…

– О, Майкрофт, пока я докуриваю, ты мне не объяснишь, что за будущие поколения Холмсов? У вас с Шерлоком есть клоны?

– О чем ты?

– Твоя мама сказала, ну, по поводу книги, которую ей подарил Джон, что она пополнит коллекцию для будущих поколений Холмсов. Откуда в ней такая уверенность, что эти поколения будут? Шерлок с Джоном, ты… ну, «со мной», при таком раскладе обычно на продолжении рода ставят крест.

– Сложно, знаешь ли, ставить крест на продолжении рода, когда этому продолжению уже 14 лет.

– В смысле? У тебя что есть ребенок? Или у Шерлока? Хотя откуда у Шерлока…

– У меня.

– Э… значит, ты не всегда был… ну… тебя не всегда привлекали мужчины? О, черт, забудь, это невежливый вопрос… а почему твой ребенок не отмечает с тобой Рождество? Кстати, сын или дочь?

Майкрофт с интересом смотрит на Лестрейда, кажется Грегори наконец-то действительно интересно.

– Я не считаю, что твой первый вопрос был более невежлив, чем второй. Сексуальные предпочтения – это не та причина, по которой можно дать увянуть фамильной ветви Холмс. У меня есть сын, его зовут Филипп, он учится в закрытой школе, где и остался на Рождественские каникулы.

– А как же его мать? Майкрофт, я надеюсь, ты не отбирал у матери сына? Просто потому, что не хочешь дать загнуться ветви Холмс?

– Его мать умерла во время родов.

– О, черт! Прости…

Майкрофт удивленно отвечает:

– Да ничего… Это было давно и это было просто соглашение, хотя, уверен, у нее воспитать ребенка получилось бы лучше.

– У тебя, значит, не получилось?

– Если не считать того факта, что Филипп больше напоминает Шерлока, чем меня, то все нормально.

– Увлекся преступлениями?

– Нет, предпочитает из упрямства не соглашаться со мной, даже если понимает, что я прав.

Лестрейд пожимает плечами:

– Я думал, все подростки такие.

– Возможно, я не проводил статистику.

– Майкрофт, извини, а как твой сын относится к тому, что ты… гей?

– Похоже, сегодня ты решил составить на меня досье? – Майкрофт смотрит на Грега и понимает, что возможно у него есть шанс, по крайней мере никаких признаков недовольства Грег сейчас не высказывает, а значит, главное вести себя дружелюбно. – На самом деле ему все равно с кем я встречаюсь, он уже давно смирился, но делает вид, что не одобряет. Невыносимый ребенок, хотя и смышленый.

– Мда… дети. Ох ты ж черт!

– Что-то случилось?

– Рождество… уже половина одиннадцатого, а я Пенелопе не позвонил, а теперь она уже спит. Черт!

– Позвонишь ей завтра утром, как только она встанет. Не думаю, что она на тебя рассердится.

– Да я сам на себя сержусь, этого достаточно!

– Раз уж ты докурил, может вернемся в дом, пока у меня нос от холода не отвалился.

Только сейчас Грег замечает, что у Майкрофта действительно покраснели нос и уши.

– О, да, конечно, пошли.

Майкрофт видит, что двери в гостиную открыты, это заставляет его задуматься – он закрывал дверь, когда выходил. Едва занеся ногу над порогом комнаты, Майкрофт понимает, что происходит, слишком много улыбок: лучезарная у мамы, издевательская у Шерлока и извиняющаяся у доктора, но останавливаться поздно.

– Грегори, Майкрофт, замрите! Раз уж мы отмечаем Рождество, значит должны чтить рождественские традиции. Теперь вы должны поцеловаться.

Грег стоит рядом с Майкрофтом в дверях и совершенно не понимает, что происходит. Майкрофт, который конечно все уже понял, поднимает взгляд и видит омелу, повешенную над дверью. Пять минут назад ее здесь не было. Майкрофт улыбается в ответ Лидии, но внутренне он рвет и мечет, это слишком рано, это спугнет Грега, ну неужели нельзя было без таких идиотских шуточек? Кажется, только появившейся надежде пора заказывать поминальную службу.

Лестрейд, проследив взгляд Майкрофта, тоже видит омелу, вот черт! Шерлок в течение двух месяцев не получит ни одного интересного дела, будет расследовать угоны машин и бытовые преступления. Грег ни на секунду не сомневался, что это дело рук Шерлока: не миниатюрная Лидия же туда этот веник закидывала.

Он судорожно пытается придумать, что же делать, с одной стороны выслушивать от Майкрофта уже в который раз за вечер, что инспектор не может выполнить того, на что сам подписался, не хочется. Но целоваться с Майкрофтом? С Майкрофтом, который в него влюблен? Это просто по-свински. Решив, что извиниться за свинство всегда можно, а если поцелуя не будет, то Лидия точно что-то заподозрит, Лестрейд поворачивается к своему «возлюбленному». Майкрофт смотрит на него извиняющимся взглядом, Грег чуть улыбается в ответ. Потом привлекает правительство всея Британии ближе и понимает, что не представляет, как можно целовать мужчину.

Майкрофт, увидев, что Грег в растерянности, перехватывает инициативу, сначала осторожно касается губ инспектора, потом углубляет поцелуй. Губы Грега предсказуемо твердые, но спустя мгновение они смягчаются, и Лестрейд осторожно приоткрывает рот. Майкрофт старается распробовать этот поцелуй, потому что второго он вероятно никогда не получит. Грег вкуса только что выкуренной сигары и бренди. Майкрофт распахивает глаза, когда понимает, что Грегори отвечает на поцелуй.  
Грегори Лестрейд отвечает на его поцелуй.  
Глаза постепенно закрываются. Инспектор может отставать от Шерлока и Майкрофта в сообразительности, но целуется он потрясающе.

За спиной щелкает затвор фотоаппарата. Майкрофт уже второй раз за вечер готов накричать на маму, потому что Грег отстраняется и ошарашено смотрит на него. Неужели опять придется тащить его на веранду и успокаивать?

– Прекрасная фотография! Просто прекрасная! Какое великолепное Рождество! Шерлок, Джон, вы не окажете мне услугу…

– Нет, мама, мы с Джоном не будет вставать под омелу, чтобы ты смогла пополнить свой фотоальбом. На твоем месте я бы спросил у Лестрейда, как он себя чувствует, по-моему, ему плохо.

Лестрейд понимает, что уже черт знает в который раз, из-за его неумения контролировать собственное выражение лица, план по обману Лидии находится под угрозой срыва. Но, черт возьми, он ответил на поцелуй! Ответил на поцелуй Майкрофта! Нужно убраться из этой комнаты, пока Лидия не попросила в доказательство их глубоких чувств заняться сексом на столе.

– Со мной все в порядке, просто мигрень не проходит. Лидия, вы не против, если я пойду отдохну?

\- Конечно. Майкрофт…

– Лидия, я вполне дойду до комнаты один, не хочу лишать вас общества сына, вы его так редко видите, – главное, что сейчас нужно Грегу – это возможность подумать в одиночестве, когда каждую твою мысль не читает свора Холмсов.

– Конечно, Грегори, просто я подумала, что, раз тебе плохо, о тебе должен позаботиться любимый человек… - Лидия чуть обиженно поджимает губы.

– Ну, я думаю, что мне не настолько плохо, чтобы я заставлял Майкрофта отказаться от общества его семьи и слушать мое ворчание.

Кивнув Шерлоку и Джону и поцеловав руку Лидии, Грег, избегая взгляда Майкрофта, идет наверх. В комнате за закрытой дверью он падает на кровать, не раздеваясь, и старается собрать мысли в кучу. Мысли в свою очередь категорически отказываются собираться и разбегаются по черепной коробке в разные стороны. Грегори решает попробовать размышлять отстранено, как будто это касается совершенно другого человека. Может тогда испуганные извилины начнут нормально работать?

Итак, уже доказано: Майкрофт его любит. Есть два варианта решения это ситуации: первый – отшить Майкрофта, второй – начать с ним встречаться.

Почему Майкрофта нужно отшить: Грегори, как бы толерантно он не относился к геям, сам геем не был. Тогда возникает другой вопрос: почему вместо того, чтобы все для себя решить и успокоиться, Грег лежит на кровати Майкрофта и обдумывает варианты? Почему он не хочет так просто отвергать старшего Холмса?

Майкрофт – интересный человек. Он заинтересовал Лестрейда еще в првую встречу в госпитале, столь же гениальный, как и младший брат, но при этом интеллигентный, воспитанный, сдержанный. О чем думал Шерлок знали все, кто находился в пределах слышимости, о чем думал Майкрофт не знал никто, это интриговало.

Но это еще не все: Лестрейд прекрасно помнит, что подумал, увидев раздетого Майкрофта. Он красив, не как женщина, в нем нет ничего женского, однако у него хорошая фигура и вообще он очень изящно выглядит.

Когда-то в юности Грег тоже влюблялся и боялся признаться в этом объекту любви, неужели Майкрофт чувствовал то же самое? Как это, наверное, тяжело…

С другой стороны, почему он не может попробовать встречаться с Майкрофтом? Ну, если не считать того, что сам он в Майкрофта влюблен не был.  
Но, если думать отстранено:  
Майкрофт красив (для мужчины), умен, тактичен и вежлив (в отличие от брата), и он хороший человек. Даже если раньше инспектор мог в этом сомневаться, после этих нескольких дней он понял, Майкрофт действительно хороший человек. И еще с ним приятно целоваться. Лестрейд вспоминает поцелуй под омелой, аккуратный в первые секунды и такой страстный после. Почему? Ответ приходит автоматически, Майкрофт был уверен, что это единственный поцелуй, который у них будет, поэтому дал волю чувствам. И придется признать, поцелуй Грегу действительно понравился…

Лестрейд трясет головой: с этим отстраненным думаньем он точно ни до чего хорошего не додумается. Курить хочется страшно, но еще более страшно, что его застукает Лидия, или Майкрофт. Она считает, что несчастный страдалец отдыхает, а он видел позорный побег Грега после поцелуя. Лестрейд с удивлением понимает, что у него действительно начинает болеть голова… накаркал! Наверное, действительно надо поспать. Проиграв борьбе с собой, он решает сначала немного полежать, пока голова не пройдет, а потом уже встать и раздеться.

***

После того, как Грег уходит, Джон начинает понимать, что отпускать его не стоило: если раньше доставалось обеим парам, то теперь Лидия сосредоточилась на Шерлоке и Джоне. После нескольких неудачных попыток заставить их встать под омелу, или, по крайней мере, сделать романтичную фотографию, Лидия снова начала допрос. А Джон так надеялся, что все вопросы у нее кончились вчера! Наивный парень.

– Джон, мой сын… он далек от идеального партнера, что вас в нем привлекло?

– Мама, по-моему, твой вопрос относится как раз к той категории вопросов, за которые вы с Майкрофтом всегда меня отчитываете, потому что он бестактный.

– Я уверена, что Джон простит мне мое любопытство, не так ли Джон?

Джон смотрит на Лидию и в ее улыбке ему чудится оскал акулы перед кормежкой. В поисках поддержки он переводит взгляд на Шерлока, но Шерлок с интересом смотрит в ответ и, судя по всему, помогать не собирается.

– Шерлок очень умный, но об этом вы конечно знаете, кроме того, он хороший человек, хоть и в немного неординарном смысле… ну, и я ему доверяю, это наверное самое главное.

– Джон, я понимаю вашу скромность, но вы сейчас описали друга, а не возлюбленного, –Лидия продолжает сверлить Джона взглядом, а Шерлок выглядит слегка разочарованным. Джон глубоко вздыхает и решает продолжить:

– Шерлок очень обаятельный, многие попадают под это обаяние даже против своей воли. И еще он красив. Кстати, из дружбы обычно вырастаю самые крепкие отношения, – увидев непонятно кому адресованную торжествующую улыбку Шерлока, Джон решает, что пока «фортуна» в лице миссис Холмс из всех присутствующих только Шерлока обошла стороной, и нужно срочно это исправить: – Вот что мне непонятно, так это что во мне, таком обычном среднестатистическом человеке, привлекло Шерлока? Шерлок, не поделишься?

Теперь все внимание направлено на кудрявого детектива, который, метнув в Джона взгляд «даже не думай, что я тебе это не припомню», быстро говорит:

– В сущности, можно сказать, что ответ тот же, что и у Джона, кроме, пожалуй, части про ум, хотя если сравнивать с общей массой, то можно сказать, что Джон отличается и интеллектом тоже. А теперь, если за сегодняшний вечер все гости уже побывали в неловкой ситуации, предлагаю пойти спать. Завтра рано утром нам с Джоном нужно уехать в Лондон.

– Зачем? – Джон думает, что вероятно сказал глупость, возможно Шерлок просто хочет побыстрее уехать.

– Пока ты катался по городу с Лестрейдом, мне написала Молли, в морг привезли труп, полиция решила, что это самоубийство, но в полиции работают одни идиоты… извини Майкрофт, одни идиоты и Лестрейд, судя по следам на теле…

– Шерлок, дорогой, пожалуйста, не омрачай нам прекрасный вечер рассказами о трупах. Раз так, я тоже отправлюсь спать. Это было прекрасное Рождество! Единственное, о чем я жалею, что Филиппа с нами не было.

Шерлок успевает отдавить ногу Джону до того, как тот что-нибудь скажет. Голос подает Майкрофт:

– Ты же знаешь, он бы специально доводил и Джона, и тем более Грега. Он приедет на Новый год.

Выражение лица Джона выдает с головой его неосведомленность, поэтому Шерлок снова наступает ему на ногу. На этот раз Джон не выдерживает:

– Ау!

– О, это была твоя нога, извини, Джон.

– Я раньше не замечала в тебе такой невнимательности, Шерлок. Хорошо, подозреваю, что и Майкрофта завтра утром будут ждать какие-нибудь срочные дела, но, надеюсь, вы не уедете, не попрощавшись со мной. Спокойной ночи.

Пока Джон идет за Шерлоком до комнаты, его прямо распирает от любопытства, кто же такой Филипп. Сначала он подумал про отца Шерлока, но доктор знал, что муж Лидии умер еще 5 лет назад, а, значит, приехать на Новый год он никак не мог. Может, третий сын Лидии? Которого скрывают от всех, потому что он не гениальный? Как только дверь за ними закрывается, Шерлок отвечает на не заданный вопрос:

– Филипп – мой племянник, сын Майкрофта. У тебя на лице было написано, что ты сейчас это спросишь.

– Разве Майкрофт был женат?

– Джон, ты же врач, и должен понимать, что для рождения ребенка необходим секс, а не обручальное кольцо.

– Да, я понимаю, просто обычно политики стараются не иметь внебрачных детей. Хотя, наверное, Майкрофта сложно отнести к обычным политикам… Ладно, ты как хочешь, я в душ.

Шерлок хмурится и, отстраненно глядя в стену, произносит:

– И этот человек еще учил меня вежливости…

– Что, прости?

– Ты учил меня правилам этикета и хорошего тона, а сам их не выполняешь.

– Ну … если хочешь, можешь первым идти в душ…

– Я не об этом, ты не посмотрел мой подарок.

– О, Шерлок, прости, сегодня какой-то сумасшедший день, я совсем забыл. Он в шкафу?

– Да, а вот теперь я в душ.

В шкафу действительно обнаруживается короткое черное пальто. Примерив его, Джон понимает, что оно сидит идеально. Ну конечно, это же Шерлок покупал, с него станется измерить Джона, пока тот спит, или определить точные размеры на глаз.

Повесив пальто обратно в шкаф, Джон садится на кровать: нужно что-то решать, скорее всего, Майкрофт не ошибается, но почему же тогда Шерлок никак не давал этого понять? Чего он ждал? В стеснение Шерлока не верилось категорически. Тогда почему? Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок вчера развязывал галстук, значит вот в чем дело, он провоцировал Джона.

Мысли Джона прерывает хлопок двери. Джон широко улыбается:

– Спасибо, Шерлок, подошло идеально.

– Естественно. Джон, ты идешь в душ? Не одолжишь мне свой телефон?

– Конечно.

«Решил посмотреть, что за смс прислал Майкрофт. Пусть смотрит, я ждал слишком долго, чтобы сейчас еще и первый шаг самому делать», – думает Джон, скрываясь в ванной.

Как только за Джоном закрывается дверь, Шерлок начинает быстро щелкать по клавишам телефона. После прочтения последнего сообщения на его лице отражается недоумение. Он был прав по поводу содержания сообщения, хотя, и без прочтения оного, догадаться мог бы уже слепой дебил, а Джон делает вид, что совершенно ничего не происходит. Какого …?

Из ванной слышится чертыханье Джона, а через несколько секунд появляется и сам Джон в одних пижамных штанах.

– Уронил футболку в воду?

– Как ты… А, неважно, да.

– Джон, Майкрофт написал тебе, что я тебя люблю.

– Я знаю, это вообще-то мой телефон и я умею читать.

– В человеческой природе очень сильна такая черта, как любопытство, поэтому я удивлен, что ты на это никак не реагируешь, – Шерлок понимает, что растерян. Он неплохо разбирается в человеческих чувствах, если дело касается мотивов, но сейчас он в тупике: есть исходные данные и есть реакция Джона, которая не вяжется с этими данными.

Джон задумывается, можно ли считать эти слова первым шагом со стороны Шерлока. Наверное, нет.

– Ну и как, по-твоему, я должен реагировать?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, не думая о том, что Джон этого не увидит, так как стоит спиной и пытается найти в шкафу другую футболку. Шерлок, как и вчера, заворожено смотрит на татуировку на спине Джона, от каждого движения доктора надпись ходит ходуном и Шерлок ловит себя на нелогичном желании положить ладонь Джону на спину и ощутить движение мышц под кожей.

– А это правда? – Джон оборачивается и видит, что Шерлок смотрит ему на спину, ну в этом Майкрофт был прав, татуировка ему точно понравилась.

– Что людям свойственно любопытство? Я думал, на медицинском факультете изучают психологию.

– Что ты меня любишь.

Гениальному детективу давно надоела эта игра в кошки мышки, она уже не кажется забавной и интересной, сейчас он совершенно ничего не понимает, и это чувство ему не нравится, поэтому он просто отвечает:

– Вероятно да. Хотя серенады под балконом я тебе петь не буду… и ходить с тобой под ручку тоже.

– Почему ты раньше не сказал?

– Я думал, ты сам догадаешься. К тому же я не силен в признаниях в любви.

– Я подозвал, но с тобой же ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, я просто не хотел, чтобы ты начал обращаться со мной как с Молли, потому что тогда я бы тебя придушил, – Джон разворачивается, пристально глядя на Шерлока.

– Молли – идиотка, у которой отсутствует такое чувство, как самоуважение, у вас с ней ничего общего.

– Забавно, только сегодня я думал, что вся моя жизнь вертится вокруг тебя, и скоро даже я себя уважать перестану.

– Теперь можешь об этом не волноваться, ты же получил лицензию и можешь вернуться к хирургической практике.

– Да, кстати, я думал об этом, у меня есть знакомый, учились вместе, у него частная клиника. Я думаю, он согласится взять меня на работу. Частная клиника – это нормированный рабочий день до пяти вечера и никаких вызовов посреди ночи. Так что тебе придется дать мне слово, что ты не будешь отправляться в опасные места, пока я не вернусь с работы.

– Ты собираешься продолжать помогать мне?

– Конечно, иначе какой-нибудь следующий таксист накормит тебя пилюлями, и кто тогда будет наполнять холодильник всякой гадостью?

– Значит ты тоже?

– Люблю тебя? Да, могу доказать.

– Как?

Шерлок не успевает даже моргнуть, а Джон уже преодолевает разделяющие их несколько метров, тянет Шерлока за воротник, заставляя нагнуться, запечатывает рот требовательным поцелуем. От неожиданности Шерлок пытается отстраниться, но доктор кладет ему руку на затылок, пресекая любую попытку побега. Когда Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу Шерлока, заставляя его открыть рот, гениальный детектив прикрывает глаза и расслабляется, по телу прокатывается волна удовольствия. Шерлок неосознанно пытается ответить на поцелуй. Он даже не замечает, как Джон ставит ему подножку и толкает на кровать, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках.

Шерлок растерянно оглядывается:

– Неожиданно, ты всегда так себя ведешь после признания в любви?

– Имеешь что-то против?

– Нет.

Шерлок осознает, что, если сейчас все закончится сексом, а скорее всего им и закончится, иначе это вообще бессмысленно, то положение, в котором он лежит, точнее, в которое его положили, говорит о том, что снизу быть ему. Не то чтобы Шерлок сильно протестовал, но нужно прояснить, поэтому, пока Джон целует его шею, массируя затылок пальцами, Шерлок спрашивает:

– Джон, тебе гордость военного не позволяет быть снизу?

– Нет, просто я уверен, что в этом разбираюсь лучше тебя, – на секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия, отзывается Джон. В ответ он слышит недоверчивое хмыканье, прерванное судорожным вздохом, когда доктор кусает так легковерно предоставленную ему шею. Сквозь возбуждение до Джона доходит мысль, что если он сейчас поторопится и все испортит, то быть ему до конца дней «снизу». А это не честно, Шерлок и так трахает мозг всем окружающим, должен же кто-то на нем отыграться!

Джон пытается отвлечься на что-нибудь, чтобы остыть, например, на поиск эрогенных зон Шерлока. Шея, Шерлок довольно вздыхает в ответ на поцелуи, но если его укусить, начинает издавать потрясающие звуки. Джону всегда нравился голос Шерлока – низкий, бархатный, теперь, когда самый гениальный детектив тихо стонет, его голос вообще становится бесподобен. Джон, довольный этим открытием, ловит мочку уха Шерлока губами и шепчет:

– Если бы я раньше знал, что ты можешь так стонать, я привязал бы тебя к кровати и изнасиловал давным-давно.

Шерлок, потрясенный предательством собственного тела, может только ловить воздух губами. Последний раз он занимался сексом очень давно, еще в колледже, и тогда тело так не реагировало, тогда это вообще было лишь механическим движением с целью понять, почему секс так нравится людям. Теперь он понял почему. Кажется, когда Джон целует его в шею, то нервный импульс идет сначала в пах, а потом уже в мозг, взрываясь там чистым удовольствием. До одури хочется схватить Джона за волосы и прижать к собственной шее, чтобы он ни в коем случае не переставал ее ласкать и покусывать, а еще хочется сбежать, оттолкнуть Джона и под любым предлогом сбежать из комнаты, потому что Шерлок чувствует, еще немного, и он перестанет контролировать свои действия.

Джон пытается снять футболку с Шерлока, но, так как Шерлок лежит на спине, ничего не выходит. Раздраженно дернув напоследок эту, уже ставшую ненавистной тряпку, он отстраняется.

– Или ты сейчас разденешься, или я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю.

Шерлок, к которому после того, как Джон его больше не трогает, постепенно возвращается самообладание, находит в себе силы ответить, почти не дрожащим голосом.

– Не очень устрашающая перспектива.

– Это тебе так кажется потому, что ты не знаешь, какие у меня в голове крутятся варианты.

Усмехаясь, Шерлок встает и начинает раздеваться, как только последний предмет одежды падает на пол, он оказывается в кольце сильных рук, которые мгновенно укладывают его обратно на кровать, в ту же позу, что и минуту назад. Джон, уже полностью раздетый, опять оказывается сверху, теперь он целует Шерлока гораздо мягче. Шерлок не может понять, что ему нравится больше: требовательные поцелуи или вот такие мягкие и долгие. Рука доктора осторожно гладит грудь и живот Шерлока, постепенно приближаясь к паху. Когда ладонь начинает массировать яички, Шерлок может только стонать в целующий его рот, в голове совершенно пусто, нет ни одной мысли.

Джон слегка отстраняется и смотрит на результат своих трудов: его любимый детектив раскраснелся, волосы растрепаны, глаза закрыты, а руки судорожно цепляются за плечи доктора. Джон автоматически отмечает, что завтра останутся синяки, но это сейчас волнует его в последнюю очередь. Джон Хэмиш Уотсон может быть очень терпелив, теперь после того, как он взял себя в руки, он собирается показать Шерлоку насколько он может быть терпелив. Джон обхватывает член Шерлока и проводит пальцем по головке, от этого движения Шерлок выгибается дугой и его рот раскрывается в крике, который никому не суждено услышать, потому что Джон снова накрывает губы Шерлока своими.

Шерлок снова стонет, на этот раз в стоне слышится мольба, рука на члене двигается слишком медленно. В голову приходят совсем ненужные мысли, например, почему же в прошлый раз он ничего такого не испытывал? Или все дело в партнере? Тогда стоит сказать спасибо своему гениальному мозгу за то, что он выбрал Джона. Шерлок хочет сказать Джону, чтобы он двигал рукой быстрее, однако получается только еле слышно прошептать:

– Джоооон…

Джон мог бы часами смотреть на такого Шерлока, но собственная эрекция требует внимания:

– Перевернись.

Шерлок пытается сфокусировать взгляд и понять, чего от него хотят, в конце концов, он перекатывается на живот, Джон приподнимает его за бедра и ставит на колени. Искать сейчас смазку Джон просто не может, поэтому облизывает свои пальцы, после чего шепчет Шерлоку на ухо:

– Сначала будет неприятно, потерпи.

Через секунду до Шерлока доходит смысл слов, это не просто неприятно, а чертовски больно, он утыкается лицом в матрац и крепко зажмуривается, возбуждение ослабевает. Джон добавляет второй палец, легче от этого не становится.

– Шерлок, ну же, расслабься.

Боль немного притупляется и остается тянущее чувство, по движениям Джона Шерлок понимает, что тот ищет простату, хорошо, что Джон врач и искать приходится недолго. Джон пальцами массирует простату и Шерлок чувствует, что снова заводится, и уже через минуту он сам начинает насаживаться на пальцы, и недовольно стонет, когда они исчезают.

Джон медленно входит, давая Шерлоку время привыкнуть, и одновременно покусывает его плечи и шею, чтобы отвлечь от боли. Постепенно Джон наращивает амплитуду и скорость. Доктор пытается отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь, потому что, кажется, он нашел предел своему терпению, и этот предел – задница Шерлока. Ощущения у Джона просто невероятные, Шерлок такой узкий, гладкий, горячий, а его гортанные стоны напрочь сносят не только башню, но и фундамент. Гениальный детектив опускает голову на кровать, больше не в силах удерживать ее на весу, ему вообще кажется, что если бы Джон не придерживал его бедра, то он бы весь растекся по простыне.

Из-за разницы в росте Джон не может даже дотянуться и поцеловать Шерлока, поэтому он переворачивает несопротивляющееся тело своего любовника на спину, теперь он вновь в зоне досягаемости Джона.

Шерлок понимает, что его перевернули, только когда чувствует губы Джона. Чертов гениальный мозг никак не хочет нормально работать, Шерлок просто не может сосредоточиться. Он чувствует губы Джона на своих губах, толчок, губы Джона на виске, толчок, зубы Джона на шее, толчок, зубы Джона на мочке уха, кажется, Джон что-то шепчет, но Шерлок не может понять смысла слов. Он не знает, сколько это уже продолжается, кажется, еще минута и он вместе со всей своей гениальностью упадет в обморок, Шерлок хочет сказать об этом Джону, но из горла вылетают только несвязные звуки. Наконец Джон обхватывает его член рукой и начинает двигаться с бешеной скоростью, Шерлок выгибается дугой и с громким стоном кончает. Сделав еще несколько судорожных движений Джон выходит из Шерлока и кончает с тихим стоном, закрыв глаза и закинув голову назад. Совершенно обессиленный он падает рядом с Шерлоком и старается отдышатся.

Спустя пару минут солдатская аккуратность берет верх над посторгазменой ленью, и Джон, взяв с пола первую попавшуюся вещь, которой оказывается футболка Шерлока, вытирает сначала его, а потом и себя. Шерлок, который, видимо, пришел в себя, подает голос:

– Теперь я знаю, почему человечество так помешано на сексе.

– Рад, что ты нашел пользу в занятии со мной любовью. Только скажи, что тебе не понравилось, и я откушу тебе ухо.

Шерлок с интересом смотрит на Джона:

– Почему ухо?

– Не знаю… я на него смотрю и оно мне нравится. Ох, не смотри на меня так, Шерлок, я не сошел с ума, просто я очень доволен… и вообще, давай спать.

– Хорошо, давай спать, это действительно было хорошо, даже очень. Хотя то, что у меня перестает работать мозг, мне не нравится.

– Не беспокойся, ты такой чувствительный потому, что давно не занимался сексом, так что все с твоим умом будет нормально.

Джон падает рядом с Шерлоком и блаженно прикрывает глаза.  
Хорошее получилось Рождество.

***

Майкрофт чувствует себя вымотанным и уставшим, он искренне надеется, что Грег уже спит, потому что снова успокаивать инспектора во время его душевных метаний Майкрофт не сможет. А душевные метания будут, Грег ответил на поцелуй другого мужчины, теперь ему нужно время, чтобы он свыкся с этой мыслью, и торопить его не стоит ни в коем случае. Впервые за последние полтора года Майкрофт позволяет себе надеяться на взаимность. Он заходит в комнату и видит, что Грегори действительно спит в кровати Майкрофта, одетый и обутый. Британское правительство устало трет виски. Не могло же взрослого мужчину так свалить с одного стакана? Даже мало пьющего мужчину. Подойдя ближе, Майкрофт видит, что у инспектора нахмурен лоб, неужели действительно голова разболелась?

Можно конечно его разбудить, но тогда остается вариант с душевными метаниями. В принципе можно снять с него ботинки и галстук, чтобы не задушил себя во сне, и оставить так. Человек, при виде которого вздрагивают все без исключения министры Великобритании, аккуратно развязывает шнурки, а потом стягивает ботинки с инспектора лондонской полиции. Расставание с обувью прошло без эксцессов, теперь можно приступить к галстуку. Развязывая галстук, Майкрофт случайно касается шеи инспектора, не успев убрать руку, когда тот начинает ворочаться, и Грег просыпается. Резко открыв глаза, инспектор, не успев оценить ситуацию, ошарашено спрашивает:

\- Что ты делаешь?

Майкрофт устало вздыхает:

\- Спасаю тебя от получения премии Дарвина за самую идиотскую смерть из-за самоудушения.

Лестрейд рассеяно касается своей шеи и непонимающе смотрит на Майкрофта, которого порядочно достало постоянно оправдываться, за этот день он оправдывался больше, чем за предыдущий год:

\- Ты уснул в одежде и в ботинках. Конечно, ты вряд ли умер бы от удушения, даже если затянул бы галстук во сне, но проснулся бы с очень неприятными ощущениями, поэтому я решил снять с тебя галстук. Ботинки я тоже снял, они совершенно точно не угрожали твоей жизни, но спать в одной кровати с обутым человеком я не привык. Ну что, ты все еще подозреваешь меня в попытке связать тебя твоим же галстуком, а потом изнасиловать?

\- Нет, нет, извини, просто растерялся. Проще было меня разбудить, кстати, а почему ты этого не сделал?

\- Хотел избежать долгих разговоров и объяснений, и просто лечь спать, надеюсь, ты не против, если я так и поступлю.

Майкрофт направляется к шкафу, попутно снимая пиджак, он достает свою пижаму и начинает переодеваться.

Грег, который второй раз за вечер наблюдает за стриптизом Холмса старшего, встает и быстро направляется в ванную:

\- Я, пожалуй, схожу умоюсь.

Прекрасно, невнятного бормотания и долгих разговоров не будет, он просто сбежал.

Лестрейд за закрытой дверью, уже несколько раз плеснув пригоршню воды на лицо, теперь гипнотизирует зеркало. Ему снился Майкрофт, сон был с явным эротическим подтекстом, если конечно можно называть эротическим подтекстом, когда ты в своем кабинете трахаешь кого-то на столе. Это еще не самое страшное, страшнее то, что Лестрейд возбудился, и очень сильно, если бы Майкрофт его не рабудил, вполне возможно, что Грег кончил бы во сне, а этого с ним не случалось с 16 лет. Лестрейд пытает убедить себя, что у него просто давно никого не было, нужно завести интрижку и все встанет на свои места, он больше не будет думать о Майкрофте и трахать его во сне. Но подлое подсознание подсказывает, что даже с Шерон он так быстро и сильно не возбуждался, а тогда он был моложе.

Прежде всего нужно успокоиться, во всех смыслах этого слова. Как же теперь в одной кровати с Майкрофтом спать, Шерон и раньше говорила, что иногда он прямо во сне ее лапал, а если сейчас полезет к Майкрофту? Что Грег ему скажет утром? Простите, я спал? Можно посидеть в гостиной, но что скажет Лидия, когда об этом узнает, а она точно узнает, в этом можно даже не сомневаться. Значит надо идти спать. Можно попробовать не засыпать, а просто лежать на кровати. Лестрейд не уверен, что у него получится, но попробовать стоит. Когда он выходит, Майкрофт уже лежит в кровати, отвернувшись к стене. Быстро переодевшись, Лестрейд ложится у самого края кровати

\- Майкрофт?

В ответ доносится обреченное:

\- Да?

\- Тебе не помешает, если я оставлю свет и почитаю?

\- Нет, не помешает.

\- Майкрофт?

\- Да?

\- А у тебя почитать ничего нет?

Майкрофт оборачивается на его лице Caps Lock'ом написано «ГНЕВ — ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ СТАДИЯ».

\- Ты что издеваешься? Не собираюсь я к тебе приставать, не собираюсь! Можешь спать спокойно.

Лестрейд понимает, что Майкрофт взбешен, и у него на то были все причины, инспектор и сам считал, что сегодня весь день ведет себя как полный идиот.

\- Да, я как бы не за себя переживаю, а за тебя.

\- В каком смысле?

Лестрейд понимает, что нужно объясниться, потому что выглядит его поведение как минимум странно, в голову ничего не приходит, через несколько секунд он решает на все плюнуть и говорить правду. Это всегда получалось у него лучше всего.

\- Ты мне снился, только что, кстати, я именно поэтому растерялся, когда ты меня разбудил, и даже испугался немного.

\- Сон страшный? – идиотичность ситуации забавляет Майкрофта, к тому же ему правда хочется знать в какой ситуации он приснился Грегу, может хоть это даст возможность разобраться в том, что творится в голове у инспектора.

Сейчас они оба лежат на спине и сморят в потолок, и их разговор больше всего напоминает Лестрейду диалог пациентов дурдома:

\- Ну, я трахал тебя на столе, это очень страшно?

\- Что за стол?

\- Это имеет значение? Стол, который стоит в моем кабинете.

\- Он стеклянный, это не страшно, вот если бы деревянный, тогда ужас - занозы.

Лестрейд с сомнением косится на Майкрофта:

\- Мы что оба с ума сошли?

\- Нет, вообще-то у меня поднялось настроение.

\- Почему?

\- Твое подсознание пытается сказать тебе, что я подходящий сексуальный партнер, а ты его не слушаешь, более того, ты готов просидеть всю ночь без сна, только бы не увидеть опять этот сон. Уверен, как только ты попадешь в Лондон, то попытаешься найти себе девушку, не постоянную, а просто чтобы переспать. Мда… за тобой будет сложно ухаживать.

\- А ты собирался?

\- Нет, я не собирался, я собираюсь.

\- Серьезно?

Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляд от потолка, пожимает плечами:

\- Да. В отличии от моего брата ты не обладаешь ослиным упрямством. В конце концов, ты осознаешь, что как минимум бисексуален, и я подхожу тебе как партнер, нужно только подождать, а это не проблема. Я ждал полтора года, подожду еще пару месяцев. Что-то я разоткровенничался. Предлагаю спать. И не забудь завтра утром позвонить дочери, телефон на тумбочке. Кстати, можешь взять его, пока ты без средств связи, потом как-нибудь вернешь.

Лестрейд смотрит на этого удивительного человека, который только что объяснил, что они все равно переспят, а потом с таким же выражением лица напомнил позвонить утром дочери, как же он с ума не сходит все контролируя? От мыслей о неизбежном сексе с Майкрофтом в голове всплывают воспоминания недавнего сна, абсолютно белого тела, выгибающегося на столе, Лестрейд вновь начинает возбуждаться.

\- А знаешь, я не против.

\- Взять телефон, поспать или чтобы я за тобой ухаживал?

\- Последнее. И можешь даже не ждать пару месяцев.

Майкрофт приподнимается на локте:

\- Ты уверен?

Лестрейд улыбается, не переставая смотреть в потолок:

\- Вообще-то нет, я ни черта не понимаю сейчас. Как ты правильно подметил, я не обладаю упрямством Шерлока, и я тебя хочу, спорить с собственным телом бессмысленно. И к тому же мне интересно, я никогда не был с мужчиной, и мужчины никогда меня не интересовали, тем более не возбуждали. А ты интересуешь и возбуждаешь.

Майкрофт пристально смотрит инспектору в глаза:

\- Не боишься, что потом пожалеешь?

Лестрейд переводит взгляд с потолка на нависшее над ним британское правительство:

\- Неа, может я и пожалею, но сейчас я в таком состоянии, что не побоюсь жонглировать включенными циркулярными пилами.

Майкрофт лучезарно улыбается:

\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь.

Лестрейд следит за приближающимся к нему лицом и прикрывает глаза, его губ касается легкий поцелуй, потом еще один, и еще, постепенно поцелуи становятся более продолжительными, но все еще мягкими и неглубокими. Лестрейд пока не отвечает, он пытается проанализировать свои ощущения, понять чего же он сам хочет? Пока получается не очень, только внутри растет ожидание, ожидание чего-то более эротичного, более сильного, более глубокого, но Майкрофт не торопится, он аккуратно обводит языком сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю губу инспектора.

\- Черт, правильно говорят, хочешь что-то сделать, делай сам, - говорит Грег и переворачивается, подминая под себя Майкрофта. И вот поцелуи уже не мягкие и невинные, Грег одной рукой поглаживает подбородок Майкрофта, другой обнимает его, притягивая ближе.

Майкрофт тихо смеется:

\- Как я и думал, ты очень темпераментный.

\- Это плохо?

\- Нет, это великолепно.

Сейчас Лестрейд вспоминает свою первую мысль о ненормально широкой кровати и думает, что на самом деле это очень удобно, особенно, когда двое людей катаются по кровати, попеременно оказываясь сверху. Когда победу одерживает Майкрофт, в ход идут нежные, долгие, сводящие с ума поцелуи, и легкие невесомые касания. Когда сверху оказывается Лестрейд, поцелуи горячие, страстные, требовательные, Майкрофт чувствует, что не зря ждал все это время, каждое прикосновение плавит мозг, и тело, и душу.

Потеряв счет времени, Лестрейд не знает, как долго это продолжается, десять минут? Час? Два? Вечность? Он не помнит, как оказался раздет, и как раздевался Майкрофт, но кажется, еще немного и он взорвется. Когда инспектор в очередной раз оказывается сверху, он полностью накрывает тело Майкрофта собой, прижимая свое тело к телу Майкрофта, свой член к члену Майкрофта, потом просовывает руку между телами и обхватывает оба. Майкрофт затуманенным взглядом смотрит на Грега:

\- Я хочу…

\- Догадываюсь, но боюсь, на большее я сейчас не способен, - он видит на лице Майкрофта чуть заметное разочарование, наклоняется и целует его: - Приеду в Лондон, куплю себе книгу «Анальный секс для чайников» и буду на тебе практиковаться.

Майкрофт мог бы засмеяться, если бы Лестрейд прекратил двигать рукой, сводя его с ума, поэтому он только отвечает прерывистым шепотом:

\- Рад. Что у тебя такие. Далеко идущие планы.

\- Ну, я же честный человек. Я теперь на тебе. Жениться должен.

Майкрофт хватает Лестрейда за руку, останавливая:

\- Не боишься, что я поймаю тебя на слове?

Грег окидывает взглядом лежащего под ним мужчину: затуманенные глаза, опухшие губы, шея покраснела от его щетины, на груди уже явно выступают несколько засосов, Лестрейд отпускает свой член и чуть сильнее сжимает член Майкрофта, заставляя того стонать запрокинув голову:

\- Вообще-то нет, хотя я бы предпочел, все-таки, получше тебя узнать.

Майкрофт ничего не отвечает, потому что теперь все внимание Грега сосредоточено на его члене, и кроме как бессвязно стонать, он больше ничего не может. Спустя всего несколько движений он кончает, прикусывая губу Лестрейда. Грег неотрывно следит за его выражением лица: напряжение, мгновения эйфории и блаженная расслабленность после оргазма, на заднем плане мелькает мысль, что нужно бы заняться собой, но отрываться от Майкрофта не хочется.

Майкрофт открывает глаза и теперь уже настойчиво целует своего инспектора, укладывая его на спину, и с довольной улыбкой шепчет прямо в губы:

\- Кое-что обо мне ты можешь узнать прямо сейчас.

Майкрофт исчезает из поля видимости инспектора, наклоняется и берет его член в рот. Лестрейд шокировано смотрит вниз, вид британского правительства, ритмично сосущего его член, заставляет его кончить с громким криком.

Мир вовсе не взрывается тысячами осколков, ничего подобного, мира нет, ничего нет, только белая пелена перед глазами и все, больше ничего нет.

Лестрейд неохотно приходит в себя, Майкрофт лежит рядом и с нежностью смотрит на него.

\- Черт, не хочу вставать.

\- Не вставай.

\- Надо вытереться…

\- Я тебя уже вытер, спи.

\- А, спасибо… учти, я все еще могу начать приставать к тебе ночью.

\- Ладно, буду ждать.

Лестрейд чувствует, как проваливается в сон:

\- Не надо ждать, спи, - он укладывает голову Майкрофта себе на грудь и засыпает.

Майкрофт улыбается и думает, что это было прекрасное Рождество.

Эпилог.

Утро.

Шерлок нетерпеливо ждет у машины, пока Джон прощается с Лидией, его терпение лопается, когда он видит вышедшую на крыльцо хромую горничную, которая решила еще раз поблагодарить доктора. Джон улыбается и пожимает ей руку. Шерлок срывается с места, оказавшись рядом, он выхватывает у Джона из рук чемодан, бросает крайне раздраженный взгляд на горничную и снова уходит к машине.

\- Кажется, мне пора, берегите себя.

\- Спасибо, до свидания.

Джон улыбаясь идет к машине. Сегодня утром Шерлока просто не узнать. Час назад он заявил, что им нужно чаще заниматься сексом, это конечно выматывает, но его мозги никогда не соображали лучше, доктор со смехом согласился помочь гениальному детективу. А теперь Шерлок ревнует. Конечно ревнует, он чуть не загрыз Лестрейда, когда тот пожал руку Джону, а теперь еще и из-за Нэлли вспылил, других объяснений быть не может. Джону это не нравилось, но льстило.

\- Ты теперь собираешься кидаться на каждого человека, с которым я разговариваю?

\- Пока не знаю, надеюсь, что нет. Могу точно сказать, что с миссис Хадсон ты можешь разговаривать сколько угодно.

\- Спасибо, успокоил. Шерлок, тебе не показалось, что отношения Лестрейда и Майкрофта уже не фиктивные?

\- Мне никогда не кажется, Джон, я либо знаю, либо не знаю, но тут ты прав, хотя Майкрофта инспектор так и не трахнул.

\- С чего ты… А, походка?

\- Да! Я же говорил, после секса даже ты соображаешь быстрее!

\- Вот за «даже» отдельное спасибо.

\- Не обижайся, кстати, как приедем в Лондон, едем сразу в морг, нам нужно осмотреть тело.

\- Да, кстати, что там за новое дело?

\- Труп, все следы указывают на суицид, даже место обнаружения, однокомнатная закрытая изнутри квартира, все окна также закрыты изнутри.

\- Но?

\- Молли обнаружила след от удара по голове, который был нанесен после смерти, и несколько синяков на ногах, тело передвигали.

\- А если полицейские…

\- Нет, она спросила у них, не роняли ли труп, ей сказали, что совершенно точно нет, к тому же удары были нанесены почти сразу после смерти. Труп еще даже не остыл.

\- То есть запутанное убийство?

\- О да! Это великолепное Рождество!

***

Утром Лестрейд просыпается и сразу вспоминает события прошлой ночи, ему совершенно не хочется открывать глаза, ночью все было прекрасно, но сейчас он чувствует себя неловко.

\- Жалеешь?

Видимо, открыть глаза все-таки придется. Полностью одетый Майкрофт стоит возле кровати и грустно смотрит на инспектора. Лестрейд вспоминает, как нежно он смотрел вчера, если, конечно, Лестрейду это не приснилось.

\- Неа, хотя сегодня жонглировать пилами я уже не буду. Давно не спишь?

\- Чуть больше часа.

\- И все это время ты стоял тут и смотрел на меня?

\- Я думал, что буду делать, если, проснувшись, ты попросишь меня больше никогда не приходить в Ярд.

\- И что, придумал?

\- Пару десятков причин, по которым в ближайшем месяце мне нужно посетить Ярд. В последнее время моя одержимость тобой даже меня пугает.

Лестрейд медленно встает с кровати и целует самого ненормального из всех политиков Британии.

\- А меня не пугает.

\- Значит, ты очень смелый, кстати, тебе лучше одеться, если хочешь попрощаться с Шерлоком и Джоном, они скоро уедут.

\- О черт, что ж ты меня раньше не разбудил? Мне же собраться надо…

\- Ты можешь не торопиться, я сам тебя отвезу, если ты не против?

\- Нет конечно, не против.

Когда Лестрейд видит Джона, то понимает, что не только их с Майкрофтом отношения изменились прошлой ночью. Лицо Джона сияет, а Шерлок наоборот огрызается больше своей обычной нормы, правда, только до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не говорит ему что-то, кажется на немецком, после этого Шерлок, злобно посмотрев на брата, уходит на улицу.

\- Что ты ему сказал?

\- Неважно.

Собрав вещи, Лестрейд спускается вниз, вместе с чемоданом, чтобы попрощаться с Лидией:

\- Спасибо за гостеприимство Лидия.

\- Я рада была познакомиться с вами Грегори, надеюсь в следующий раз вы приедете с дочкой. И еще, Грегори, берегите его, вы не представляете, как часто сильным людям нужна поддержка.

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь, до свидания.

Лестрейд оборачивается и видит, что его чемодан уже в руках у Геркулеса, инспектор с ужасом думает, что несчастный старичок сейчас поломается от такой тяжести, однако, тот бодро заносит чемодан обратно наверх.

\- Простите, я вообще-то уезжаю…

\- Мистер Холмс ждет Вас на крыше.

\- На крыше? Почему на крыше?

Геркулес улыбяается и ничего не отвечает. На крыше действительно стоит Майкрофт и... вертолет. Лестрейд в шоке, даже не так Лестрейд в ШОКЕ:

\- Вертолет?! Кто его поведет?

\- Пилот конечно, я вдруг вспомнил, что у меня есть пара неотложных дел в Эдинбурге. Ты дочери позвонил?

\- Да, конечно, а какие у тебя в Эдинбурге дела?

\- Во-первых, извиниться перед маленькой мисс Лестрейд за то, что отобрал у нее папу на выходные, и еще пара не таких важных встреч, ты не против, я надеюсь?

Лестрейд не может сдержать улыбки:

\- Нет, конечно, не против.

Залезая в вертолет, Лестрейд думает, что это было сумасшедшее Рождество, но от этого оно не становится менее счастливым.

Конец… хотя нет...

P.S.

Лидия выходит на крыльцо и смотрит в след улетающему вертолету, через несколько секунд появляется Геркулес.

\- Я, наверное, очень плохая мать, как ты считаешь?

\- С чего ты взяла?

\- Мне врут собственные дети, да еще и так неумело. Ни честными не воспитала, ни врать толком не научила.

\- Зато теперь у них есть возлюбленные, и ты приложила к этому руку.

\- Уверен? С Шерлоком все понятно, а вот насчет инспектора и Майкрофта я сомневаюсь.

\- Уверен, есть видеозаписи из обеих комнат.

\- Да? Ну, пойдем, покажешь.

 

ВОТ ТЕПЕРЬ КОНЕЦ!


End file.
